O Retorno
by Efffy
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Tsunade, Naruto some por oito anos,Agora que retornou a Konoha a "Força", ele vai ter que se acostumar a ser um Shinobi que segue regras. E temporariamente, sera Aluno de uma nova Sensei, onde vai descobrir o que perdeu por todos esses anos, o amor puro e verdadeiro, que ele nunca tinha percebido.
1. Retorno

Naruto não me pertence. (Uma pena).

Caçada

A floresta poderia ser calma. Poderia, O ninja loiro vinha bem rapido, pulando de galho em galho, como que se sua vida dependesse disso. E bem atrás dele, vinha pelo menos uns quinze shinobis mascarados a sua caça, a ANBU de Konoha, e pela velocidade e ritmo que estavam perseguindo eram os melhores. Parecia ate ironia ter que fugir, do lugar onde ele cresceu e protegeu com tanto carinho amor , fugir da sua própria vila era uma ironia mesmo._

\- " Merda, merda, merda". – Praguejava baixinho, enquanto tentava despistar do grupo que o seguia já tinha alguns dias. - "Quer saber e agora" – A frase morreu em seus labios. Foi ouvido uma pequena explosão, e trêsgrandes sapos surgiram, bloqueando o caminho do grupo de ninjas que vinha atrás.

\- " Droga, ele vai fugir de novo."- Neji já estava irritado com tudo isso. Desde quando caçar Naruto era uma missão, era uma perda de tempo isso sim. Cinco dias correndo atrás do loiro, A Hokage e sua mania de querer controlar tudo.

Sasuke já estava cansado dessa missão, perseguir Naruto era perda de tempo, e ele ia acabar com isso. Saiu do bloqueio desviando do sapo laranja, e do jato de agua que ele expeliu, atrasando o grupo. Continuou correndo, liberando mais chacra nas pernas, mas só com aquela velocidade não ia conseguir alcançar Naruto. Sorriu torto por debaixo da mascara. E Naruto não era o único com truques, mais que depressa fez alguns selos,uma pequena explosão e uma serpente albina enorme surgiu, se infiltrando no solo.

Naruto não tinha diminuído o passo, mas quando sentiu uma vibração leve, e aquele chacra conhecido, o sorriso brotou em seus labios, E mais uma vez a ironia em sua vida, Cinco anos correndo atrás do ex-nukenin e agora a situação era ao contrario. A terra tremeu de novo agora mais forte. A Serpente saiu do chão, E Sasuke, pulou em direção a Naruto com a espada em punho.

Naruto sorriu mais ainda. Fez o selo conhecido. - " Kuchyose no jutsu." – Gamakichi surgiu envolto a fumaça, parando em frente acobra, que ficou em modo de ataque, silvando, esperando o ataque que não veio. A tensão tomou conta, Naruto cruzou os braços , E com a postura de desafio, ergueu o queixo e aumentou o sorriso. Já do outro lado, Sasuke com a mesma postura de superioridade, porem a irritação estava tomando conta de seu ser, Naruto estava agindo feito uma criança mimada. O clima que já estava pesado só piorou quando Gamakichi soltou fumaça na cobra, que silvou ameaçadoramente, enquanto o sapo caçoava dela.- " Aoda, pensei, que havia morrido ... fez pacto com o diabo para renascer?". – E soltou outra baforada de fumaça na silvou ameaçadoramente, a respondendo no mesmo tom. - " Engraçado sapo, acho que vou quebrar o seu pescoço." . - Mostrou as presas em ameaça.

A pequena briga foi interrompida, Neji chegou com o resto do grupo, ensopado como os demais. Naruto olhou os homens a sua frente, conhecendo o chacra de todos. O único chacra que o surpreendeu, foi de seu ex - discípulo, o garoto Konohamaru, havia ingressado no esquadrão. Depois de muito tempo, Naruto sentiu uma emoção, a de orgulho pelo garoto, que era taxado de incapaz.

O líder do esquadrão tomou a frente, e começou a falar tirando Naruto de seu pequeno devaneio.- "Uzumaki Naruto, A Godaime , Ordena o seu retorno imediatamente a Konohagakure no sato, e caso o senhor ..."; - Neji foi interrompido com a risada de Naruto. Neji voltou a falar. - "Caso o senhor não retorne a vila, seu nome sera incluído no próximo bingo book, e você vai ser, exilado de Konoha, sendo assim se tornara um ninja desertor.". - Por mais que Naruto o tivesse tiradodo serio. Achava que a Hokage tinha perdido o juízo. Se bem que era a cara da Hokage fazer um drama.

Sasuke observava cada movimento de Naruto.

Só podia ser brincadeira, Naruto pensou, a velhota se rebaixaria a esse nível. -" E se eu disser que não vou?". – Naruto responde em tom de desafio ao Hyuuga, que deveria estar possesso de raiva.

Neji suspirou com extremo cansaço. -"Seremos, obrigados a levar você a força Naruto !". – Neji estava se controlando mentalmente. para não ir lá e socar o loiro a sua frente. Não sabia quem era mais infantil e orgulhoso, o Loiro a sua frente, ou a senhora de idade em Konoha.

Naruto entrou em modo de ataque,e provocou o grupo a sua frente. - "Você e mais quantos hein?". - Agora seria a hora de intimidar, não tinha ganho a guerra sozinho atoa. - "Que eu saiba, todos vocês só estão aqui vivos." – frisou as ultimas palavras. - " Por minha causa, então se puderem mandar um recado para a velhota .." . - So teve tempo de pular, e com o dedo desviar a espada que vinha no meio de seu peito. E com a outra desarmou o amigo, o imobilizando, e depois apertando o pescoço de Sasuke. Naruto começou a criar um campo negro de chackra, impedindo o resto do esquadrão a chegar em Sasuke, que tentava se libertar de Naruto. Sasuke viu os de Naruto ficarem negros e nesse momento desconheceu o amigo a sua frente. Sasuke ativou o Sharingan. A atenção de Naruto foi desviada quando uma outra invocação foi ouvida e da densa fumaça, surge a loira, com um busto avantajado, e com as mãos na cintura, Encarando Naruto e a veia em sua testa a ponto de estourar. - "Solta ele Naruto, Agora". - A voz mantinha o tom mandão. Sempre autoritária, recordou-se Naruto.

" Para de palhaçada agora". – Depois que a Hokage ordenou, mais forte Naruto apertava a garganta de Sasuke, que quase desmaiando pela falta de ar, se concentrou, o som de passaros foi ouvido, e Naruto começou a sentir a corrente elétrica em seu corpo, Naruto soltou Sasuke, que estava avermelhado, e irado;

Assim que Sasuke se libertou, Naruto sentiu um chacra mais do que conhecido. Ai percebeu, seu corpo estava paralisado, tinha caido em uma armadilha.- " Mas que droga e essa? Shikamaru ?". - Olhando ao redor , procurando pelo amigo, viu que Tsunade, não era Tsunade. Emburrou a cara ao ver Shikamaru desfazer o Jutsu.

\- "Yare, Yare que bando de problemáticos. Mal se viram depois de 8 anos e ainda continuam com essa briga infantil.." – A voz arrastada mostrava total tédio. - "Vamos Naruto, para de infantilidade, você já me deu trabalho de mais por esses anos ...". - Shikamaru foi interrompido. Naruto sentiu um puxão por dentro do umbigo. E se viu jogado em uma sala, aquela sala,com aquela mulher odiosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

\- "Mas que merda." Levantou rápido, pronto pra fugir, mas se viu cercado por de vinte ninjas, sua paciência já estava no limite. Assim que tentou fazer o kage bushin, seu corpo não o respondeu. Olhou para o seu pulso e viu uma pequena marca, e ali caiu sua ficha, percebeu que foi selado, quando Sasuke o atacou. Aquele Teme. Como foi enganado tão facilmente, salvou mundo e ainda foi passado pra tras tão fácilmente. Emburrou o rosto e se virou pra Hokage. Que mantinha uma expressão calma, mas era tudo fachada, a veia em sua testa estava quase explodindo. - "Conseguiu o que queria não foi ?. Mas infelizmente não me vejo com vontade nenhuma de ficar aqui.". - Falou displicente, sabia ser muito irritante, quando queria.

Tsunade olhava atentamente o rapaz a sua frente, estava mais alto, forte. Naruto tinha se tornado um baita Homem, um belo Homem. Como ela havia dito ele, ha alguns anos. - " Nos deixem-nos a sos". - Pediu para o grupo que estava em sua sala se retirar.

\- "Godaime, tem certeza" – A voz de seu Sensei, o fez olhar pra trás, o Homem que chegou mais perto de ser um pai, a sua maneira torta. Mas sempre se preocupou com ele. Reparando Kakashi estava mais serio, mais tenso, como se uma bomba fosse estourar a qualquer momento. E ele era a bomba.

\- " Sim Kakashi, tenho certeza que ele vai se comportar". - Encarou Naruto, observando todos os movimentos dele. Pra piorar o clima, Sasuke alfinetou Naruto.

-"Como se um dobe soubesse fazer isso.". - Debochou Sasuke, fazendo o amigo sorrir. E o responder. - " E como se um teme, que vai atrás da cobra de um homen.".. – Frisou com bastante maldade a ultima frase. – "Tivesse moral o suficiente, pra falar algo comigo.". - Sorriu debochado,

Em segundos, Sasuke já estava com o chidori em mãos, pronto para o ataque, e as ônix, viraram o mais intenso vermelho. Naruto já estava com seu modo sennin ativo. Só que o chackra que exalava de Naruto era macabro, sujo, como se aquele não fosse o seu garotinho birrento, que reclamava. se não ganhasse uma missão com um nível mais alto, Tsunade olhava a cena incrédula, desde quando Naruto havia ficado tão agressivo, obscuro , alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Da preocupação com Naruto, veio a raiva imediatamente. Realmente os moleques tinham passado dos limites, como ousavam brigar em sua sala. E com uma veia quase saltando da testa, explodiu. - "Mais que porra e essa na minha sala?" - Se levantou com raiva, e a cadeira foi arremessada em direção aos dois, que com facilidade desviaram. Tentou recuperar a calma e recorreu a Kakashi. -"Kakashi, por favor.". - Tentou usar o pouco de raciocínio que tinha sobrado. – "Me deixe a sós com este moleque.";

Naruto olhou feio pra ela.

Apontou para os homens em sua sala. - " E vocês da Anbu também". - Ninguem ousou contesta-la, se viraram e saíram em silencio da sala.

Naruto apontou o dedo em direção ao Sasuke. - "Ei Teme, isso não terminou." . - Ameaçou o Uchiha, que parou, mas Kakashi o empurrou pra fora da Sala.

Tsunade olhou para Naruto, não o reconhecendo. - "Que diabos foi aquilo Naruto?" - A preocupação era visível no rosto da Hokage. Naruto fez cara de paisagem. E deixou, Tsunade mais irritada. Sua voz estava ficando alterada . - "Me responde, O que tinha na cabeça, quando deixou Konoha, e sumiu por todos esses anos hein?". - O Rosto belo, começava a ficar a avermelhado.

Naruto olhava pra janela,e vendo com a vila cresceu,

\- " Não me faça, perder a paciência Naruto!"- O tom de aviso, estava explciito. A veia em sua testa pulsava mais sorriso irônico, brotou nos lábios de Naruto. - "O que a faz pensar, que eu tenho medo de você? Não me faça rir Hokage. Tudo começou com você, quando escondeu que a vila da minha mãe , havia sido encontrada.. ". - O rancor estava estampado na sua voz.

Tsunade abaixou a cabeça. -" Eu não tive outra opção Naruto." A Hokage, falava baixo, Se lembrando do fatidico dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oito anos atrás._

_A aliança havia ganho a guerra. Ganho não era bem a expressão, Naruto havia ganho a guerra ,com uma parcela de ajuda de Sasuke, Sakura, e Hinata. A comoção foi geral, quando Naruto apareceu, da nuvem de fumaça arrastando Madara, e o jogando a frente da multidão que aguardava, o fim da guerra. Naruto foi carregadosendo ovacionado, pelos shinobis que resistiram e lutaram bravamente contra o império de aberrações de Madara. Kabuto foi outro, que no fim teve uma morte dolorosa nas mãos de Sasuke. Mas não havia sido so alegrias, também teve a tristeza de uma guerra marcada pelo terror e violência insana. As baixas foram inevitáveis. Bons ninjas perderam a vida nas batalhas violentas._ _Mas passado o terror da guerra. Não havia como não comemorar, e a festa foi incrível organizada no pais da água._

_Mas com uma festa regada a saké entre outras, era bem provável que iria dar confusão. E não deu outra. Todos viram Naruto, ser arremessado do bar por uma Tsunade bêbada e vermelha de raiva._

" _Como ousa me falar isso? Seu pivete". - A raiva na voz da Hokage era visivel, e ela ainda bébada, era uma combinação explosiva._

_Naruto mantinha o tom de quem havia sido enganado. -_"_E como me esconde isso?. E ainda por cima se nega a me liberar, a procurar o país de onde eu vim? Meus familiares podem estar vivos, o País pode estar todo lá! E você me esconde isso?O que mais você esconde de mim". - Naruto estava alucinado._

_Tsunade estava começando a chorar, Naruto era como um filho pra ela. Ela só queria o proteger. - _"_Você não entende garoto!" - As lagrimas rolavam do belo rosto da mulher_. -_ "Não depende de mim, eu tenho uma hierarquia a seguir. Por mim você sempre saberia de tudo, você sabe." - Lagrimas continuavam a rolar._

_A raiva ja estava o dominado. - _" _Foda-se Tsunade, eu sempre me esforcei por Konoha, sempre tolerei, aquelas múmias do conselhopor você, sempre acreditei em você ,e você faz isso, mente e esconde as coisas de mim.". - As marcas em seu rosto começaram a ficar mais largas. O Manto da raposa começava a emanar de si._

_Tsunade o interrompeu.- _"_Naruto eu te amo, você e um filho pra mim, so quero te proteger, a vila pode estar la, como pode não estar, não quero mais uma decepção pra você." - Mais lagrimas caiam das belas orbes amendoadas da Hokage._

_Se descontrolou. - _" _Filho porra nenhuma".- A expressão de Naruto era puro Odio. - _ "_Você velhota não tem moral nenhuma de falar que sou seu filho, seu protegido, sou só uma arma pra você e pra Konoha não e.". - O chacra da raposa, ja o envolvia._

_Agora sim tinha ficado ofendida. - _"Não_ tenho e?" . - Agora Naruto havia passado dos limites .-_" _Vamos ver se uma semana no presídio de Konoha, não valera a minha moral."- Alcool já estava a controlaando. Naruto andou até ela. - _"_Tenta então." - Dito isso Naruto sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_Todos olhavam abismados a cena a sua frente, Naruto havia ido, e pelo jeito que foi, ele não ia voltar._

_De longe Hinata acompanhava , o amor de sua vida sumir. lagrimas rolavam de lindos olhos perolados .Que olhava a cena. Declarou-se para o garoto que sempre amou,Foi a única a arriscar a vida por ele. Durante a batalha com Pein, quase morreu .E o grande herói de Konoha não disse nem uma palavra .Durante a grande guerra ninja, foi notada por ele, e agora ele tinha ido embora. Viu Sakura atônita,que desandou a chorar, sendo aparada por Sai, e vigiada de longe por Sasuke. _

_Vendo aquilo falou baixinho para si,._

"_Prometo que irei te esquecer, Naruto" Limpou as Lagrimas._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

\- "Naruto, por favor, não vá embora de novo, fique, a vila precisa de você, eu preciso de você". - A Hokage, falava com seu coração e Naruto sabia disso, e isso mexia com ele.

"Eu não sei o que pensar, nem o que fazer, me da um tempo, tá!" Saiu da sala, deixando Tsunade mais aliviada, e com um pequeno sorriso, brotando nos lábios de sua Ba-chan.

_XXXXXXX_

_Tá ai povo mais lindo, primeira fic "Reescrevida"XD, estou meia nervosa, saber se eu fui bem, então por favor comentem, me deem dicas, se gostaram ou não gostaram, escrevam qual quer coisa rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ate a próxima _


	2. Encontrão

Ta ai galera, mais um capitulo, queria muito agradecer quem esta comentando, como esta no modo anonimo, não tem como sabem quem e,tenho muitas visualizações do primeiro capitulo, obrigada mesmo de coração. então boa leitura :)

Cap 2: Encontrão

Nostálgico, essa era a palavra que definia, Naruto nesse momento. Depois de ser caçado, durante dias por sua antiga vila, e agora estar andando "livremente" por sua vila , era bem estranho. - "Merda e merda". - Naruto praguejava baixinho. Ora ou outra alguém olhava ele de cima em baixo por mais que deveria estar um caco ninguém merecia aquele olhar, o olhar que ele conhecia bem, o olhar de nojo, medo e desprezo. O mesmo olhar de sua infância, Por mais que já, tinha superado isso, era incomodo ser observado como um delinquente , se lembrando disso, sorriu. O passado sempre volta pra assombrar. Totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Só sentiu um encontrão, e o que bateu nele, caiude bunda no chão. Sentindo se culpado, estendeu a mão e ajudou a moça a se levantar, quando a mesma se levantou, para agradecer a ajuda, Seu olhar vacilou, as zafiras se encontraram com as perolas. Naruto sentiu seu estomago ficar mais leve. Aqueles olhos, aquele rosto, aquela boca. Não tinha palavras, e era bem difícil ele ficar sem palavras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata pov's_

_O dia mal tinha começado pra ela, e a mansão Hyuuga, já estava o verdadeiro inferno, Seu pai a questionando, quando ela ia largar o seu time, e se dedicar totalmente ao clã, Sua irmã sendo uma irmã mais nova insuportável, E Neji sendo o atencioso Neji, que se preocupa mais com ela do que com sua vida, por mais que seja trabalho dele proteger ela, Neji consegue se superar em proteção e asfixia. Pra ganhar tempo so tomou banho, colocou sua roupa de corrida, que consistia em um Top, e um short na metade da coxa, e as habituais sandálias ninjas, Fugindo do inferno logo cedo, quando estava prestes a fechar literalmente os portões de seu calvário, Hiashi surge na sua frente, e começa com a ladainha de todos os dias de pai protetor e grande Ex líder. - " Hinata, isso são vestimentas, de uma líder e moça de família sair pela rua?".- Respirando fundo, encara seu pai com sua grande coragem e gagueja. - "Pa-pa-pai, e-e-eu vou correr, s-o-o is-sso". - Hinata ficava indguinada consigo mesmo, líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos e famosos do mundo ninja, mas quando era confrontada por seu pai, ficava nervosa e a gagueira voltava como se ainda tivesse 10 anos.__  
_

_Mas Hinata havia aprendido a ignorar, seu pai e o modo dele falar,simplesmente desviou dele, e seguiu seu caminho. Saiu do distrito de seu clã, e começou sua corrida, mal correu um quarteirão , e os homens da vila, já começaram a assoviar, elogiar e a cantar a herdeira dos Hyuuga, era ótimo pra auto estima de qualquer mulher ser elogiada, e a corrida ajudou Hinata a ser menos tímida, a entrar em forma, Não que precisasse, mas ficar com uma barriga chapada não tinha preço. Continuou Correndo pensando em como ia fazer pra , conseguir colocar sua equipe pra competir só com dois integrantes , já que sua aluna mais velha, quebrou todas as costelas em uma missão, com Kiba, que foi completamente idiota e irresponsavel em deixar a garota montar em Akamaru. Só Sentiu que bateu em algo e caiu pra tras estatelada de bunda no chão. Viu que bateu em um homem, e que ele estendeu a mão pra ajuda-la, Quando o olhou pra agradecer pela ajuda, viu aqueles olhos azuis cheios de vida, parecia os olhos dele, olhou de novo para o rapaz loiro cabeludo ,arbudo e muito sujo por sinal, parecia que estava em uma batalha. Ele estendeu a mão e sorriu pra ela, seu coração parou, e subiu aquele frio no estomago, aquele sorriso ela conhecia em qualquer lugar. - "Desculpe" ,- Ele disse com a voz um pouco grossa..Aquele olhar, aqueles olhos, o cabelo loiro, ela não podia desmaiar, ela não ia desmaiar por isso, percebeu que ele segurava a sua mão, e a encarava. Ela se desfez do aperto mão, tremendo, e respondeu com um sussurro. - "Não tem problema,". – Agora sim ela sentiu que tinha quinze anos de novo, o frio na barriga, os olhos arregalados, sussurrando, ela não podia desmaiar. Fez a coisa mais obvia de todos, saiu correndo._

_XXXXXX_

_Naruto povs_

_A moça tomou um baita tombo, pensou, mais que depressa estendeu a mão e a ajudou levantar, A moça o olhou, parecia que ia agradecer, mas ficou muda, aqueles lindos olhos, que antes estavam calorosos, estavam arregalados como se tivessem visto um fantasma, Naruto focou bem no rosto da mulher a sua frente, e ela parecia um anjo, a pela branca e sedosa, que dava vontade de acariciar, a boca rosada perfeita, e aqueles olhos perolados. Memorias vieram, Konoha destruída, ele caído no chão, preso por antenas negras, uma garota de cabelo preto, entra na batalha protegendo ele, Pein olhando a garota a sua frente pronto pra atacar, Naruto manda, ela sair , ela continua, e começa a falar de como sempre o admirou , e se não fosse por ele, ela não estaria viva , ele manda ela sair, ela diz que não, que ele ensinou a ela como ser uma ninja melhor, que não ia deixar ele sozinho, e que o amava, ela ataca Pein, e ele se defende jogando ela longe com seu golpe. Ele perde a razão e deixa a Kyuubi tomar seu corpo. Agora em outra batalha, ela chegou nele quando nem ele mais acreditava em si , essa mesma garota, disse que confiava nele, pegou em seu rosto com muito carinho, e com isso ele teve forças, pra lutar e ganhar a guerra, e ainda veio uma lembrança, bem mais antiga, uma garotinha dando uma pomada, pra ele passar em suas feridas depois de derrotar o colega de equipe dela. E por ultimo, aquele beijo que recebeu no rosto por ter derrotado Madara. Naruto sentiu-se um lixo. Nunca tinha dito, sequer uma palabra de agradecimento não tendo consideração nenhuma pela garota que salvou sua vida, duas vezes._

_XXXXXX_

A culpa martelava em sua mente. Fez a unica coisa decente e pediu desculpas, por não prestar atenção. - "Me desculpe, não sei onde estava com a cabeça.". - Ela continuava o encarando. Naruto a olho de cima em baixo, realmente ela tinha se tornado uma mulher bela e atraente, seu olhar morreu no tor preto, que realçava o busto avantajado da moça. Se xingou mentalmente, e voltou a encarar a moça, que sussurrou. -"Obrigada" . – Hinata não tinha mais forças nas pernas, se não se controla-se , ia desmaiar bem ali, na frente dele, ainda o olhava assombrada, ele não podia estar ali, ela tinha se preparado mentalmente pra quando esse dia chegasse, que ela não ligaria não se importaria, e acabou falhando miseravelmente. Tinha que sair dali rápido, ou ia desmaiar, virou as costas e saiu de perto dele correndo.

Ficou parado vendo a mulher sair correndo, sem saber o que fazer. Voltou a caminhar, e percebeu a sua total desconsideração pelos sentimentos da garota, sentiu-se um lixo, pra piorar sua barriga começou a roncar alto, e não podia entrar em um restaurante daquele jeito, seria porcaria, precisava de um banho, de roupas, de fazer a barba, cortar o cabelo e descansar um pouco. Ele ainda tinha um apartamento, " Se eu ainda o tiver e claro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andou pelas ruas conhecidas do seu antigo bairro, Chegou ao prédio, onde tinha crescido, Subiu as escadas, recordando de cada detalhe de onde cresceu e viveu metade de sua infância. Quando chegou ao ultimo andar, se deparou com o seu apartamento, Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua carteira do Gama-chan, do fundo dela, pegou a chave. Será que era a mesma maçaneta, se tinha alguém morando lá. Colocou a chave na fechadura, tinha entrado já era um alivio, e ao escutar o click, girou a maçaneta, e empurrou, era incrivel, olhou ao redor, era como se nunca tivesse saido de seu apartamento ou de konoha, tudo continuava do mesmo jeito, O apartamento nunca tinha sido tão limpo assim, Foi a cozinha, tudo limpo e organizado, não tinha como, alguém deveria estar morando ali, mas como alguém muda e não troca a fechadura, abriu a geladeira, estava cheia de iogurtes e frutas, pegou um iogurte , e voltou pra sala, reparou que agora tinha três porta retratos na estante, um com o time sete original, outro com Naruto, a tinha um com Sai, Sasuke e Sakura, Então alguém do time sete, estava tomando conta de sua casa, sorriu com a ideia. Andou ate o seu quarto viu sua cama, e por impulso se jogou nela, Deitado em sua cama, viu seus pés, saírem da borda, iria precisar de uma cama nova, no período que fosse ficar, Se levantou, foi ate o banheiro,Tirou a roupa, abriu a ducha no maximo. Era reconfortante, aquela ducha de agua em suas costas, parecia lavar toda a tensão em seu corpo. Falando em corpo a imagem de Hinata, voltou com força total, e se sentiu um lixo por não ter levado em consideração os sentimentos da garota.

XXXXXX

fim

.


	3. Sakura

_Cap:3 Sakura_

_"Hinata povs."_

_"Eu não acredito que ele voltou, eu não acredito, não e não.". Qualquer um que visse a herdeira dos Hyuuga, sabia que algo estava errado. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma, e para Neji, que nunca mais, ele ia abalar ela. Mas a promessa tinha ido água abaixo. Escorou em um muro, suas pernas pareciam gelatina. Ela não ia chorar, não mesmo, seus olhos começaram a arder. Por sorte, sentiu alguém colocar a mão no seu ombro._

"_Hinata-sama, você esta bem ?" – Ela não estava bem, E assim que ele olhou pra ela, ele fechou a cara e já sibilou tentou disfarçar. -_"_Neji-nisan , por que não me disse que ele tinha voltado, essa missão que você ficou fora esses dias foi pra isso não foi?". - Sentiu-se traida, Neji podia pelo menos ter comentad. _

\- " _Hinata, eu sinto muito, mais foram ordens da Godaime ,ela não queria que ninguém soubesse, caso a missão falhasse, você acha que eu queria que Naruto voltasse, pra você ficar assim de novo, eu acompanhei seu sofrimento, por favor Hinata me garanta que você vai ficar bem?.",- A respondeu sinceramente, a desarmando._

_Ela estava descontando no primo e sabia que ele não tinha culpa, ele ficou ao seu lado, deu conselhos, ajudou a ficar mais forte mais confiante. - " Não a nada Neji-nisan, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.",- Sorriu, parecia mais uma careta segundo Neji. - _" _Não e o que seu rosto e seu coração, que eu estou ouvindo daqui demonstram". – Hinata era que nem uma irmã e não queria que a prima passa-se novamente por tudo aquilo. E ele sabia que ela sempre desconversava._

" _Neji eu estou bem, pode ficar tranquilo, agora me deseje boa sorte, por que preciso resolver aquele assunto sobre o meu time,". Dito isso deu um beijo no rosto do primo e foi seguindo rumo a torre da hokage. Tentando não pensar no loiro, falhando miseravelmente mais uma vez._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura vinha andando apressada pelas ruas de Konoha, depois que a noticia começou a se espalhar que Naruto havia voltado, a vila estava em torpor. O grande heroi ou como andavam dizendo o bom filho a casa torna. A Rosada, já não era mais aquela tabua testuda, seu corpo curvilíneo pelo treino pesado, ,Os olhos esmeraldinos se destacavam ainda mais com os cabelos rosados, já na metade das costas. Ainda com o jaleco branco do hospital, as belas pernas torneadas chamavam atenção de todos os homens na rua, Hora ou outra um assobiava, o que era correspondido com uma carranca da Rosada que não estava em um bom dia. Como ela não tinha sido avisada, que ele tinha voltado, Maldito Sasuke. Chegando ao prédio do apartamento de Naruto, entrou como um furacão. Já estava no ultimo andar. A veia já estava quase saltando de sua testa, quando colocou a chave, e viu que a porta ja estava aberta. Se não fosse Naruto, só podia ser o Sai... E se fosse o Sai aquele Pó Royal esbranquiçado. Que devia estar trazendo as suas "Amiguinhas" de novo pra lá. Era bem a cara dele, se bem que a ultima vez que tinha feito isso, Sakura, o pegou com a boca na botija "literalmente". E bem, ele ficou com dois braços quebrados, e uma costela trincada. Onde já se viu trazer aquelas vadiazinhas, para a casa de "Seu" Naruto. Tinha tanta coisa para falar com ele. O coração de Sakura estava disparado, tanto tempo sem ver... Naruto saindo de dentro do banheiro, pelado e completamente molhado, Sakura abriu a boca, e fechou, aquele homem era o menininho birrento, com conviveu durante a infância e a adolescência, Naruto estava maior que Sasuke, braços largos, peito e barriga esculpidos, pernas grossas e um Naruto Junior bem desenvolvido em sua percepção. Seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca.

Naruto olhou assustado pra rosada. - " Sakura?". – a amiga estava paralisada, o encarando. Seguindo o olhar da rosada, ele se deu conta pra onde ela estava olhando. A única coisa inteligente foi pegar uma toalha e se embrulhar.

\- " Naruto?, Naruto!".- Balbuciava debilmente. Chegou perto dela, colocou as mãos no ombro da rosada, e ficou cara a cara com ela.- "Sakura. Você ta bem?, Eu já me tapei." - Sorriu envergonhado. A rosada pulou em Naruto, e o abraça, que retribui . Mas a larga quando começa a receber socos e alguns xingamentos.- "Seu maldito, burro, idiota, estúpido." .- Descarregou tudo em cima de Naruto e começou a dar socos no peito dele. – "como você ousa sumir por tanto tempo, e não dar noticias?. Você e um irresponsavel...".

"Mas que diabos Sakura! Da pra parar." - Segurou as mãos pequenas, que podiam fazer um estrago enorme. Mas sakura não ligava estava possessa com ele.- " Mas que diabo Sakura?.", - O remedou. Parecia que a veia em sua testa iria explodir. –" Você acha que falando alto comigo vai melhorar as coisas pro seu lado".- A voz de Sakura já tinha se elevado um oitavo." – Como ousa brincar com a minha cara desse jeito? Hã?,"

Naruto assistia a cena sem entender, se Sasuke some, ela grita com ele, se ele some, ela tambem grita com ele, se qualquer um de Konoha sumir, ela vai gritar com ele tambem. - "Sakura por que você ta gritando?, Desde quando você se preocupa, eu sumi você foi me procurar, como procurou o Sasuke, Mal chego você já começa a gritar brigar comigo!" – O olhar de Naruto demonstrava um pouco de ingratidão. – "Quando o Teme voltou você gritou com ele, tentou bater nele? Por Kami Sakura, não vem me encher agora." - Despejou tudo em Sakura.

Sakura estava paralisada, Naruto nunca tinha falado com ela desse jeito, tão rude. A Rosada simplesmente deu as costas a ele e saiu com os olhos marejados.

Naruto se arrependeu, tocou o ombro da rosada, que chorava baixinho, se sentiu um lixo. Abraçou a Rosada que chorava baixinho, seu queixo encaixava certinho na cabeça de Sakura, quando ela parou, ele sorriu pra ela e fez cara de gatinho manhoso. " Sakura-chan, eu tó com fome.". "Abriu aquele sorriso que cativava a todos.

Aquele era o Naruto que ela conhecia, mandou ele trocar de roupa, que o almoço seria por conta dela. Olhou no seu guarda roupa pra ver se havia alguma roupa que cabia nele, Só tinha jaquetas preta com laranja, uma colante verde, que Guy sensei havia dado ele a muitos anos atrás, Achou uma calça preta e gritou Sakura. "Sakura-chan, de quem e essa calça preta?". – " E do Sasuke." – " MAS POR QUE , TEM ROUPA DAQUELE TEME NA MINHA CASA".- Ficou com raiva, imaginando Sasuke morando em sua casa. - "Para de birra Naruto, eu ainda tenho que voltar, pro hospital." - Indiguinado, com Sasuke morando em sua casa, vestiu a calça, achou uma regata branca, mas nem perguntou, Calçou as sandalias ninja, Passou a mão no cabelo que tambem estava enorme, estava barbudo ao extremo. A fome apertou.

Já do lado de fora, seguiram rumo ao Ichiraku, depois de uma discussão de onde iriam comer. Sakura estava admirada com Naruto, o tempo tinha feito muito bem a ele, estava mais alto, com um corpo esculpido, Parecia um pouco mais serio, estava cabeludo, mas mesmo assim, estava perfeito.

Naruto percebendo, Sakura olhando pra ele. - "Tó cabeludo ne Sakura-chan".- Sorriu e coçou a cabeça.

Aquele sorriso, derretia Sakura, aquele sorriso puro. – " Tem uma barbearia ali na frente..." – Se perdeu naqueles olhos. Enquanto apontava ridiculamente para a Barbearia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura estava estranha, toda hora me olhando, me elogiando, sorrindo. Deve ser alguma pegadinha. Passou na barbearia, com dez minutos, já estava com o cabelo curto e arrepiado como sempre, e com o rosto liso. Sakura o elogiou de novo.

Chegando no Ichiraku, Naruto foi recebido com um abraço do Tiozinho do Ramen e de sua filha. O tiozinho ficou tão feliz com seu cliente mais celebre, e por comemoração, o Lamen ia sair de graça, pra ele e pra sua "amiga". Sakura estava sentada muito perto dele.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Com muito esforço, Hinata conseguiu chegar a torre da Hokage, bateu na porta, e escutou um entre abafado, da Godaime, que paecia estar de muito bom humor, pelo menos a sorte estava voltando ao seu lado.

" Godaime-sama, boa tarde". - Falou polidamente. Enquanto exibia um sorriso timido pra Hokage. - "Hinata, boa tarde e muito bom te ver, precisava mesmo, falar com você."- Sorriu, deixando Hinata curiosa. - "Pode falar primeiro." – Se ajustou na cadeira.

-" Não, por favor, você veio ate mim primeiro." – E continuou a sorrir, algo estava estranho, a Hokage, nunca sorria assim, ao menos que estivesse bêbada, e ela não parecia bêbada, estava muito sã.

\- " Obrigada, Bem, Godaime-sama, o assunto e sobre a minha equipe, como a senhora sabe bem, a minha aluna, Koyama Cho, ela se machucou em missão, e a recuperação e um pouco longa, por que ela perfurou o pulmão e quebrou as costelas em missão com Kiba". – Só de pensar em Kiba, tinha vontade de esgana-lo, por não ter tomado cuidado com Cho. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e voltou a falar . - "Eu queria sabe, se teria como, os dois outros membros participarem do Chunin Shiken, na próxima semana, a senhora bem sabe, que eles já estão em nível chunin a muito tempo, e filhos de quem são, estão acima da media e...". Tsunade a interrompeu. Hinata esta pressentindo que não seria algo bom.

\- "Bom Hinata, eu sei que sua equipe e a melhor, a muito tempo não temos shinobis, tão promissores quanto eles, somente os dois eu não posso autorizar, e como outras nações, vão mandar, seus melhores gennins, seria um desrespeito com eles. Mas eu já tinha pensado sobre esse assunto e tenho uma resolução pra ele, e vai ser muito boa pra você, já arrumei um substituto pra senhorita Koyama". - Dessa vez Hinata, conseguiu ver todos os dentes da Hokage. Sentiu que não ia gostar da ideia. - "Bem como você sabe, Naruto voltou pra Konoha.". - A Partir daquele ponto, sua cabeça já estava em outro lugar.- "_Naruto, Naruto, não,não,não e não, não podia estar acontecendo, seu coração disparou, sentiu o frio na barriga, sua cabeça começou a latejar."._

\- " Ele ainda e gennin, e isso e incomodo pra mim, quanto pra ele, o Heroi que salvou o mundo ainda e um gennin". - Tsunade tentava demonstrar o quanto Naruto era importante. pra ela. Hinata não estava nem ai. Suas mãos começaram a suar e a tremer, quanto mais ela limpava, no short, mais suadas elas ficavam, o pavor foi crescendo dentro dela. E a Hokage continuava lá, falando igual a um fantoche, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, Estava pegando só algumas partes das conversas. - "Então eu já decidi colocar ele na sua equipe, ate a Koyama , se recuperar..." - Agora Hinata via e ouvia a Hokage, falar em câmera lenta, O suor começou a escorrer em seu rosto que já estava vermelho, seus olhos arregalados com a noticia, Naruto seria seu aluno, o coração começou a bater ,mais forte, sentiu a veia em seu pescoço tremer, o suor escorrendo no seu rosto e nas costas, a tremedeira, nas mãos.

\- "Hinata, você esta bem, Hinata?". - A Hokage, ficou alarmada, parecia que a garota a sua frente estava, travando uma batalha interna muito seria.

Piscou voltando a si, e com o tom educado de sempre, a respondeu. -"Eu estou bem". – Sussurrou, não tinha forças nem para falar. Tsunade acenou pra ela."Então, esta decidido, Naruto esta na sua equipe...". - Tsunade assino algo, e entregou a ela.

Já não estava mais prestando atenção em nada, So via imagens de Naruto, aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo e aquele sorriso. Não sabia o que fazer, o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo, como ia conseguir, resolver aquilo, já estava decido, se pelo menos ela tivesse se oposto a decisão, mas se tivesse feito isso, iria acabar com o sonho de seus meninos, de virarem Chunin, Sua cabeça começou a doer. Agradeceu a Hokage, que graças a Kami, tinha parado de sorrir. Saiu igual a um raio da torre , se ela não parasse e se sentasse, iria desmaiar. Sentou no primeiro banco que viu, tentou colocar os pensamento em ordem e se acalmar o que foi em vão. Ficou sentada mais alguns minutos, se levantou, e pulou em cima de um telhado, precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Assim que entrou na mansão Hyuuga, passou direto por seu pai, nem deu ouvidos ao que sua irmã falou, entrou no seu quarto e trancou a porta. Andou de um lado pro outro dentro de se quarto, colocou as mãos na cabeça, não podia ter um ataque nervoso agora, era líder do clã, tinha um time pra cuidar, e do time se lembrou de Naruto nele. Se agachou e começou a chorar baixinho, não sabia como lidar com isso tudo, caiu tudo em seu colo, como se fosse uma bomba pronta pra explodir. As lagrimas não paravam de cair, como era péssimo, amar uma pessoa com todas as forças possíveis, e não ser correspondida de forma nenhuma. Ele não teve nenhuma consideração, O choro vinha com mais força, Quase morreu, defendendo ele contra um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo, foi a única em toda a vila, que teve coragem de se opor contra Pein, de novo em batalha, incentivou e deu força e coragem, pra não desistir de si mesmo na guerra contra Madara. Já estava perdendo as forças. Pra ele sempre foi Sakura-chan, pra la, Sakura-chan pra ca, Sakura-Chan e demais. Ela só queria que ele prestasse atenção nela, pelo menos uma vez, uma única vez, sentiu alguém atrás de sí, um leve toque no pescoço, e o sono veio rapidamente.

Neji tirou Hinata do chão, e a colocou em sua cama,olhou a prima com o rosto todo molhado de lagrimas, seu coração doeu, Hinata era uma das pessoas que menos merecia sofrer nesse mundo, Era doce, caridosa, humilde e acima de tudo amiga. Não gostava de ver a prima assim. Deu um beijo em sua testa e a cobriu, pelo menos ela teria um momento calmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fim

Mais um capitulo, galera, espero que estejam gostando, se puderem comentar, pra eu saber se estão gostando, se não estão gostando, o que quiserem comentar, ficaria muito feliz XD XD XD

Então boa leitura


	4. Desculpas

Cap 4: Desculpas

Naruto não me pertence

O dia foi cheio, em menos de um dia atrás, estava fugindo de Konoha, e agora estava andando pelas ruas de sua vila, Sakura sendo legal com ele, e Hinata, mas o pensamento sempre ia e voltava na Hyuuga, Enquanto andava por Konoha, Naruto percebia o quanto a vila havia crescido e se desenvolvido, Todo lugar que se olhava, havia aldeões e shinobis, viu varias crianças correndo felizes com seus hitaiates, sorriu com a lembrança de quando ia pra academia, no seu tempo de genin, abaixou a cabeça, e respirou fundo, ainda continuava um genin, Mas isso seria o de menos, não planejava ficar em Konoha , por muito tempo.

Outro encontrão, tinha que prestar mais atenção. Só que esse o impacto foi menor, olhou pra baixo e viu uma garotinha devia ter uns sete anos, Naruto olhou a pequena, uma garotinha de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis petroleo, a garotinha o olhou entediada, pra ele ainda no chão. Estendeu a mãoajudando a pequena a se levantar, a garotinha parecia muito entediada. Aquele olhar era familiar a Naruto. A menina encarou Naruto, Ate que ao fundo ouviu-se uma voz arrastada, chamando pela garota.

\- " Karura, se você sumir de novo, sua mãe quebra minha pernas, e você sabe que ela faz isso, então seja uma menina boazinha e não fuja do papai." - O tom de suplica na voz do homem era inacreditavel, como um ninja daquele porte e de Q.i alto, estava se rebaixava tanto. Gargalhou da cara do ninja. Que ao ver o loiro rindo corou ate a raiz do cabelo. -"O grande ninja de Q.I invejado, quando você ficou tão mole assim"; – E voltou a gargalhar da cara de nada que Shikamaru havia feito.

Shikamaru tentou mudar de assunto. - " Bom te ver , agora sim.", - Sorriu de lado. E estendeu a mão, que Naruto apertou com firmeza, e abriu o tipico sorriso.- " Agora sim ... me infernizou durante uma semana Shikamaru !". – O sorriso aumentou. Shikamaru retribui com um sorriso torto, e uma johgada de pescoço pra trás. –"Você sempre me dando trabalho Naruto, e a Godaime, me cobrando, você não muda." - Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

A garotinha interrompeu.- "Naruto papai ? Aquele Naruto ?!.". – O olhar entediado sumiu, e apareceu logo o de curiosidade misto com o de adoração. Shikamaru balançou a cabeça afirmando, e a pequena regalou os olhos, Naruto estendeu a mão a cumprimentando.- " Sua filha, que linda moça, qual o seu nome ?" – Sorriu galante pra garotinha, que corou, mas mesmo assim conseguiu responder. -" Nara Karura, e um prazer te conhecer, Naruto-Sama." – A pequena Nara, fez reverencia, e Naruto cortou ela. -" Não não, nada de reverencia e formalidade, seu pai e um irmão pra mim, pode me chamar só de Naruto, ou de tio." –Karura era só sorrisos. Shikamaru estava quase babando. -" Essa e a minha menina !" ,- Tinha um certo q, de orgulho na voz do pai coruja. - "Esse ano ela vai participar do chunnin shiken, a mais nova da família Nara a participar." – Shikamaru, estava babando.

Naruto elogiou. - "Realmente, e sua filha, Parabens Karura-chan, tenho certeza que vai ser uma ótima chunin." – A garotinha, não parava de sorrir. – "E você Shikamaru, casou-se com a Ino?." – Estava curioso, pra saber como estavam todos. Mas a pequena responde mais rapido.- "Inoobasan, não e casada com meu Otosan, ela vivi em pé de guerra com Sai-kun.",

kNaruto, estreitou os olhos, e reconheceu o azul petróleo da pequena, e arregalou os olhos pro amigo, ha um tempo atrás ele já tinha percebido uma certa troca de olhares, com a mulher mais problemática da vila da areia. – "Eu sabia.!" – Riu vitorioso, Shikamaru, balançou acabeça um pouco corado, ha anos Naruto ja falava que ele e Temari tinham um caso. Olhou o amigo dando risada, ele ainda podia ser o mesmo Naruto de sempre.-" Foi na festa da vitória, e ...". Shikamaru foi cortado, pela sua reconheceu aquele chackra.

"Hinata- Sensei." - Karura Havia levantado imediatamente indo de encontro com sua Sensei. Naruto a fitou , e ela olhou, as perolas encontraram as safiras de noov. Mais do que depressa, Hinata desviou o olhar. Naruto sentiu-se culpado. Ela cumprimentou Shikamaru e fez um aceno de cabeça pra Naruto.

" Hinata-sensei, nos não teremos missão esta semana não e?" - O tom de suplica da garotinha era hilário, realmente era filha de sorriu ternamente, achava engraçado como a sua pupila era preguiçosa.-" Essa semana não Karura-chan.". - Passou a mão na cabeça da aluna.

A voz melodiosa, não saia da cabeça de Naruto, como alguém podia falar com tanta doçura.

\- " Temos treino pesado, pro chunin shiken, se lembra, e por falar nisso, eu preciso que você vá , comigo, a torre da Hokage, temos reunião, Chô e Asuma já estão esperando por nós.". - Olhou pro loiro a sua frente, respirou fundo, tentando não gaguejar. - "Naruto, a Hokage, quer que, você vá tambem.".- A tensão, dava pra ser sentida,Shikamaru observou a Hyuuga, conhecia a Hinata, ela não estava bem, as bochechas estavam vermelhas, o suor era visivel, no belo rosto da Hyuuga. Naruto confirmou com a cabeça, Se despediram de Shikamaru, e seguiram em direção a torre do Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata povs_

_Hoje, ela tinha que procurar seu novo "Aluno", so de pensar seu estomago gelava, as vezes achava, que o destino estava conspirando contra ela, o tanto que havia sofrido, e agora tinha que ficar perto dele, durante varias horas, vendo aqueles olhos azuis, a encarando. Sua cabeça já latejava. Não bastasse, as implicâncias de seu pai, a cobrança da Hokage, pra apresentar Naruto ao seu time, a proteção de Neji e seu primeiro grande torneio, a frente de uma equipe. Ela estava bem tentava pensar positivo, mas era tudo mentira, nesses dois dias, já não aguentava chorar mais, seus olhos doíam, seu corpo estava tenso, nunca pensou que fosse amar tanto uma pessoa assim, amava Naruto de tal forma,com tanta intensidade, que chegava a ser doloroso, por que ela sabia, que ele nunca ia toca-la, ama-la. E ela tinha que tomar as rédeas da situação, iria ficar doente se isso não acontecesse, era líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos, era bonita e cortejada, não podia ficar assim. Ia resolver a situação do seu time, eram só duas semanas, não tinha como dar algo errado nisso._

_Saiu da mansão Hyuuga, graças a Kami, ninguém a parou, hoje ia ser um novo dia, ela não ia ficar abalada, tinham muitos homens interessantes na vila, e ela já tinha saído com alguns, bem nem todos foram mil maravilhas, bem, saiu uma vez com o cobiçado Uchiha Sasuke, foi um desastre, ele a agarrou, e queria que queria, leva-la ao distrito Uchiha, e falava algo que precisava reestabelecer seu clã, fugiu varias semana dele, Kiba foram alguns beijos sem compromisso, nada de mais, E ela era um desastre com homens. Mas já estava decidido, isso ia mudar._

_Andou algumas ruas, por sorte encontrou Karura, já havia pedido, aos dois membros de sua equipe, pra ir a torre da Hokage, por sorte encontrou Karura, com seu pai, e ele, ela reconhecia aquele chacra a quilômetros, novamente traída pelo seu corpo, coração disparou, suas mãos começaram, a suar, a cada passo, seu coração batia mais rápido, ela não podia demonstrar fraqueza, era forte, já tinha superado muita coisa, e ia superar mais uma, ou ela não se chamava \Hyuuga Hinata._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A caminhada foi rápida, com Karura tagarelando o tempo todo, sobre o herói da vila, que Naruto era isso, que era aquilo. Hinata mantinha o controle perto dele. Andava mais na frente, pra não precisar participar da conversa.

Subiram bem rápido, já estavam, de frente, pra sala da Hokage, que mais que depressa, mandou eles entrarem. A Hokage era só sorrisos, aqueles sorrisos, que traumatizaram Hinata. Seus dois outros alunos, Asuma, uma copia quase exata de seu pai, exceto pelos olhos vermelhos, e os cabelos negros de sua mãe, usava sandálias ninjas , bermuda preta, com uma jaqueta do clão sarutobi, Chô estava com um vestidinho branco, e com os braços engessados, a pequena estava com um semblante triste, a franja tampava o rosto da menina tímida, que era excelente com ninjutsus. A reunião acabou sendo rápida, Tsunade informou que Naruto, iria ser aluno de Hinata, substituindo Koyama pra poder participar do Chunin Shiken. Naruto estava segurando, pra não sorrir, em fim ele ia fazer o Chunin shiken, por mais que era vergonhoso, competir com criancinhas ele ia se tornar um Chunin. Olhou de soslaio pra sua nova "Sensei", Ela estava seria, parecia não gostar da ideia, e ela não tinha culpa.

" Então Uzumaki Naruto, Koyama Cho, Nara Karura e Yuuhi Asuma, podem esperar sua sensei, la fora por favor, vou dar uma ultima palavrinha com ela." – Tsunade, fez um aceno de cabeça liberando, os garotos. – "Hinata, você esta com algum problema, desde antes de ontem, te vejo mais seria, e algo que eu possa te ajudar?,"- A hokage encarou Hinata.

_"Claro Godaime, tire Naruto do meu time, esse e o meu problema, já estaria me ajudando, pensou com veemencia, mas não podia falar isso."_

" Não Godaime-sama, eu agradeço a preocupação, e só muito trabalho no clã.". – Tentou sorrir, deve ter convencido a Hokage, já que a mesma, sorriu de volta.

Saiu da sala da Hokage, e viu seus alunos rodeando Naruto, e rindo das historias que ele contava do time sete. Suspirou, já não bastava ele na equipe, e agora tinha conquistado seus alunos, pararam de rir, e olharam de Naruto pra Hinata, alguma coisa estava errada, seus alunos olharam de modo cumplice pra Naruto. Suas mãos começaram a suar e a boca ficou seca.

\- "Bem, garotos, já fiz a inscrição de vocês, e amanha começam o treino de vocês então aproveitem o dia de folga, e Naruto podemos conversar?!" – A respiração ficou mais descompassada. Vamos Hinata se controle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto povs_

_Ela não olhava pra ele, as poucas vezes que o chamou, desviava o olhar todo o tempo, ele não gostava disso, Estava gostando de olhar pra ela. Ela falou que precisava conversar comigo, me pediu pra seguila, ela não fala nada, passou na minha frente, e continuou andando, ela era leve, parecia desfilar, o jeito dela andar, o cabelo indo de uma lado pro outro, as pernas bem torneadas, pela vida dura de um shinobi, e aquela bu... Balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar aquilo dela, era Hinata, a garota mais doce e bondosa que conhecia. Chegaram a uma praça pouco movimentada, Hinata sentou em uma mesa, e Naruto de frente pra ela, agora ela teria que olhar pra ele pelo menos uma vez, não, ela continuava de cabeça baixa_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Hinata Povs._

_Agora que ela tinha chamado, ele pra conversar, tinha que manter o controle, a conversa que tinha em mente era simples, mostrar a ficha dos seus alunos, já deixando ele ciente dos pontos fortes e fracos, e como era o estilo de cada um, era simples, pensou Hinata, seria uma conversa de uns vinte minutos, daria copias do pergaminho pra ele, e só iriam se ver, essa semana, praticamente o dia inteiro. Suspirou em descontentamento. O bom e que ele estava, calado._

_Agora sim já sentados, Hinata fez um selo e de sua pulseira, surgiram alguns pergaminhos, estendeu pra Naruto que começou a ler. Ficandoimpressionado com o que viu, de seu time provisorio, os pergaminhos com os dados de cada um deles.-" Karura tem duzentos e vinte de Qi, ela e mais inteligente que o Shikamaru! humm , elemento fuuton, domina o doton e o suiton. Pouca habilidade com taijutsu, tem o domínio de ninjutsu e genjutsu. Poxa Hinata, pela idade dela, e com todas essas habilidades ela ela e praticamente __um gênio." – Estava realmente admirado, agora entendia, o por que de Shikamaru, ficar babando a filha._

_Hinata concordou com a cabeça, tomando atitude, explicou sobe a outra aluna -" Cho, nove anos. hábil com taijutsu, elemento doton , ninjutsu nível jounin, pouca habilidade com genjutsu, futura líder do clã Koyama, e uma boa menina, vai ser uma ótima líder porem não tem muita confiança em si..". - Pensando bem , Chô era quase uma miniatura dela._

_Viu Naruto, se concentrando, no ultimo pergaminho, e depois o lendo em voz alta. -" Sarutobi Yuuhi Asuma, Dez anos, elemento fuuton, ninjutsu excelente, mestre em Genjutsu, taijutsu a desenvolver, esse garoto e interessante, tem muito futuro Hinata."- FIlho de quem eram, tinha tudo pra ser um baita de um ninja,_

_Hinata chamou a atenção dele. -" Tem sim, mas e muito tímido.". – Como se eu pudesse falar de timidez. – "Karura e alma do trio, e o elo que os une, e estou com eles tem cinco meses, a Hokage quis montar um super time, e conseguiu !" – Tinha um q de orgulho, pois era seu super time._

_Naruto analisava Hinata falando, esse time era especial pra ela, e ela acreditava neles, da mesma forma que acreditou nele.-__" E um time muito bom mesmo, mas Koyama o que aconteceu, pra ela não participar ?." - FIcou curioso, uma menina daquele porte, não poder participar, tinha que ter sido algo, muito grave,_

_-"Ela saiu em missão com Kiba, e em batalha Akamaru caiu em cima dela, junto com uma arvore." –Fechou os olhos, ainda queria esganar Kiba._

_Olhando pra mulher a sua frente, de novo, veio as imagens da guerra, dela o protegendo, não aguentava mais a culpa.- __" Hinata, e, hum, e," – Agora ela estava olhando nos seus olhos, um olhar de cautela.- " Bem, eu não conversei com você sobre, o que aconteceu sobre nós, quer dizer você, sabe, sobre o que você me falou na luta contra Pein, não justifica, sabe , eu fui um idiota imaturo ,mas naqueles dias aconteceram muitas coisas, a vila estava destruída, a bachan, estava em coma, Sasuke ia ser considerado um Nukenin, eu acabei saindo, de Konoha, pra resolver isso, e de lá, me levaram pra uma ilha, me escondendo da Akatsuki, ai teve a guerra, e você de novo estava la me apoiando, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer, e pedir desculpas , por não ter levado em conta, seus sentimentos, e não ter dado uma explicação decente, nós eramos "amigos", nos dávamos bem, queria que isso voltasse a acontecer de novo,me da uma chance de ostrar que sou um cara legal." – Estava vermelho, nunca tinha tido uma conversa assim, saiu um peso do seu coração, mas isso ainda martelava na sua cabeça, tinha sido um babaca, e se ela não quisesse o perdoar, estava no seu direito._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hinata povs_

_Quando ele disse Hinata, com a voz mais seria, ela já sabia do que se tratava,o coração disparou, o frio na barriga veio com força, quando ele começou a falar, explicando e pedindo desculpas, de como foi idiota, isso Hinata concordava. Quanto mais ele falava, mais as lembranças ficavam nítidas. E vem a frase, digno de filme de romance, nós eramos "amigos", nos dávamos bem, queria que isso voltasse a acontecer de novo. Não sabia o que falar, aqueles olhos olhando dentro dos dela. Não sabia, o que fazer. _

_Ele não desviava os olhos dela, esperando a resposta estava a ponto de ter um infarto, suas mãos suavam mais do que nunca, com a boca seca, ela tirou forças. - " Tudo bem, eramos adolescentes né!" – Olhou pra ele, e la estava aquele maldito sorriso que só aumentava, sentiu as mãos quentes dele na suas, seu corpo ferveu. Ele soltou a mão dela, ela levantou, ele a abraçou de supetão._

XXXXXXXX

Fim

Obrigado a quem ta lendo tem muitas visualizações, e agradecer principalmente a PriSalles, por ter comentado, e assim, me fez ter mais vontade de escrever. E Pri e meu casal preferido tambem. Beijo moça XD


	5. Time 10

Cap 5: Time Dez

Se perguntassem a ele três dias atrás, que ele estava de volta a Konoha, ele ia rir, mas agora era tudo verdade, tinha voltado, e estava em um time, não era o seu time, mas era um time, e ainda não tinha se encontrado com seu antigo grupo, se bem que estava correndo de Sasuke, queria manter uma distancia de seu antigo parceiro. Pelo menos Sakura sempre que podia, ia ver ele, e essa estava muito carinhosa, com ele, ate café da manha tinha preparado pra ele.

Um Ninja Anbu, se materializa em sua frente, - "Chefe." - A felicidade na voz do ANBU era perceptivel. – "Não ,não, e Uzumaki Naruto." – A confusão do jovem ANBU, era engraçada, ao ver de Naruto, que não conseguiu segurar e começou a rachar de rir, fazendo o ANBU rir tambem.. - "Você cresceu hein pirralho." – Naruto olhou Konohamaru estava quase da sua altura, com o uniforme padrão, e a mascara de macaco. O ANBU o abraçou. - " Hei Konohamaru, isso não pega bem." – Brincou com o rapaz a sua frente. - " Pensei que nunca fosse voltar chefe." – Falou em tom irritado

Naruto o olhou, e percebeu a preocupação na voz do garoto. Mesmo a tanto tempo fora, ainda tinha laços valiosos.- "Não iria voltar, Se não fosse a Ba-chan." – Ba-chan percebeu o que havia falado, tinha muito tempo que não referia-se a Tsunade dessa forma, Esse era seu pior defeito, não conseguia ficar com raiva de quem ele amava, por mais que o magoa-se. Deixou de ser sentimental, e questionou a visita supresa de Konohamaru.- "Mas por que você estava me procurando,tenho treino daqui a vinte minutos e algo de urgência?". – Ultimamente, qualquer coisa, ele tinha que ir a Hokage

Konohamaru, colocou a mão na cabeça em desespero.- " A velhota vai acabar comigo". - A voz de Konohamaru tremeu, tinha que aproveitar, que a a velhota estava de bom humor. - " Ela me pediu pra te escoltar ate a sala dela.".- Emburrou a cara, agora ia ter que se escoltado, pra cima e pra baixo. - "O que, pra que me escoltar? A todo lugar que for vai ser assim agora" – Naruto estava indiguinado.

Konohamaru, também achava idiotice, mas ir contra as vontades da velha, resumia-se a pegar missões rank D. -"Vamos chefe.".

" Fazer o que né." – Naruto fez beiço, e seguiu Konohamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sala da Hokage.

Já estava possessa de raiva, nem sabia por que tinha pedido isso a Konohamaru, ele sempre se atrasava. - " Shizuneeeeeeeeee." – O grito podia ser ouvido em todos os andares do prédio. Shizune entrou apressada na sala, e quando olhou a sua shishou , a própria ficou com medo .Tinha umas quatro veias saltadas na testa de Tsunade, que ainda sustentava um olhar maligno, Percebendo isso Shizune, foi chegando de fininho para o canto da quando a Hokagegritou de novo. - "Eles já chegaram Shizune?" - O tom foi o de mais pura raiva, Shizune começou a ficar com pena do jovem Sarutobi, quando esse aparecesse.

Um batido na porta foi ouvidp. A maçaneta girou, Assim que Konohamaru apareceu e colocou a cabeça na sala, um peso de papel foi arremessado em seu rosto, ele que so teve tempo de virar o pescoço, E depois escutarem o estrondo da parede sendo destruída ao fundo.-" Você quer me matar velha doida?" – Konohamaru apontou o dedo com indiguinação. Tsunade não se importou , e de novo alterou o tom de voz com ele. -m"Onde esta sua mascara ?, e olha ao respeito ao falar comigo moleque, quer ficar de porteiro da vila ?" - "Velha ardilosa". - Murmurou baixinho e Naruto riu.

"Disse algo Sarutobi?" – Estreitou, os olhos pro Anbu a sua frente, que só balançou a cabeça em negativa. Konohamaru travou. Naruto olhava tudo, Konohamaru só faltou chorar ao ouvir falar de porteiro da vila, Ao se retirar, Konohamaru sussurrou. - "velha maldita". - Naruto não teve nem reação ao ver a Hokage arremessar a cadeira nas costas de Konohamaru, se segurou para não rir. Entrou na sala e ficou de pé esperando a Hokage se pronunciar.

\- " Sente-se." – Pediu polidamente mostrando a cadeira com um gesto com a mão.- "Prefiro ficar em pé." - Respondeu curto. Tsunade começou a ficar impaciente de novo, quem esses garotos estavam se achando. Estreitou os olhos para Naruto, do mesmo jeito que fez pra Konohamaru, a um tempo atrás.- "Senta agora moleque." – gritou, e bateu a mão na mesa. Pra evitar confusão Naruto sentou-se, a contra gosto e cruzou os braços mostrando impaciência. A Hokage, respirou fundo e começou a falar. - "Bem como você e maior de idade agora." – Naruto a interrompeu. -"Vamos direto ao assunto por favor.". – Naruto se arrependeu de ter interrompido, ao sentir a quantidade de chakra, que a Hokage juntava em suas mãos,calou-se imediatamente e deixou Tsunade terminar.

A veia em seu pescoço estava quase saltando, respirou fundo e continuou. - " Já que você se tornou maior de idade, você agora tem direito sobre todos os bens de sua família e..." - Naruto interrompeu novamente. - "Como assim eu tenho bens, e ninguém nunca me falou nada?" – A raiva começou a tomar conta de seu ser. – " Vivi como um moleque de rua,recebendo uma micharia de pensão da vila, e eu tinha bens esse tempo todo." – Naruto estava indiguinado. Tsunade entendeu, e tambem ficava chateada, os malditos anciões, e agora teria que explicar isso pra ele, antes que ele explodisse numa crise de raiva.- "Isso foi escrito no seu testamento, mas os conselheiros da vila, bem acharam que você não iria viver tanto tempo, decidiram só liberar quando você completasse sua maior idade, e seu pai não queria que as pessoas chegassem em você so por causa de seus bens, entende.". - O explicou com havia entendido, mas mesmo assim não tinha gostado. Tsunade continuou.- "Pois bem moleque, como seu pai era Hokage, e sua mãe a Herdeira do clã Uzumaki, então vamos direto ao ponti, você tem uma pequena fortuna, e uma casa.". - Naruto estava admirado.- "Uma casa?" – Naruto ainda não estava acreditando, não tinha como.

" Isso e nos vamos lá agora." – Era uma ordem direta.- "Não posso tenho, tenho treino com meu time". - Não podia falhar com Hinata, logo agora que fizeram as pazes. Tsunade rolou os olhos impacientemente. - "Pois bem, termine seu treino, e venha direto pra cá assim que acabar".- Encerrou com Naruto.

"ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata povs._

_Algumas horas perto dele, e já não tinha mais sossego, nem pra sonhar, foi a noite inteira, sonhando com o loiro, e como ele dizia que gostava de ficar perto dela, de sentir o seu cheiro, e ia chegando perto e mais perto de seu rosto, colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outro no seu queixo, os lábios chegando perto dos seus, e ai ela acordou, na melhor parte. Levantou indignada nem sonhar em paz ela podia, com aquela barulheira desde cedo. Ela se perguntava pra si, se em todos os clãs eram assim, gritarias, passos pesados pela casa, e hoje era o dia, o grande dia, iria ficar praticamente o dia inteiro, com o dono de seus sonhos, já não estava mais tão nervosa, tinha se acertado parcialmente pelo menos, ele teve o mínimo de consideração ao se desculpar, e explicar o motivo. Pegou sua roupa ninja, e foi tomar uma ducha antes de sair._

_Assim que saiu do quarto, se sentiu mais leve, mais disposta, Naruto talvez não seria algo tão difícil de lidar,sorriu com o pensamento, Naruto seu aluno, nem em seu maior sonho, poderia imaginar isso acontecendo com ela A voz grave de seu primo a tirou de seu devaneio..- _" _Hinata-Sama, vejo que já esta bem melhor."- Neji a olhava minuciosamente, sua prima parecia bem melhor._

\- "_Nissan, estou ótima, e por favor pare de me chamar de Hinata-Sama, me sinto uma velha." – Depositou um beijo no rosto do primo, que sorriu em troca do carinho da prima. - " E aqui, quem e a moça que você esta saindo hein?" – Sorriu marota, vendo o primo ficando vermelho.- _" _Quem te falou isso?" – Só podia serTenten, e ela pagar muito caro. Hinata desconversou. - _"_Um passarinho nissan, tenho que ir." –. Deu outro beijo no primo e saiu apressada do quarto._

_Passou pela cozinha, pegou algumas frutas, colocou na sua porta shurikens. Encontrou com sua irmã, que incrivelmente estava de bom humor, e ate desejou a ela um bom dia. Isso só podia ser um sinal que o dia seria bom. Nada como aproveitar a boa sorte. Quem sabe o dia não seria produtivo._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Assim que chegou ao campo de treino, viu que seus colegas de times, já estavam alongando. E sentado ao fundo, a pessoa que ele menos queria veracenou chamando sua atenção, podia fingir que não tinha visto, ia fazer isso. Karura foi a primeira a ir o comprimentar, depois veio Asuma, e Koyama por ultimo, esta ainda chateada por não poder, participar. - " Naruto, acho que ele quer conversar com você.". - Karura olhou discretamente pra trás, onde o homem encarava o grupo. - "Não e nada, sabe ele e estranho e tem problemas mentais." – Deu uma risadinha, e o grupo o acompanhou. O Rapaz atrás, grunhiu, e o grupo riu mais ainda. "começou quando ele nasceu, confundiram ele com uma menina". – As risadas ficaram mais altas. - "Sabe, não dava pra diferenciar ...". Naruto sacou uma Kunai, e conseguiu desviar as shurikens que foram lançadas contra ele. Os garotos arregalaram os olhos.

Sorriu de canto, ele conseguiu sua atenção. Deixou os garotos cochichando, e foi ate a figura, reparando bem não tinha mudado muito, o mesmo corte de cabelo, o hitaiate estava na testa, agora usava uma camisa branca, meio aberta com o símbolo de seu clã, com uma blusa de tela por dentro, os protetores no braço, uma calça preta igual a sua, bandagens nas canelas,e as sandálias ninja, e ainda se mantinha com duas shurikens na mão. -"Então, o que você quer ?". – Cruzou os braços, e encarou, o ninja a sua frente, e esse mantinha um semblante de deboche. -"Como assim, sou seu melhor amigo, estava com saudades.". –Sorriu de canto ironicamente. Naruto queria cravar a Kunai, no peito do homem, como ainda ele podia ser um poço de arrogância.- " O que você quer, eu tenho que treinar, e você esta me atrapalhando." – A Kunai estava rodando em sua mão. Respondeu afetadamente. - "Tenho que ter um motivo, pra conversar com meu amigo, você ficou muito tempo fora, queria saber como você esta, não foi me procurar, e ainda quase me matou." - Encarou o respirou fundo. - "Serio mesmo, você falando de amizade Sasuke, o cara que deixou seus amigos, por busca de poder, que não teve nenhum tipo de consideração, se mancomunou, do lado do Orochimaru e ainda quase matou a Sakura-chan, queria destruir Konoha, tem certeza que quer mesmo falar disso agora." – Naruto desabafou um pouco, percebeu que Sasuke não ficou incomodado com o que ele disse. -"Ainda vejo que e o mesmo Dobe, sempre falando de mais, pelo menos sua voz não tão irritante.". – Estendeu a mão, Naruto a pegou, e retribuiu o aperto. -"E você continua o mesmo Teme, afeminado de sempre."- Devolveu a gentileza ao amigo.- " Bom te ver aqui, pelo menos tomou vergonha, e voltou pro lado certo né.". – Naruto sorriu, e largou o aperto de mão. Sasuke parecia mais leve, mais humano. - " Você me mostrou o lado certo dobe, isso eu tenho que te agradecer e ..." – Foi interrompido, por um outro ninja, esse um pouco desbotado.- "Naruto-Kun, bom te ver de novo.". – O ninja franzino que Naruto se lembrava , tinha crescido, e pela primeira vez, viu um sorriso verdadeiro dele.

Naruto ficou feliz em ver que seu companheiro de time, não usava mais aquela roupa ridícula, era um conjunto padrão de Konoha.

"Sai , como vai, e bom te ver." – Estava realmente feliz , em ver seu companheiro.- " Eu vim, por que Sasuke-kun me pediu, ele ficou com medo de você reagir mal a ele, e querer sair de Konoha de novo." – Agora o sorriso cínico, se alargou no rosto pálido do ninja. Naruto riu e Sasuke ficou serio tentando se explicar. . - "Não foi isso que aconteceu dobe, o Sai fala de mais, sabe Sai eu podia ter te matado naquela época." – Olhou ameaçadoramente pro amigo. deixando a ameaça no ar. - " Bem Naruto, eu vim aqui pra te chamar, pra uma reunião de amigos, toda semana nos reunimos, sabe, então e pra você ir.". - Se enrolou todo.

Naruto encarou Sasuke, o amigo estava muito falante, e ele não era assim. -" Claro vou sim, e só me falar o lugar ...". – Sentiu aquele chackra, e o vento levou o cheiro dela até ele. Assim que viu Sasuke, ela desviou o olhar, sair com ele não foi tão bom quanto imaginava.

"Bom dia pessoal.". - Cumprimentou de longe. Viu Sasuke a encarando e olhou para o chã encarou Sasuke, que olhava a Hyuuga ,como se ela fosse uma presa. Bem no seu intimo, não gostou nem um pouco disso. Confirmou o local e o Horario, Sai foi na frente, e antes de ir Sasuke, deu mais uma olhada na Hyuuga. Naruto fechou a cara.

Começou o treino com jovem Sarutobi, como tinham o mesmo elemento seria fácil lutar do lado dele, fora que o garoto tinha uma facilidade com o genjutsu, que quase pegou Naruto, em batalha ele seria bem valioso, mas só as ilusões não seria o bastante, ele teria que desenvolver o Taijutsu, e da mesma forma que o Pai dele , ajudou Naruto, ele ia retribuir, começou ensinando o taijutsu básico, o garoto olhava atentamente as instruções, que o loiro passava pra ele. Já Karura estava aprendendo a lutar com Hinata, o bom que Karura aprendia rápido. trocaram de parceiros, Karura estava indo muito bem, por ter dificuldade com o taijutsu, ela utilizava o Kagemane do seu clã na batalha,e uma vez conseguiu controlar o vento, quase derrubou Naruto foi o ponto alto do treino.

Estava treinando mas não consegui tirar da cabeça o jeito que Sasuke, olhava Hinata, não tinha trocado nenhuma palavra com sua Sensei, e nem queria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Povs

_Era incrível o dia começava bem, e tinha tendência a ficar ruim, como ela podia imaginar que Sasuke, ia estar no campo de treinamento tão cedo, e ainda por cima ia ficar secando ela descaradamente, teve a impressão que ate seus alunos repararam no Uchiha a observando. Mas deixando o Uchiha de lado, teve um lado bom nisso, não ficou nervosa ao ver o loiro, isso era muito bom. Vendo o comprometimento dele com seus alunos, ajudando Karura e Asuma a treinar, ela não podia reclamar, ter Naruto no seu time pelo menos por uma semana ia ser ate bom, se com um dia já estavam entrosados, quem dirá com uma semana. Só uma coisa incomodava Hinata, ele não tinha olhado pra ela nem uma única vez._

Fim

Bem galera ta ai mais cap, queria agradecer quem ta lendo, se puderem comentar ficaria muito feliz XD


	6. Vizinhos

_Cap:6_

_Vizinhos._

_Hinata Povs_

_Quase quatro horas treinando juntos, nem sequer uma palavra do ninja mais barulhento de Konoha, já que ele tinha pedido desculpas e ainda queria voltar a ser amigo dela, era bem estranho ele ficar calado, mas Hinata sentia sendo observada por ele, Ele mal tinha comido e já tinha voltado pra treinar com Asuma, esse que já estava cansado pelo ritmo forte de Naruto. O garoto precisava de uma pausa. _

"_Pausa pra agua." – Asuma a olhou e sorriu em gratidão, Naruto sentou na grama, e de novo não tinha a olhado, respirou fundo e foi onde ele estava. Estava sentado com os olhos fechados. Sentou do lado dele, ele continuou com os olhos fechados. O velho frio na barriga apareceu, quando ela olhou pro rosto dele e o olhar parou na boca dele._

"_Naruto-Kun, ham algum problema?"- Naruto-kun, de onde isso saiu, respirou fundo. E ele continuava de olhos fechados.-_"_Não, nenhum por que?". - Respondeu friamente pra ela. Que tentou mais uma vez. - _"_Humm nada, só que parece que tem algo te incomodando."- A respiração começou a ficar descompassada._

"_Eu estou bem."- Mais uma resposta seca, Começou a ficar incomodada._

_Se levantou um pouco irritada, com o mau humor dele, ela só tinha tentado ajudar. Suspirou e fez uma leve careta, chamou Karura pra voltar a treinar, a pequena suspirou alto, fazendo Hinata sorrir era preguiçosa igual ao pai. Ao se virar viu Naruto tirando a camisa, sua boca secou ao velo sem camisa, ser um ninja tinha muitos benefícios. Mas foi rápido, Tsunade apareceu solicitando Naruto. Esse só se despediu dos alunos, e fez um leve aceno de cabeça pra ela. Ele deu as costas e foi rumo a Hokage, que acenou pra Hinata que retribuiu. Ainda sem entender a mudança no loiro._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Andando ao lado de Tsunade, era bem estranho pensava Naruto, uma caminhada quase silenciosa, cheio de curiosos, que ora ou outra cumprimentava Tsunade, e ele o grande Heroi de Konoha. Naruto ia pensativo, e olhando pra frente. Segundo Tsunade ele tinha uma pequena fortuna guardada ,foi tirado de seus devaneios quando escutou uma voz conhecida ao longe, - " Narutooo." – Vinha Sakura andando apressada. Assim que chegou perto, o abraçou e o beijou no rosto ,um beijo um tanto demorado, pra quem o detestava. Cumprimentou sua mestra. - "E onde vocês vão?" - Perguntou interessada.

Naruto olhou bem pra ela, reparou como ela havia ficado bonita. Sakura estava com os cabelos soltos, com uma blusa justa de botões que deixava seu busto meio exposto, Vestida com o jaleco do hospital, e uma saia acima do joelho e uma sandália preta de salto. Sakura tinha se tornado uma mulher e tanto. -"Nos vamos ver a casa que meu pai deixou pra mim". – E sorriu de lado para Sakura.- "Posso ir?" - Mordeu o lábio pra Naruto . Que Ficou olhando os lábios rosados.- " Claro." – Deu um sorriso meio timido..

Tsunade estava acompanhando toda a cena, e viu que Sakura estava dando em cima de Naruto, confiando no amor infantil que Naruto nutria por ela na adolescencia. Tsunade tinha percebido, que sua discípula sentia algo pelo loiro, sorriu como as coisas mudavam , a menina que sempre distratou o rapaz, o fazendo de gato e sapato, mesmo tendo mudado um pouco o tratamento que ela dava ele na adolescência, agora se derretendo toda .

"Vamos, tenho mais coisas para resolver." - Tsunade os chamou.

"Então vamos Naruto." - Sakura puxou ele pelo braço, e engatou o dela no dele. Continuaram o caminho em silencio, algumas vezes Sakura falava uma ou duas coisas, mas Naruto ainda não estavam completamente de bem de sua Bachan. Então era em vão.

Andaram um pouco mais, e chegaram em frente a um muro vivo tão comprido que sumia de vista. Naruto estava espantado, nunca tinha ido ate aquela área de Konoha, ate que viu um portão com um símbolo, e reconheceu na hora. Clã Hyuuga. Naruto andou mais um pouco com Sakura grudada em seu braço. Mais perto do portão do clã, qual a surpresa de ver Hinata saindo, so que essa Hinata era menor, e com o cabelo castanho, e olhos parou e ficou encarando a Hyuuga, enquanto a mesma olhava de Naruto pra Sakura, sem expressão nenhuma. Ate que Sakura se pronunciou.

" Oi Hanabi !" – E sorriu simpática. - "Ola Sakura, Uzumaki, Godaime-sama." – Respondeu polidmanete. E balançou a cabeça para o Naruto em sinal de admiração..

Naruto olhava incrédulo a garota a sua frente, era idêntica a Hinata, a única diferença era a altura, e o busto menor, Naruto olhou de Naruto, para Hanabi, mas a mesma não esboçava nenhuma reação. A Hyuuga não falou nada, Fez uma reverencia a Tsunade, saudou os outros dois e continuou o seu caminho.

"Quem e essa?" – Perguntou curioso a Sakura. Que o respondeu em prontidão. - "Essa e a jovem Hyuuga Hanabi, se acha a melhor em tudo, principalmente que deve ser líder no lugar de Hinata."- Fez cara de desprezo. – "Nunca chegara aos pés da Hinata.". Não conhecia a garota, mas já sentia uma pequena aversão a ela.

Tsunade chamou a atenção de Naruto, informando que haviam chegado em sua casa. Naruto virou, e só viu mato. Olhou de soslaio para Tsunade, para ver se era verdade.

"Entra ai ." – Tsunade indicou o mato para Naruto.

" Serio?. Eu vou ficar todo coçando ba .." – Parou de falar. Tsunade sorriu de leve, com a menção do apelido, que ele dava a ela.-"Tem que ativar o jutsu de liberação, então entra ai."

Naruto nem questionou, entrou no mato. Assim que colocou o pé no terreno, Não tinha mais mato, surgiu foi uma casa linda , com um belo járdim Caminhando pelo terreno, percebeu que estava tudo bem cuidado, a grama aparada, as flores regadas. Quando estava na porta, sentiu Sakura segurar sua mão, e Tsunade colocar a mão em seu ombro. Não reclamou do contato de Tsunade, achou ate bom. Abriu a maçaneta e viu que a casa estava impecavel. A sala era grande forrada com um imenso tapete creme, com um sofá preto uma mesa de centro, com algumas pedras vermelhas. Naruto se emocionou quando viu a foto de seus pais em um quadro enorme na parede Sua mãe com kimono branco que contrastava muito com os cabelos vermelhos e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, e la estava seu pai com a capa de Hokage, com um sorriso mais tímido, segurando a mão de sua mãe seus olhos marejaram, mas ele não ia chorar, olhou mais uma vez para o quadro, e Seguiu o corredor com Sakura em seu encalço, abriu a primeira porta ,era um banheiro grande e bonito, continuou pelo corredor abriu outra porta, era uma sala com uma mesa idêntica a que tinha na sala de reuniões da Hokage tinha alguns papeis na mesa, Naruto julgou ser uma sala de reuniões, continuou o tour pela casa, chegou a cozinha, era toda branca com detalhes na parede em azul, viu na geladeira alguns adesivos de sapo no quais eram muito parecido com gamabunta, segurou a risada, o gama-oyabin não devia saber disso. A mesa da cozinha era grande , tinha lugar para umas dez pessoas, Naruto achou um pouco exagerado, mas ele tinha certeza que isso tinha dedo de sua mãe. Saiu da cozinha e voltou a sala, subiu as escadas, Assim que chegou no segundo andar viu mais cinco portas. Era magico, ver a casa onde ele devia ter crescido com seus pais. A Kyuubi se remexeu dentro dele. Abriu a primeira porta perto da escada. Era uma sala grande, cheio de fotos, Naruto acendeu a luz e ficou maravilhado com o que estava vendo, fotos de seu pai e sua mãe com várias pessoas, começou a olhar atentamente cada foto, e se surpreendeu com a primeira que havia visto. Era seu pai, e sua mãe com a barriga enorme, seu pai estava sorrindo abraçado com um senhor forte , que estava sorrindo mas parecia não ter costume de fazer, esse mesmo senhor estava abraçado com uma mulher muito bonita, com cabelos negros segurando uma garotinha, e na frente do senhor forte, Naruto reconheceu na hora sendo Itachi, então a garotinha era Sasuke, e soltou a risada. Sakura ate agora calada só admirando a bela casa de Naruto, junto com Tsunade, chegou perto do loiro que estava rindo, Naruto apontou a foto para Sakura que olhou atentamente, não estava entendendo por que Naruto estava rindo da garotinha no colo de sua mãe

"Por que esta rindo da menina linda, espera Aquele ali e o Itachi, então esse e..."- Começou a rir junto com Naruto

Viu outra foto de seu pai, com um senhor imponente de olhos perolados e uma linda mulher, a qual era muito familiar com aquele cabelo negro, e os olhos perolados, dessa senhora demosntravam tremenda bondade e um sorriso doce, como que uma foto podia demonstrar isso, e pelo que Naruto viu ela tambem estava gravida, e sua mãe estava de mãos dadas com ela, a foto do lado havia outro senhor identico a da foto anterior , esse ultimo carregava um garotinho de quase um ano, com as bochechas vermelhinhas e o cabelo batendo no pescoço sorrindo no colo do pai. Tinha foto de seu pai com o trio Ino-shika-chou original e suas respectivas mulheres,outra com uma mulher com marcas vermelhas e um sorriso pouco selvagem com uma barriga aparecendo deveria estar gravida, junto com seu marido e com uma garotinha de uns doze anos, Havia fotos com o Sandaime, com Kakashi e seu time, fotos com Jiraya, gamabunta, pai e a mãe. Tsunade, um senhor com a gola no rosto e alguns insetos rodeando, com o ex Kazekage parecia muito com Gaara reconheceu temari e Kankurou, eram muitas fotos. Saiu do cômodo e deixou Tsunade e Sakura vendo as fotos. Naruto foi tirado do seu devaneio, quando Sakura o chamou falando que tinham mandado uma mensagem no bip,tinha que voltar para o hospital. Naruto acompanhou ela ate a saída, ao se despedir Sakura já o abraçou , e depositou um beijo no canto de sua boca ,ficou sem reaçã a cabelereira rosa ir, andando rápido se virou e acenou, Ficou parado um tempo tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Ainda olhando a rua avistou a sua Sensei voltando para o clã, acenou pra ela, esquecendo do seu pequeno gelo com ela, sem nenhum porquê .

"Ei Hinata-chan." - Acenou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Já era um pouco complicado ter ele na equipe,agora aguentar a bipolaridade dele já era de mais. Pelo menos o treino foi bom, os garotos estavam esgotados. Escutou alguém a chamando e a voz era parecida com a do loiro que estava deixando ela louca . Ahh inferno, ela estava mesmo louca ou distraída como ela nunca tinha visto aquela casa enorme bem na frente dos domínios Hyuuga, e agora sim , ela viu de onde a voz que a chamava vinha, e não podia acreditar, ele estava acenando, suas mãos começaram a suar., podia fingir que não tinha visto, droga ele vinha em direção a ela._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hinata-chan, ei Hinata." – Chamou com entusiasmo. - " Naruto, o que foi?" – O tom foi meio frio.

Naruto colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu de lado, não percebendo a impaciência de sua "sensei".

" Nos vamos ser vizinhos ." – Sorriu mais ainda, e ela arregalou os olhos.

_Droga. -_" Que legal Naruto." – Sentiu o frio na barriga vindo com força, sua cabeça latejou. Sorriu amarela. -"Então vem pra você conhecer minha casa". – Estava muito empolgado com a casa ,a pegou ela pelo braço e puxou em direção a casa.

Assim que ela entrou, ficou deslumbrada, a sala era linda, com uma carpete macio, um sofá preto, lareira, era bem aconchegante, ele segurou a mão de Hinata, que deixou ser guiada por seu aluno. Mostrou a cozinha e a levou ao salão de fotos . Assim que entrou Hinata ficou maravilhada, o cômodo era enorme e cheio de fotografias, tinha prateleiras com porta chamou a atenção dela pra mostrar uma foto em especial. - "Hinata olha aqui, que menina linda." – Apontando pra foto.

Teve que concordar. - "Nossa e mesmo." – Ela parou e olhou com mais atenção, aquele garoto na frente do pai ela já tinha visto, aquele garoto com semblante sorridente era o Itachi, então a menina era ... Hinata soltou a risada e Naruto acompanhou. -"Mas eu queria te mostrar essa foto em especial." – E apontou para a foto. Ficou sem reação. -"Não acredito". - Colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca. A lagrima escorreu . Era sua mãe de mãos dadas com uma moça ruiva muito bonita, e estava seu pai estava sorrindo ao lado do Yondaime . Naruto sorriu e apontou pra outras fotos. - "Tem mais fotos de sua mãe com a minha." – Ficou feliz em ver a reação de estava maravilhada, foto por foto via sua mãe. E alguns conhecidos. Naruto tirou ela de seus devaneios. -" Hoje eu conheci sua irmã, vocês são bem parecidas."- Comentou . -"Só na aparência, mesmo." – Devia ter achado sua irmã o máximo, todos admiravam a caçula dos Hyuuga. Fez uma cara de descaso, depois que Hinata, falou que todos a achavam o maximo. -"Só que você e muito mais bonita que ela né." – Falou meio obvio e sorriu ao ver as bochechas de sua Sensei corarem.

_Droga_. - " Naruto muito obrigada por compartilhas essas fotos, na mansão, meu pai escondeu todas, então tem muito tempo eu não vejo uma foto da minha mãe."- Sorriu grata e tambem pra mudar de assunto. Estava muito entusiasmado. - "Que isso sempre que quiser pode vir aqui ." – Parou de frente, A Hinata, e olhou no fundo daquelas perolas. Viu ela corar e Falar rapidamente. -"Ok. Agora eu tenho que ir, resolver papeladas do clã." – Deu um breve aceno de cabeça. Ele continuou a a insistir. - " Eu te levo ate a sua casa.". -Estava começando a ficar sem saida. -" Obrigado. Mas fica em frente a sua." – Queria despistar ele, mas não tinha como.- "Não tem problema, você e minha Sensei, tenho que te proteger." – Ela riu, acabava de entregar sua vantagem. - "Ok então me acompanhe." – Ele pegou na mão dela , que suspirou, desceram calados, a mão dele era quente. Chegaram na porta, ela soltou a mão dele, quando ela ia se despedir, Naruto a interrompeu. - "Ham , posso te fazer uma pergunta?". – Fixou os olhos nela, viu que ela começou a respirar mais forte.- "Claro". – Sua respiração entregava que ela estava nervosa. - "Você tem , sabe, ham algum relacionamento com o Teme?". – Olhou pro outro lado disfarçando. HinataSentiu sua testa ficar úmida, mas respondeu a pergunta. - "Eu e ele, saímos uma vez a alguns meses." – Omitiu a parte, em que ele a agarrou e quase a arrastou a força, para reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

Naruto estudava o rosto da Hyuuga, que parecia contar a verdade, e se sentiu tolo, não tinha nada com Hinata pra ficar investigando sua vida.

Agora estava curiosa. - "Mas por que a Pergunta Naruto-Kun." – Soltou o Kun sem querer. Ele reparou, sorriu, - "Eu gosto quando me chama assim." Colocou a mão no ombro desnudo de Hinata, que acompanhou a mão dele ate pousar em seu ombro. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e uma pequena pulsação no baixo ventre.-"Mas por que a pergunta Naruto-kun" – Falou o mais doce possível. Ele a olhou serio.- "Não sei algo no olhar dele, sabe me incomodou, ele te olhou como se fosse uma presa a ser abatida, meio estranho." – O tom de Naruto mudou. Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, sabia das intenções de Sasuke e por isso, fugia dele como o diabo foge da cruz.- "Eu sei, Neji já tinha me alertado, mas muito obrigada assim mesmo." – Sorriu agradecida. Mas incomodada com a situaçã colocou a outra mão em seu ombro, por impulso a encarou, e naquele momento se perdeu naqueles olhos. Hinata não conseguia desviar o olhar, seu coração já estava batendo com toda intensidade, seria ali, o que ela mais tinha desejado em toda a sua vida.

"Hinataaaaaaaa Hinataaa."

Não podia ser, estava ali com o amor de sua vida, de frente pra ela, no maior clima e alguém estava gritando o nome dela, ela ia fingir que não estava ouvindo.

Naruto estava bem perto do rosto dela, e ela estava aceitando a investida dele, coisa que ele nem sabia o porque estava fazendo aquilo, so sabia que queria provar aqueles lábios carnudos, dava pra sentir toda a tensão que exalava deles. E alguém acabava de quebrar o clima, gritando, ele ia ignorar, mas sentiu o chackra se aproximando, se afastou de Hinata, e olhou quem vinha.

"Hinata eu estava te chamando." – Falou com tom de superioridade. Hinata rolou os olhos para Naruto, em frustração e incredulidade, continuando a ignorar a irmã, Hanabi já estava testando sua paciência, era muito imatura e irritante."Ei eu estou falando com você, papai me pediu pra te procurar, ele precisa falar com você agora." – Deu as costas , indo em direção ao clã. Hinata deu mais um suspiro, ficou na ponta dos pés, e o beijou na bochecha. Desejou uma boa noite, e foi atrás de Hanabi. Naruto Ficou olhando a silhueta de Hinata sumir, assim que ela entrou no clã ele trancou a casa e seguiu rumo ao seu apartamento. Com um único pensamento, Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Povs_

"_|Ele ia me beijar", foi com esse pensamento que foi pra reunião, seu pai e os anciões discutindo, e ela lá, só pensando no quase beijo. A dois dias, jurara a esquecer dele, e hoje quase o beijou, realmente ela não era uma mulher de palavras sobre o assunto Naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ei povo mais lindo, queria agradecer quem esta lendo, tenho muitas visualizações, fico feliz mesmo, e a quem ta lendo, quem puder comentar, pra dizer se tá gostando ou se não tá gostando eu ficaria mais feliz ainda : )


	7. Surpresa

Cap 7: Surpresas

"_Hinata povs"_

_Mal conseguiu dormir há noite, tudo que conseguia pensar era no quase beijo com Naruto, ela não sabia de onde tinha vindo a coragem, tanto dela quanto dela, parecia que tinha milhões de borboletas em seu estomago, seu coração disparava só de lembrar do toque dele em sua pele, os arrepios continuavam. Assim que o visse de manhã ia tratar de resolver essa pendência. Nada iria estragar o seu dia, nem mesmo seu pai, Hanabi ou qualquer que fosse o motivo, Tomou banho, escovou os dentes, colocou sua nova roupa de treino, que consistia, na famosa camisa de telinha que ia até os pulsos, tinha se livrado daquela blusa de moletom do clã, agora era uma camiseta roxa que ia até abaixo dos seios, deixando a barriga exposta, com a calça preta colada , e as sandálias ninjas negras. Assim que saiu do quarto já recebeu o olhar reprovador do pai , respirou fundo e seguiu ate as escadas, onde topou com Neji que não conseguiu disfarçar e olhou pela primeira vez sua prima como mulher, deixando Hinata incomodada, Desejou um rápido bom dia e subiu apressado as escadas. _

_Assim que saiu do distrito Hyyuga, e chegou as ruas de Konoha , a reação masculina foi imediata, olhares discretos e indiscretos, assovios e elogios eram disparados a Hinata.. Hoje era o dia._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto acordou com seu despertador tocando, sua noite foi tranquila, embalada com sonhos sobre Hinata, tudo nela era perfeito, seu cabelo, seu rosto, sorriso, aquele olhar doce que se ele pudesse se perderia. Balançou a cabeça não tinha nem cinco dias , que ele havia voltado e já estava totalmente interessado na herdeira dos Hyuuga. Levantou da cama e foi direto pro chuveiro, o dia ia ser corrido e produtivo, iria treinar, levar suas poucas coisas pra sua casa, e comprar algumas peças de roupas, por que usar as do Teme já estavam fora de questão.

Estava terminando de se vestir, quando ouviu alguém entrando. - "Naruto você está ai?" – Sakura entrou sem nenhuma cerimô do quarto, terminando de colocar a blusa, sorriu ao ver Sakura, esta que já estava uniformizada com o traje médico. - "Bom dia Sakura-chan". – Assustou-se ao ver Sakura se jogar em cima dele, selando seus lábios e o puxando pra um beijo.

Naruto demorou um pouco a entender e corresponder o beijo, Sakura pulou em seu colo, e enganchou as pernas em sua cintura. Quando era mais novo sempre imaginou como seria beijar Sakura, mas nunca daquela maneira. Por Kami Sakura beijava muito bem, suas línguas se tocavam com tamanha vontade e curiosidade. Que logo Sakura soltou um leve gemido, o que foi o estopim pra Naruto a prensar na parede. Sakura soltou as pernas da cintura de Naruto, e cortou o beijo, colocou a mão no peito dele o empurrando, com sua força absurda, o fazendo cair sentado no sofá, Mais que depressa, Sakura subiu e sentou sobre ele voltando a beija-lo, já estava sentindo toda a ereção dele , o que a fez gemer mais alto, deixando Naruto enlouquecido.

Naruto já não aguentava mais, quando a virou sobre o sofá deitando sobre ela, encaixando o seu quadril no dela, fez ela gemer mais alto, não estava mais aguentando se conter, Sua mão percorreu o vestido, ja sentindo os botões, foi desabotoando um a um, Naruto cessou o beijo, Sakura abriu os olhos es,esmeraldinos e o encarou, as esmeraldas estavam cheias de desejo. Naruto tirou sua blusa encarou a kunoichi seminua a sua frente, a olhou de cima embaixo totalmente entregue a ele, nem em seus maiores sonhos, tinha imaginado que veria Sakura daquele jeito, começou a trilhar leves beijos e chupões no pescoço da rosada, que arranhava as costas de Naruto, voltou a beija-la , com uma mão começou a acariciar o seio já desnudo da Rosada, e a outra retirava a última peça que faltava. Escutou uma batida na porta , parou e Sakura o puxou de novo pra mais um beijo, escutou mais uma , Sakura puxou sua cabeça pra baixo e sussurrou em seu ouvido, mais uma batida, Sakura continuou sussurrando.

\- "Por favor Naruto-Kun, eu quero você agora". - Ela implorou pra ele.

Sentiu um chacra conhecido, por um leve instante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata povs_

_Assim que chegou no prédio de Naruto, seu coração batia descontrolada, sua respiração estava descompassada, chegou ao apartamento se controlou mentalmente respirou fundo , deu uma batida na porta, e esperou um pouco, respirou de novo, e deu mais uma, achou estranho, era cedo, deu mais uma , ativou o Byakugan pra ver se ele estava em casa. Seu corpo ficou imóvel , sua respiração diminuiu , seus olhos começaram a arder, e as lagrimas começaram a cair, não queria acreditar no que viu, seu corpo não respondia, assim que conseguiu reunir um pouco de forças, saiu correndo de lá. Como ela era burra, como pode acreditar que ele tinha se interessado por ela, sempre tinha sido Sakura, era sempre ela, como pode achar que ele iria escolher ela ao invés da poderosa Haruno, discípula da Hokage e Sannin lendária, ele nunca prestou atenção em você Hinata, como você pode ter sido tão ingênua, burra. Parou perto do campo onde o treino estava marcado, respirou fundo, a raiva, ódio, vergonha e humilhação estavam a consumindo, as lagrimas cessaram, não ia chorar, não mais dessa vez era serio. Estava cansada de ser boa com todos._

_Ao chegar no campo de treino, Karura estava sozinha aquecendo, Hinata a desejou um bom dia seco, enquanto amaldiçoava alguem._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Karura olhou sua Sensei, já a conhecia só de escutar seu andado_, _Hoje era estava irada com algo, ou alguém, balançou sua cabeça e suspirou, Naruto tinha pisado na bola, ela tinha certeza. Nem se deu ao trabalho de falar algo em consolo, Sua Sensei estava estranha com uma aura meia assassina, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe ficava quando seu pai fazia algo errado. Se afastou um pouco, o clima estava tão pesado, que ela ja estava ficando incomodada.

Asuma chegou junto com Chô, ao se proximarem da sua Sensei, Karura os alertou com sinais de mãos, só a cumprimentaram de longe e se juntaram a Karura, que logo explicou a situação de sua Sensei, os alertando pra não fazerem nada de errado. Hinata chamou os dois para o treino, enquanto Koyama sentou na grama. Hinata com poucas palavras, passou uma serie de movimentos de Taijutsu, já que os dois tinham dificuldades parecidas, a cada serie o grau de dificuldade aumentava , Karura tentava não errar, evitando entrar em conflito com Hinata. sua Sensei estava maligna.

Já tinha se passado quase meia hora de treino, quando Naruto apareceu correndo e sorrindo.´

\- "Bom di ..." – Foi cortado, por uma Hinata com uma carranca, e o tom de voz seco. -"Esta atrasado Uzumaki, três mil flexões agora. Karura eu ainda não disse pra parar o treino disse?" – Quem diria que um dia aprenderia algo com Hanabi, o tom de desprezo usado pela irmã com todos, realmente funcionava

Naruto olhou perplexo, como assim, três mil flexões. -"Hinata-chan, você está brincando ne?". – Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça sorrindo, pensando. Mas logo viu que era serio. - "Hinata- Sensei ou Hinata-Sama ok, se não começar a fazer as flexões agora, vai fazer seis mil entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe Uzumaki?" – Manteve o tom frio, quase cruel.

Naruto a olhou , ela estava falando serio, procurou o olhar de Karura que só balançou a cabeça em negativa, Asuma nem olhou pra ele. Começou a fazer flexões depois de quinze minutos o suor começou a escorrer, aos vinte terminou a série, podia ser um ninja excepcional mas flexões nunca foi sua praia. Olhou pra sua Sensei, essa nem olhava pra onde ele estava. O treino passou tranquilo, fizeram a pausa pro almoço. Trocaram de pares ao voltar, Karura com Naruto e Asuma com Hinata. O treino era quase silencioso, eram ouvidos so os golpes.

Naruto chamou a atençao de Karura. -"Ei Karura-chan, o que a Hinata-chan tem?" – Olhou curioso pra menina a sua frente. Karura rolou os olhos pra ele

\- "Acho que você fez alguma merda." – Confidenciou baixinho. O ninja a sua frente ficou perplexo.- "Eu não fiz nada com ela, ontem conversamos e estávamos bem." – Tentava se lembrar se tinha dito alguma coisa que a ofendeu. Sobre o quase beijo, ela parecia feliz.

Hinata interrompeu a conversa. "E pra treinar ou conversar. Anda vamos trocar de novo." – Parou em frente a Naruto, enquanto Karura foi pra perto de Asuma rapidamente.

Nem esperou a contagem, já foi logo pra cima de Naruto, que desviava até facilmente no começo, Assim que Hinata ativou o Byakugan, Naruto sentiu o chackra de mais cedo e entendeu o motivo da raiva, arregalou os olhos, era obvio ela tinha visto tudo. Agora já não conseguia mais se defender facilmente, rapidamente Hinata fez o jutsu que mais o irritou, quando lutou com Neji, o Juukenhou -" Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisu", - Que foi proferido a Naruto, sentindo todo o poder do golpe, todos os seus pontos de chacra se fecham, ele caiu respirando com dificuldade, ainda olhando incrédulo a mulher a sua frente. Mais uma vez tinha ferrado tudo com Hinata.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Povs_

_Agora ele a olhava como uma ninja de verdade. Devia ter ficado surpreso com o golpe exclusivo de Neji. Sorriu de lado ao ver o poderoso Ninja parado, não tinha acabado ainda, iria testar o seu novo jutsu nele, senboun Hyuuga. Concentrou o chacra nas mãos , fez o mesmo movimento do Jukenhou, agora era se concentrar e moldar o chacra em formatos de agulhas e destruir todos o tenketsus de Naruto. Como ele ainda estava incrédulo era mais fácil, O atacou, o homen a sua frente não teve nem chances de se defender, caiu no chão gemendo de dor._

_Sorriu triunfante. Seus alunos correram pra ajudar Naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aquela mulher estava louca, o atacou com um inimigo de verdade. Aquilo doía sentia como se nunca mais pudesse lutar fechou um olho fazendo uma careta de dor, aquele golpe podia acabar com a carreira de um ninja, se ele não tivesse a Kyuubi, com certeza iria se aposentar. E ela ainda continuava a sorrir meio que malignamente, mas mesmo assim o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

\- "Fim do treino, estão liberados." – Olhou pra Naruto caído com uma expressão de deleite. Enquanto dava as costas para os seus alunos.

Karura balançou a cabeça, e chutou Naruto caído. Que reclamou. -"Ei por que fez isso?" – Já estava dolorido o suficiente.

Karura o chutou de novo. - "Por que, por que, nossa Sensei era a melhor, agora ela parece carrasco movido a ódio graças a você, serio o que você fez a ela.?". – Sentou ao lado de Naruto, o olhando com curiosidade, Asuma e Chô fizeram a mesma coisa.

Naruto olhou pro céu, respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto o dia estava ficando péssimo , recusou Sakura no último instante por causa dela, e agora Hinata o achava um babaca e Sakura pensava que ele era um cavaleiro, se ela soubesse o verdadeiro motivo, iria rir dele e depois o socar. Tudo era tão mais simples antes. Deitou de novo esperando que seu chacra voltasse a fluir. Fechou os olhos e lembrou dos acontecimentos de mais cedo, com Sakura sussurrando em seu ouvido, se entregando totalmente a ele, com Hinata batendo na porta, e de novo ela, mesmo sem querer, evitou que cometesse um erro com Sakura, que ficou um pouco impaciente e decepcionada quando ele disse que não podia transar com ela. Teve que pensar em uma ótima desculpa, dizendo que era melhor irem devagar, que tinham muito tempo pra fazer o momento ser perfeito, e que a pressa era inimiga da perfeição. Mas o motivo real era que não conseguia tirar Hinata da cabeça, e um outro pequeno detalhe, ainda era virgem aos vinte quatro anos.

Com os olhos fechados parou uma shuriken que vinha em direção ao seu rosto. Passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

\- "O que foi Teme?" – Continuou com os olhos fechados. Sasuke devia ter feito um pequeno muxoxo. - "E assim que recebe seu amigo de longa data." - O tom era um pouco impaciente.

Naruto quase sorriu, ao ouvir o tom de sarcasmo de Sasuke. Levantou e olhou o amigo, que agora estava flertando descaradamente com Hinata, que o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, e que mais que depressa pegou suas coisas e saiu do campo de treino.

Estava começando a ficar profundamente incomodado, com o jeito que Sasuke a olhava e a afetava, queria muito saber se já tinha acontecido algo entre eles. - "Serio Teme o que foi?". – Encarava Sasuke, que encarava Hinata indo embora. - "Vim te chamar para irmos comemorar a sua volta." – Voltou a olhar pra Naruto. Que o olhou incrédulo , Sasuke chamando ele pra comemorar. -"Serio mesmo Sasuke, digo você e meio antisocial, sabe odeia pessoas." - Continuava achando a situação meia improvável. Sasuke se mexeu um pouco desconfortavel. - "Naruto eu mudei, custa a acreditar, e não e só eu que estou organizando, todo o pessoal das antigas vai, pelos velhos tempos.". - Deu um leve soco no braço De Naruto quecontinuou observando Sasuke. Pensou um pouco. -"Vou com uma condição." - Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, como se disse-se pra continuar. - "Vai me ajudar na mudança." - Sasuke Balançou a cabeça. - "Rapido então Dobe.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mudança foi rápida, duas caixas grandes agora estavam no chão de sua sala, Alguns poucos pertences pessoais.

-"Eu pensei que ia te ajudar com mudança." – Falou com deboche, Olhando para as duas caixas no chão. -" E ajudou.". – Girou os olhos, o Uchiha era bem chato.

\- "Ok . Aqui como eu te ajudei, não se esqueça do convite, as nove horas no Konohas'Bar." - Sasuke o intimou praticamente.

\- " E o que eu visto?". – Não tinha quase roupa alguma e tambem não sabia o que vestir. -"Algo formal, sabe, não ninja,". - Respondeu obviamente.

Naruto fez bico. - "Mais eu não tenho, algo não ninja." – Esteve fora oito anos não tinha tido tempo de sair as compras.

Sasuke suspirou. - " Vamos lá em casa, você usa algo que te agrade e amanhã vamos as compras ok.". - Naruto ja estava começando a irrita-lo

"Não quero usar suas roupas." – Fez beicinho. Sasuke começava a se recorda de como Naruto podia ser irritante - "Vamos Dobe não quero me atrasar.". - Naruto fez um muxoxo e saiu xingando Sasuke. -"Nossa que mal amado você." – Passou por Sasuke, o apressando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hinata Povs"_

_Já tinha alguns dias, que não sentava a mesa em sua casa, e realizava uma refeição decente, e o melhor estava comendo sozinha e com calma. Sentiu uma presença conhecida. - "Neji-Nissan , que milagre e esse , de você esta em casa." – Perguntou despreocupada. O surpreeendendo. - "A ANBU está sem missões, então Tsunade-Sama nos liberou mais cedo.". – Sentou de frente pra prima, a analisando._

_ Começou a ficar um pouco incomodada, mas tentou manter o tom normal, seu primo era mestre em decifra-la. -"A Godaime tá bem tranquila então, ela nunca fez isso." – Bebericou seu chá calmamente. Neji continuo a olha-la -"Deve ser por que hoje tem uma festa , que a Sakura está organizando para o Naruto, como uma boas vindas atrasada." – Começou a encarar sua prima._

_Ao ouvir o nome de Sakura e Naruto na mesma frase, Hinata já se mexeu na cedeira desconfortável, pra que festa de boas-vindas, se Sakura já tinha o recepcionado tão bem._

_ Neji se ajeitou na cadeira . - "Algum problema Hinata?" – Neji estreitou os olhos pra prima._

_Seu primo devia ler mentes, era expert em saber quando ela estava bem, ou se algo a incomodava, por mais que antes achasse fofo, agora começava a achar ele um pouco incoveniente. Manteve a calma para o responder. -"Estou bem Nissan, não pareço bem pra você?". – Era uma péssima mentirosa, e Neji sabia melhor que ninguém ele __Sorriu de canto, ela sabia que ele ia armar alguma.- "Se você esta bem, pode ir na festa já que foi convidada." – Tirou um pequeno bilhete, e entregou pra prima. Hinata pegou o papel, e quando bateu o olho na letra, reconheceu de quem era. Sentiu uma enorme aversão ao pequeno papel em suas mãos. Largou em cima da mesa, balançou a cabeça em negativa. - "Estou um pouco indisposta Neji." – Era uma péssima mentirosa, por que Neji soltou um muxoxo de desdém e sorriu em seguida. - "Ele ainda a incomoda né?" – Cruzou os braços, e ergueu o queixo. Hinata odiava quando ele fazia isso._

_-"Claro que não." – Saiu ate bem convincente, pois o primo não estreitou os olhos. -"Se não te incomoda, você vai a festa comigo então." – Agora sim estreitou os olhos pra ela, como se lesse todas as expressões de seu rosto e corpo._

_Respirou fundo, não queria ficar vendo a Rosada maravilha, se vangloriando de ter o ninja mais famoso como namorado., mas se não fosse ia ter Neji no seu pé, a questionando de não querer curtir um pouco a vida, e de que ainda estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo ninja mais barulhento de Konoha. Olhou bem pro homem a sua frente, suspirou em derrota. - "Que horas e a festa?" – Só podia estar louca de concordar com isso._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tá ai mais um capítulo pessoas mais lindas do mundo. Queria agradecer do fundo do meu coração a PriSalles que mais uma vez comentou. Obrigada mesmo, e Tambem a quem comenta Inbox e ao pessoal que tá lendo, Chegando a 600 visualizações.

Perola negra queria te agradecer de novo, nem acredito que vc se cadastrou so por causa da minha fic S2

E quero agradecer também a Anna Beatriz , Gisele Cruz e Luiz4200 que favoritaram a fic. Obrigada mesmo galera. Beijinho

PriSalles valeu mesmo, não sei onde estou com a cabeça, muito obrigado pelo alerta srsrsrs, em salvou. Beijão


	8. Sem Controle

Cap 8 : Sem controle

Nunca tinha ido de fato ao bairro Uchiha, e não sabia como Sasuke se acostumou com aquilo, era totalmente quieto, nem os pássaros cantavam, faltava vida e alegria aquele lugar, Julgar Sasuke era fácil ninguém realmente procurou saber o que se passava com ele, se preocupou com a tragédia que ele tinha visto. Respirou mais fundo. - "Não acredito que você está tentando me entender, sabe o que eu passei e as minhas escolhas ." – Falou calmo. Dessa vez Naruto não sentiu nenhuma ironia vindo de seu amigo. - "Ninguém merece passar pelo que você passou." – Respondeu em solidariedade. Sasuke o respondeu calmamente, com um sabio que havia aceitado seu destino. -" Eu tentava entender , uma explicação, acabei aceitando que ser um Uchiha não e uma dadiva e sim uma maldição." – Respirou fundo. – " Sabe Naruto acabei aceitando também que itachi fez um favor pra humanidade, se os Uchihas continuassem não haveria paz no mundo shinobi."- Não tinha rancor, não tinha magoa, era só um homem que amadureceu na base do sofrimento.

"Sasuke você tem coração e cérebro." – Cortou o clima ruim, Por mais que Sasuke tinha aceitado, ficar relembrando do passado não era bom pra ele.O amigo soltou uma gargalhada sincera. - "Senti sua falta Dobe." – Deu um leve soco no braço de Naruto. - "Eu também Teme." – Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo.

"Ei dobe você não me contou como foi ficar todo esse tempo fora de Konoha?." – Perguntou interessado ao loiro.- " A Teme, foi bom e ruim, o lado bom foi que conheci muitas pessoas boas, achei o que restou do meu pais..."- Sasuke o interrompeu. - "O pais do redemoinho?" – Olhou espantado pra Naruto. Que manteve a expressão do rosto neutra. -"Bem o que restou dele, era uma selva, a floresta tomou conta da vila." - Sentiu um pouco de compaixão, Pelo menos no caso de Naruto, ele tinha uma sorte a mais, não tinha conhecido seus familiares, não teve que cortar os laços, no seu caso, foram todos arrebentados.-"Sinto muito Dobe.". Naruto manteve a postura. - "Eu sabia que eu tinha que ir lá, e não foi uma perda de tempo, achei alguns pergaminhos, o que foi muito estranho, eles meio que apareceram assim que entrei em um dos únicos prédios que não estava totalmente tomado pela vegetação." – Ainda achava meio estranho os pergaminhos e a forma que eles funcionavam.- "O estranho Teme, que assim que peguei nos pergaminhos, meio que eles se comunicavam comigo."

Sasuke Ergueu a sobrancelha em descrença .- "Serio eles simplesmente te passaram a informação sem você ler." – respondeu o olhou, e com um sorriso torto. - " Está duvidando é." – Mais que depressa, fez os selos e encostou em Sasuke que caiu no chão ofegante.O amigo o olhou aterrorizado deitado no chão imóvel. - "O que você fez comigo Naruto ?" – Só podia mexer a boca e os olhos. Desfez os selos, e Sasuke levantou. - "Esse e um dos vinte selos proibidos, dos Uzumakis, eu selei seu corpo junto com seu chackra. Resumindo posso deixar incapaz quem eu quiser." – Repondeu em tom sombrio, era como se tivesse o livre arbítrio pra decidir pela vida de seus oponentes. Sasuke o olhava assombrado e admirado."Eu sei Teme e assustador ate pra mim, e só você e a Ba-chan sabem disso.". - "Pode ficar tranquilo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Sasuke disse roupas não ninja, ele falou literalmente, Naruto nunca tinha visto aqueles modelos de roupas, realmente dentre os últimos dois anos, tinha perdido mesmo contato com o mundo. Fez Sasuke dar uma cueca nova que estava em um pacote fechado. Estava usando uma camisa branca de mangas compridas , Sasuke tinha dito ser social, calça jeans preta, e um sapato preto muito bem engraxado. Olhou no espelho e tinha que admitir estava muito bonito mesmo. Sasuke apareceu atrás dele, Naruto olhou o amigo, estava impecável, com uma camisa polo azul escuro, calça de linho negra, e sapatos engraxados do mesmo modelo de Naruto

" Dobe tenho que admitir ate que você tem salvação." – Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu continuava a se olhar no espelho, tinha ficado realmente bom. - "Preciso de roupas assim Teme." – Se virou pra Sasuke, que olhava sua blusa.- " Vai com essa camisa fechada até o pescoço,?" – Apontou pra blusa muito bem arrumada. Naruto se olhou, estava tudo certo. - "Vamos Dobe, abra uns três botões e dobre a manga até perto do cotovelo." – Falou pro amigo obviamente. Que fez o que Sasuke disse.- " Até que ficou melhor Teme." – Sorriu mais ainda diante do espelho. Começou a ficar mais animado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Maldita hora que aceitou sair com Neji, só pra evitar as indagações do primo sobre Naruto, e como ele interferia em sua vida, e que ela tinha que superar. Neji também a estava irritando, agora eram três, Naruto, Neji e o nojento do Sasuke. Como ela era facilmente manipulada , agora ia ter que acompanhar o seu primo, onde provavelmente os dois estariam, ainda estava de roupão escolhendo o que vestir. Olhou no closet não era chata com roupas, mas hoje tinha que ir perfeita. Sentou na cama, e achou o vestido perfeito, que Hanabi tinha dado em seu aniversario passado, era um modelo cocktail adress preto tomara que caia, com detalhes em vermelho no busto, Assim que colocou o vestido, quase caiu pra trás, o busto já avantajado ficou bem exposto, o inferno do vestido ficou na metade das coxas, mas mesmo assim achou lindo, Achou um sapato meia pata vermelho que caiu como uma luva, Cresceu uns cinco centímetros, virou de um lado para o outro. Agora era se maquiar. Nejo bateu na porta a chamando para ir. Passou um lápis bem de leve nos olhos, rímel, um pouco de cor nas bochechas, e um leve batom vermelho nos lábios. Neji bateu de novo. _

"_Só um minuto Ni-ssan." . Colocou um par de brincos vermelhos. Pegou sua bolsa de mão conferiu se tinha dinheiro necessário. Mais uma batida insistente. Respirou fundo. Pegou a pulseira que sua mãe havia lhe deixado, era de prata com um pequeno pingente em ouro branco com a inicial de seu nome.-_"_Hinata-Sama, se não responder irei colocar, essa porta abaixo." – Já estava impaciente, sua prima nunca foi de se arrumar ou de se atrasar._

_Suspirou, Borrifou perfume em sí. Ao abrir a porta seu primo fico sem palavras quando a viu._

"_Neji-Nissam ... Você está muito bonito." – E era totalmente verdade, Camisa gola v verde, que exibia os belos contornos de Neji, calça Skinny preta e um sapatenis. - "Vamos então, já que você estava me apressando." – Sorriu puxando o primo pelo braço.__Passou por Hanabi que cerrou os olhos ao ver os dois passando. Ao passar pela rua principal do bairro Hyuuga, recebeu o comprimento de seus familiares, _

_Era muito difícil andar com aquele salto. __Pegou no braço do primo pra se equilibrar, Neji se enrijeceu ao toque de Hinata, Foi uma caminhada silenciosa, Hinata absorta em seu pensamento, em como torturar Naruto mais e mais._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ao chegar na boate, o local já estava lotado e com uma longa fila de espera, Neji tinha certeza que a Godaime, tinha fechado o lugar, já que o estabelecimento era dela. Balançou a cabeça. Pegou Hinata pela mão, ao chegar a porta do bar nem precisou dar nome, Kotetsu só tirou a corrente cumprimentou ao passar por ele e entrou. E ser um capitão ANBU também tinha suas vantagens. A pista de dança e enorme, Neji olhava todo aquele povo dançando e pulando. Só de pensar em estar naquele meio o deixava com falta de ar. Já Hinata estava maravilhada, nunca tinha ido a boate, e olha que convites não faltaram, tanto da Hokage, quanto dos amigos.

Neji parou e começou a olhar para todos os lados, pra ver se achava seus amigos, olhou para o bar, que era quase tão comprido quanto a pista de dança, tinha no mínimo uns doze bartenders servindo bebidas atrás de bebidas, e ainda tinham os garçons que iam e vinham a todo momento.

Hinata chegou perto do ouvido do primo e perguntou.- "Nissan onde eles estão ?" - Já estava ficando impaciente. Começou a procurar tambem, bastou uma olhada pra cima, pra sua noite começar a ser estragada. Lá estava o ninja mais cachorro de Konoha, com a oferecida numero um do seu lado. Puxou o ar com força. Mas acabou sorrindo de lado ao ver o quanto o loiro estava incomodado com a oferecida se esfregando nele. Os olhares se cruzaram, ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo pra ela. Ela sorriu retribuindo , ele sorriu mais ainda , e Hinata levantou o dedo do meio pra ele. Que gargalhou da cena, como podia ser tão observando ela subir as escadas , ele cerrou o os olhos, ao ver que estava de mãos dadas com Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Povs_

"_Bem feito se ele tá achando que com um sorriso lindo , eu vou esquecer, ai que ódio, ele primeiro demonstra estar interessado em mim, e depois se deita com aquela, aquela hurrrr._

_Ao chegar no camarote, foi recebida com salva de palmas e ovações pois era a primeira vez que ia a boate com eles ,ficou toda corada, um a um foram cumprimentar ela, Na vez de Sasuke ele disse que precisava falar com ela, enrijeceu queria ficar longe do Uchiha. E lá estava Naruto,segurando uma cerveja, com uma bendita camisa branca com dois botões abertos que o deixava lindo, e ainda fez questão de abrir aquele sorriso , o ignorou de novo. Sakura a abraçou e disse que ela estava sumida. Ia mostrar a sumida pra aquela oferecida._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tomou um susto quando viu Ino gritar com Sai e jogar ele de quase três metros de altura e se estatelar no chão. Todo mundo parou perto da sacada do camarote pra ver se ele estava bem. Assim que viu Ino mandou um beijo pra ela, que jogou um copo nele.

"Nem fica preocupada, essa briga ainda foi pequena , na ultima vez ela jogou tequila e tacou fogo nele." – Kiba a acalmou, fazendo-a rir.- "Há quanto tempo não nos reunimos assim ?" – Perguntou olhando a confusão, onde Shikamaru e Temari seguravam uma Ino possessa de raiva. -"Acho que fica melhor, a quanto tempo, você não se reuni com a gente, estamos quase sempre aqui, ou na barraca do Ichiraku, ou no churrasco dos Koyama." – Kiba a encarava.- "Muito trabalho no clã, você sabe como lá e cheio de detalhes." – Suspirou. - "Pode ficar tranquilo, não vou te matar por deixar Karura se machucar." – Riu com a cara de alivio que o amigo fez.- "Eu não sabia, e serio Hinata ,eu nunca faria algo pra te prejudicar ou te magoar." – Aqueles olhos castanhos eram sinceros até demais Estava ficando desconfortável já, primeiro Sasuke e agora Kiba. - "Pode ficar tranquilo, eu sei que não Kiba, nossa amizade e muito importante pra mim." – Se sentiu péssima ao falar isso, e ver a reação dele. - "Ok eu entendi." – Deu as costas a ela, e saiu do camarote.

Respirar fundo ajudava de verdade, ela não sabia de onde estava retirando coragem pra ser forte, se fosse a um tempo atrás teria gaguejado, saido correndo ou tinha desmaiado. Pegou um drink qualquer com o garçom que servia no camarote e voltou pra perto da sacada, tomou um gole do drink era doce, tinha gosto de tutti-frut, tomou mais um , e pouco a pouco sentia o álcool invadir seu corpo. Chamou o garçom que lhe serviu pernas já estavam leves, e começou a balançar no ritmo da música que vinha da pista.

"Destruindo corações Hinata-Sama." – A voz estava meio enrolada, mas deu pra sentir a ironia no Hinata sama . Recostou perto dela.- "Aprendi com o melhor não." – Não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, simplesmente saiu. Naruto parou e virou pra ela. - "Eu te pedi desculpa, te falei meus motivos." – O tom dele era sério. Hinata o encarou. - "E eu aceitei, mas isso não muda a verdade, boba fui eu achando que as pessoas mudam." – Estava de frente pra ele. NarutoChegou mais perto dela, a respiração dela estava mais rápida. - "Eu não tenho nada com a Sakura , foi só um beijo e foi ela que veio pra cima de mim. Essa parte você não viu né." – Segurou no braço dela .Arrepiou toda ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele. - "Se você não me largar você vai voar igual ao Sai." – Empurrou ele, que sorriu, aumentando sua raiva, quem ele estava se achando. - "Você e muito marrenta Hinata, alguém tem que tirar sua marra." – Chegou mais perto , sentia a respiração dela, o peito dela subia e descia muito rápido. Faltava muito pouco .- "Naruto, tá tudo bem ai ?"Levantou a cabeça e olhou pro teto, e depois olhou pra Hinata que o empurrou e saiu de perto dele. Sakura olhou pra ele como se pedisse explicações. - "O que ?" – Levantou as sobrancelhas querendo saber o por que.- "O que aconteceu aqui ?" – Colocou o dedo no peito dele. Manteve a calma. - "Não aconteceu nada e eu não te devo satisfação alguma Sakur.a." - Deu as costas a Sakura a deixando com a boca aberta e saiu do camarote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

"_Como eu posso ser tão idiota assim, ele vem com um papinho meia boca, de que ele e a vitima. _

_Arrumou o cabelo em um coque frouxo e desceu em direção ao bar. Não sentia suas pernas atravessou com dificuldade a pista de dança cheia, ao chegar achou um banco vazio e se sentou. O Bartender logo a atendeu.- _" _O que a princesa deseja?" – Perguntou e sorriu galante pra Hinata. - _"_Qual sua bebida mais forte ?" - Perguntou com convicção, e ja levemente alterada. -_"_Problemas com o Namorado ?" – Piscou pra ela em cumplicidade. Ela penosu um pouco. _"_Antes fosse." – Bufou com raiva.. - _"_E parece que você precisa de algo forte mesmo." – Pegou uma garrafa com um liquido verde e despejou no copo.- " mas vou te dar só uma dose ok, tem que virar de uma vez.".- O Garçom __Cedeu taça a Hinata, que virou de uma vez, era doce mas o gosto do álcool predominava, sua língua pinicou.- _" _O que foi isso que você me deu?" – Olhou para a taça, um pouco surpresa._

"_Absinto. Você pediu uma bebida forte ". E saiu pra atender outro cliente._

_Não era expert em bebidas, mas já tinha ouvido falar que o absinto era uma das bebidas mais fortes do mundo. Estava ferrada. Ao levantar do banco, sentiu seu corpo leve como se pudesse voar. A música estava alta, as luzes eram lindas segundo Hinata. Sentiu um leve puxão no braço e um rapaz a chamou pra dançar. _

_Começou a se mover no ritmo da música, não sentia nada era só a musica, não tinha mais nada, se mexia no embalo da música, sentiu um puxão mais forte, e escutou gritos que se misturaram com a música, não conseguia focalizar de onde vinha os gritos, via só luzes piscando e escutava a batida da musica, e continuou a dançar. Os gritos cessaram, e sentiu ser puxada com truculência. Mas não importava as luzes mandavam ela dançar. Sentiu ser segurada pelos dois braços. E alguém a chamando._

"_Hinata Hinata, o que você tem, Hinata. O que você bebeu?"- Tentava fazer Hinata olhar pra ele segurando seu rosto, mas ela não o olhava e não fala nada com nada,. - _"_As luzes mandam eu dançar, elas mandam. Dança comigo dança gatinho" – E começou a rir compulsivamente, e balançar a cabeça de um lado pro outro._

_Sua prima estava alucinando. Hinata o chamou.- _"_Ei gatinho, as luzes ainda estão falando você acredita." - E caiu na risada de novo. __Neji olhou acabou rindo de sua prima, ela nunca tinha perdido o controle. - _"_Ei Gatinho você cheira bem as luzes confirmaram." – Cerrou os olhos pra ver se enxergava melhor o homem a sua frente, mas caiu na gargalhada. - _"_Hinata ei Hinata, olha pra mim." – Neji a puxou e segurou seu queixo. __Ela olhou pra ele, e murmurou. - "As luzes mandaram," Chegou bem perto de Neji. Ele arregalou os olhos. Ela lambeu a bochecha dele,e lhe deu um soco na boca do estomago , ele escorregou na parede e caiu sentado no chão sem ar, enquanto Hinata ia saltitando para a pista de dança._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Estava injuriado, quem Sakura achava que era, não era nada dele. Quase chegando ao bar, se deparou com uma Hinata louca, pulando e rebolando. Foi onde ela estava e parou na frente dela . Ela não parou, pegou ela pela mão e a puxou para um canto atrás do bar. Ela ria e balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro. - "Hinata ei Hinata." – Ela não o olhava. Naruto seguro o seu rosto gentilmente. Ela parou de se mexer. – "Hinata ?" – Estava meio descabelada mas continuava linda.. - "Naruto ?" – Conseguiiu olhar pra ele. "Nossa você e muito lindo gatinho". – E caiu na gargalhada.

Olhou perplexo pra ela, que no impulso o beijou, Naruto correspondeu de boa vontade, Hinata explorava a boca de Naruto de tal forma que o loiro soltou um gemido, ela afundou a mão no cabelo dele, enquanto a outra percorria do pescoço, ate a barriga definida dele. A virou e a prensou na parede Agora foi a hora dela suspirar. Ela soltou a mão do braço e apalpou a barriga dele de novo. Ele gemeu mais uma vez e caiu no chão com falta de ar com a mão no estomago . Enquanto via uma Hinata sair saltitanto e balbuciando algumas coisa sobre as luzes .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Povo lindo mais um Capitulo : ), novamente agradecer a quem está lendo, cheguei a 715 visualizações |0| muito obrigado mesmo, principalmente a quem comenta mesmo no inbox : )

Agradecimento especial a PriSalles , cara e uma honra ter uma fã como você, nunca imaginei, obrigada mesmo de coração.

"


	9. Missão Indesejada

Cap 9 : Missão indesejada

_Hinata pov's_

_Aquilo não era o despertador, era a orquestra do demônio tocando, seus tímpanos batiam como uma bateria em um shown de rock, sua cabeça latejava horrores, gastou quase dez minutos pra conseguir abrir os olhos, e quando abriu parecia que uma bomba de flash tinha explodido em seu quarto. Se arrastou para e beirada da cama, e tropicou em algo deitado no chão, com um enorme esforço, olhou pra baixo e viu um Neji resmungando, e Hanabi levantar apressada de um puff que ela nunca tinha visto. Olhou pra irmã que segurava um sorriso maroto e quase cumplice, Cerrou os olhos quase fazendo uma careta, e olhou bem pra irmã, aquela não era Hanabi, ela nunca sorria assim, Hanabi nunca sorria, era um projeto de seu pai. Continuou a olhando desconfiada. Até que a irmã começou a falar._

"_Serio mesmo que você ficou bêbada na boate da Godaime, lambeu a bochecha de Neji, e depois o socou no estomago" – Gargalhou olhando pra Neji, com o semblante sereno, segurando a risada._

_Ficou pálida, sentiu o seu companheiro de sempre o frio na barriga, o coração acelerou, e a respiração ficou pesada, a vergonha começou a invadir seu ser. Não tinha palavras, agora vinha os flashs da noite de ontem, O garçom lhe dando um copo com um liquido verde, muitas luzes e fumaça, ela lambendo a bochecha de Neji e depois o socando e ele caindo no chão, e Naruto , tinha Naruto. Arregalou os olhos e o desespero tomando conta de seu ser. Sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça. Tinha beijado Naruto, e bem depois o socado. Sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado e colocar uma mão em seu ombro como consolo, pensou que fosse Neji, tomou um susto quando viu Hanabi do seu lado, e de novo o olhar de cumplicidade. Se lembrou de mais uma coisa, depois de Neji a colocar na cama, viu Neji beijando Hanabi, achou que era um sonho na hora. Tudo fazia sentido, Estreitou os olhos, e fechou o semblante, olhou de Neji pra irmã e da irmã pra Neji._

_Ao sentir o olhar da prima sobre si, respirou fundo. __Hinata fixou o olhar sobre o primo, levantou da cama, caminhou ate ele, fechou a porta sentou na cama e fez a pergunta que Neji estava temendo. = "__A quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos?" – Segurou a risada, ao ver o primo arregalar os olhos e a irmã se mexer desconfortavelmente na cama. __Neji tentou se recompor e dar uma resposta sensata a prima. -_"_De onde tirou isso Hinata-Sama? Eu e sua irmã junto" – A voz afinou no final. __Hanabi se pronunciou.- _"_Necham eu e Neji, nada haver.". – Tentou soar o como se fosse algo impossível. Rolou os olhos com impaciência tentando convencer Hinata. . __Hinata riu os dois eram péssimos mentirosos. Podia estar bêbada , mas cega ela não era mesmo! Olhou no fundo dos olhos do primo, agora era a jogada de mestre. -_"_Neji-Nissam, como você foi encarregado de me proteger, e nunca mentir pra mim." – Frisou bem a ultima palavra. O primo estreitou os olhos, ela ia usar o poder do selamento nele._

_Suspirou em derrota, virou se pra Hanabi que arregalou os olhos e tambem suspirou em derrota. - _"_Estamos juntos a uns sete meses.!" – Sentou no puff , e encarou a prima com seriedade e continuou a dizer. –" Hinata eu quero que saiba que eu gosto mesmo de Hanabi, e de forma nenhuma eu quero magoa-la ou aproveitar dela ..." – Hinata o interrompeu. "Neji você e o melhor homem pra Hanabi, não tem que me pedir permissão, estou feliz por estarem juntos." – Olhou para os dois que se mostravam mais aliviados. - " E agora eu tenho que ir, tenho treinamento com os garotos." – Isso incluía Naruto. Seu coração bateu mais forte – " E já estou atrasada."._

_Neji saiu do quarto pensativo. Hinata se levantou e foi pro banho. Ao sair do banheiro se deparou com Hanabi esperando por ela. Parou de frente pra irmã, que estava seria. Ambas se encararam. Ate Hanabi tomar apalavra.- _"_Eu tinha ciúmes do Neji com você, desde sempre. Sempre fui a imatura, já que todas as atenções da casa eram sobre você.."- Levantou-se foi até a porta e a fechou. A irmã estava com o cenho franzido. – "E eu queria pedir desculpas por ser estupida com você, eu sempre soube que você gostava daquele Ninja loiro barulhento. " – Sorriu ao ver a irmã ruborizar. " E é isso você me perdoa?"_

_Hinata levantou e abraçou a irmã que ainda tinha mais a falar. - _"_Ham Hinata." – Olhou pra irmã que era mais alta. - "Eu estou gravida e Neji não sabe." – Falou tudo de uma vez e saiu do quarto apressada , deixando a irmã atônita._

_Se vestiu como se fosse um robô, não conseguia imaginar sua irmã de dezessete anos gravida do primo. Passou um pente rápido no cabelo, desceu as escadas e foi pra cozinha, onde seu Pai tomava seu café silenciosamente, pediu a benção a ele e se sentou na outra extremidade da mesa. A empregada logo veio com um suco de laranja, algumas torradas e dangos que exalavam um cheiro ótimo. Não tinha muito costume de tomar café, mas seu estomago estava péssimo, não tinha comido nada desde antes da boate. Ao pegar o copo de suco, olhou em direção ao Pai que a fitava com uma leve sobrancelha erguida, viu seu Pai secar a boca com o guardanapo e já sabia que não vinha algo de bom. Suspirou já não bastasse a ressaca, ter beijado Naruto e sua irmã gravida._

"_Estive conversando com Tsunade, e ela elogiou muito você, já que está administrando bem o clã e ainda treina com empenho o melhor time Gennin de Konoha." – Juntou as mãos em cima da mesa. " Eu estou realmente orgulhoso de você minha filha. " – Hiashi sorriu. – " Você e mesmo uma Hyuuga, você e Neji me deixam muito feliz, você Lider do clã e tendo um time de elite e ele sendo um capitão Anbu, Posso ficar tranquilo que o clã está em boas mãos." – Bebericou um pouco de chá e voltou a olhar a filha._

_Olhou bem pro seu Pai, aquele homem só podia ser um alíen disfarçado, que dia era aquele. Seu pai continuava a olhar e a sorrir, se soubesse o que estava se passando debaixo de seu teto, ele surtaria. Sorriu debilmente e agradeceu as palavras que foram proferidas a ela, se levantou da mesa, deu um pequeno abraço no Pai e saiu da cozinha. _

_Mais que depressa já estava fora do Bairro Hyuuga , e caminhava em direção a academia, pra mais um dia de treino com a sua equipe de "elite" e Naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chegou mais cedo que de costume ao campo de treino, faltava dois dias pro Chunnin shiken . Nem sabendo que ia deixar de ser Chunnin, consegui tirar a noite de ontem de sua cabeça, conseguiu beijar Hinata, o que foi o melhor beijo de sua vida, não eram muitos mas sim foi, e sabia que queria Hinata na sua vida, se pudesse dava o mundo para aquela mulher. Bem tinha terminado com Sakura sem nem começar algo, não foi um termino agradável, tomou um soco daquela mulher enfurecida e voou quase cem metros no parque. Mesmo assim não parava de sorrir. E o sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao sentir o chacra conhecido chegando perto do campo de treino. Ao ver sua "Sensei" chegar, seu coração disparou. E não ia deixar passar batido ela ter o beijado e como ele sabia pessoas bêbadas eram sinceras até de mais.

"Bom dia Hinata-Sama" - Fez biquinho e depois sorriu safado pra ela.

Olhou pra ele, aquele bom dia foi cheio de segundas intenções, mas o sorriso foi de mais, andou ate ele e parou de frente aquele homem que mexia tanto com ela. Foi surpreendida quando ele a puxou pela cintura e colou o corpo dela nele. Ele abaixou o rosto ate chegar perto de seu ouvido e falar. – "Ontem foi você, hoje sou eu.." . – Ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar a ouvir aquela frase.

Naruto selou os lábios ao dela, e pediu permissão pra aprofundar o beijo, ela cedeu de imediato, agora ele explorava a boca dela, as línguas se tocavam como se fossem velhas conhecidas, como numa dança sexy, ele virou a cabeça pro lado oposto, Hinata suspirou alto, ele juntou mais o corpo dela ao seu, enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa sentindo as costas dela, Ela gemeu. Já estava entregue a ele não tinha forças nem vontade de parar o beijo, colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e deixou-se levar, agora ela colocou o seu ritmo para Naruto, o beijo passou de sexy, para o doce e lento beijo apaixonado de Hinata, que Naruto logo passou a acompanhar e deixar ser dominado pela aquela mulher marrenta.

Não sabia quanto tempo já estavam se beijando, só sabia que queria mais e mais. Naruto viu Hinata cortar o beijo pra recuperar um pouco de folego, olhou pra ela as bochechas estavam coradas, e viu a mulher a sua frente arregalar os olhos, e o empurrar. Se virou e olhou na direção que ela olhava, e viu Asuma corado e olhando pro lado oposto ao deles e Karura sorrindo divertida com a situação.

Hinata fechou a cara e olhou feio pra Naruto, que sorriu mais ainda, lambei os lábios e piscou pra ela. Como aquela mulher podia ser bipolar daquele os quatro sem falar nada, Hinata com raiva por ter sido fraca e ter aceitado Naruto a beija-la e seu time ter visto, Naruto sorrindo vitorioso e recebendo apoio de Karura. Que foi interrompido por um shinobi ANBU, a mascara de corvo pertencia nada mais nada menos que Neji.

\- "Hyuuga Hinata, a Hokage convoca você e o seu time a torre dela com prioridade alfa ..." – Neji parou de falar ao ver a prima o encarando com uma certa preocupação e receio no olhar. Tinha certeza que envolvia Hanabi tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar e continuar a falar . – "Se puderem me acompanhar, segurem em mim.". - Naruto sentiu aquele familiar puxão no umbigo e em uma nuvem de fumaça os cincos apareceram na sala da Hokage, que não estava com o melhor dos humores.

"Bem bom dia a todos, tenho uma missão rank S pela urgência." – Tsunade encarou Hinata , e a olhou como se pedisse desculpas adiantado, A Hyuuga só retribuiu com um semblante irritado. – " E uma escolta que preciso que vocês vão até o pais do Ferro." – Olhou pra Naruto que tambem fechou a cara, e ela sabia que estava prejudicando o time de Hinata. – "A princesa Shion está em Konoha e tem uma reunião importante com o intermediador, eu sinto muito, mas só tenho vocês. " – Falou em tom de suplica.

Hinata estava começando a tremer de raiva, mas se controlou ao falar com a Hokage.- " Godaime o chunin shiken e daqui a dois dias, a viagem ao país do ferro, e de um dia e meio, se tudo der certo voltaremos amanhã há tarde, quase a noite, num ritmo intenso, não tem nenhum grupo da Anbu que possa fazes essa escolta, meus garotos precisam treinar e é injusto, por que tem que ser o meu time?" – Encarou a Hokage como nunca imaginou se fazer.

Tsunade esfregou o rosto com impaciência. – " Hinata por favor eu irei receber quase dez mil ninjas de outras nações, fora os senhores feudais, e os outros quatro Hokages, preciso de uma segurança impecável eu não quero que aconteça como quando Suna quase destruiu Konoha. Nunca se sabe se uma nova Akatsuki pode aparecer. Neji interrompeu a Hokage. – "Godaime eu posso fazer a escolta sem problemas."

A Hokage se levantou de supetão e jogou a cadeira em Neji que conseguiu desviar.- "AGORAA CHEGA EU SOU A HOKAGE EU MANDO NISSO AQUI SE VOCÊS NÃO PERCEBERAM, ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊS POR QUE CONFIO NO SEU TRABALHO E SÃO UM DOS MELHORES TIME DE GENNINS QUE KONOHA JÁ TEVE." – Puxou uma cadeira que estava perto de sua mesa e se sentou, a veia em sua testa pulsava freneticamente, aquele cargo estava a matando.

Naruto olhou a velha mulher que ele considerava como uma mãe e já sabia o motivo daquele ataque dela.- " Nenhum outro time aceitou a missão não e, pode confessar." – Cruzou os braços e sorriu em deboche.

Até a veia do pescoço de Tsunade pulsava, pegou a caneta e jogou no peito de Naruto, que segurou com Habilidade, sorriu mais ainda ao ver a mulher possessa de raiva.

Karura observava a situação, já estava cansada daquele mulher loira. "Sabe de uma coisa Tsunade, a senhora e uma mulher muito mal comida por isso está tão estressada ..." – Karura parou de falar ao ver o olhar assassino e a aura maligna que se instaurou na Hokage. Naruto foi rápido puxou Karura e entregou a Neji que sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, após a nuvem sumir a mesa explodiu na parede.

Tsunade estava quase espumando de raiva, Hinata segurou a risada. -" Quando partimos Godaime ?" – Estava tentando a todo custo manter-se seria.- "Agora mesmo" .-Liberou Hinata com um aceno de cabeça, que saiu puxando Asuma.

Ao sair escutou a Hokage falar pra ele -."E você moleque quando voltarmos vamos ter uma conversinha de adultos. Ele fez um sinal de joinha. Tsunade bufou. E gritou shizune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com um tempo recorde, Hinata, Naruto, Asuma e Karura , já estavam no portão de Konoha esperando a princesa, princesa que Naruto conhecia muito bem. Dito e feito . Shion sempre foi bela, mas agora estava absurdamente linda, o cabelo loiro estava grande, e o kimono era digno de uma rainha. Ao chegar perto de Naruto correu pulou e deu um beijo estalado. Hinata fez cara de nojo, Karura riu.

\- "E você hein Naruto-Kun , disse que ia me visitar e sumiu, e saiba que aquela proposta ainda está de pé." - Fez biquinho de garota mimada pra Naruto, que coçou a cabeça, sorriu sem graça, que olhou pra Hinata que estreitava os olhos, as veias do Byakugan já se mostravam visíveis.

A princesa olhou pra Hinata e deu aquele sorriso tilintante e se apresentou. – " Olá e um prazer te conhecer, qual e o seu nome ?." – Estendeu a mão para Hinata, que analisou um instante e retribuiu o aperto. – "Hyuuga Hinata, o prazer e meu, e esse são meus alunos, Nara Karura, Sarutobi Asuma, e o Naruto que vejo que você já conhece né." – O último nome falou com desdém. A princesa não deve ter entendido por que riu.- " Eu ele nos conhecemos até bem de mais, não e Naruto-Kun?." – Segurou a mão dele, que se afastou um pouco dela. - "Um pouquinho." – E olhou pra Hinata como se pedisse desculpas.

Karura olhou a sua Sensei, ela estava a ponto de acertar Naruto, o clima já estava pesado, olhou pra Asuma que deu de ombros como se dissesse que não ia se intrometer. Balançou a cabeça pra ele e chamou a atenção dos demais. – " Vamos indo né pessoal." – Naruto a agradeceu com um aceno discreto. Apertou a mochila e saíram de Konoha.

No caminho Hinata passou a estratégia pro grupo dizendo que ia atrás pra evitar um possível, ataque pela retaguarda, Karura ia na frente, já que tinha facilidade em sentir o vento, como se fosse um alerta natural pra ela. Asuma ia lado a lado com a Princesa Shion, pois ia usar seu Genjutsu pra caso alguém atacasse a princesa ele tinha a missão de esconde-la, e Naruto ia usar quatro bushins como batedores em uma distância segura deles. A caminhada só não era silenciosa por que Shion tagarelava o tempo todo com Karura e Asuma. Naruto ia calado atrás da princesa.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Nós conhecemos até bem de mais, tinha certeza que estava fazendo careta, mas quem ligava, estava sim com ciúme mas nunca ia admitir , aquele homem mexia com ele de uma tal forma que não tinha explicação, antes foi Sakura, agora era aquelazinha loira que vira e mexe olha pra trás manda beijo e pisca pra ele, e ele não faz nada, fica com cara de bobo._

_Hoje era hoje, a paciência de Hinata estava por um fio. E ela ia ser testada agora com Naruto diminuindo o passo e esperando por ela. Assim que chegou nela , viu que ele estava a olhando e a deu uma batida de ombro nela, Revirou os olhos e apertou o passo deixando ele pra tras, ele deu uma corridinha, e bateu de novo nela com o ombro._

"_O que e Uzumaki ?" – Perguntou tentando parecer desinteressada. Escutou ele rindo.- "Nada só queria saber se você esta bem." – Olhou de soslaio pra ele, que continuou. – "Digo com isso da Tsunade , a missão, sobre nós." - __Ela tinha entendido bem, agora ele e ela eram nós. – "Nós não tem nós, tem você e a princesa pop ali na frente." – Emburrou a cara e apertou o passo. Deixando Naruto pra trás._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Olhou Hinata apertar o passo e deixar ele pra trás. Ela estava se corroendo de ciúmes, e ele só pode sorrir. Apertou o passo de novo, ao passar por ela sussurrou. "Você ainda vai casar comigo tá." - E começou a assobiar a marcha nupcial. Olhou pra trás, e viu ela abrir um pequeno sorriso torto, quando ela percebeu ele a olhando levantou o dedo do meio pra ele. Que riu mais ainda. Karura reclamava, que havia sido picada, por mosquitos e se coçava igual louca. Amaldiçoando todas as especies de mosquitos existentes.

Por incrível que pareça andaram até bem, já estavam mais da metade do caminho, quando o frio apertou e tiveram que colocar as capas. Já estava anoitecendo quando chegaram perto de uma pousada que tinha no caminho. E Hinata tomou a frente. – "Não vamos continuar passaremos a noite aqui, está vindo uma tempestade de neve, e não e bom arriscar." – Olhou pra ver se alguém ia discordar, como ninguém discordou fez um sinal pra seguirem ela.

Assim que entraram na pousada, já foram invadidos pelo calor do local, era um ambiente bem tranquilo, tinha uma lareira com alguns futtons no chão e um sofá, o restaurante era perto da recepção, e também tinha um termas. Olhou no relógio , eram quase seis da tarde, andaram quase oito horas. Foi na recepção conversar com o rapaz, que logo já abriu um sorriso. Era muito bonito, o cabelo castanho partido de lado, os olhos amendoados, o queixo quadrado bem feito, a barba feita.

"Boa noite eu me chamo Miroku sou gerente da pousada em que posso ajudar a bela Ninja." – Chegou mais perto da bancada da recepção e de quebra de Hinata que sorriu de volta, em resposta a educação do gerente. – "Boa noite, eu preciso de cinco quartos , com jantar e café da manhã.." – O Rapaz a olhou e alargou o sorriso. – " Cinco quartos e, ainda bem por que pensei que você fosse namorado daquele ninja loiro, com a cara fechada." – Hinata tambem escorou no balcão, e olhou pra trás, la estava Naruto emburrado, com os braços cruzados encarando-os. Deu um tchauzinho bem cínico e voltou a olhar o homem a sua frente. –"Não temos nada."

"Então bela Ninja, qual o seu nome e dos acompanhantes .?" – Pegou uma folha para preencher os dados da acomodação.

"Hyuuga Hinata." – Miroku pegou na mão dela e a beijou. Entregou as chaves a Hinata que pegou, já pagando a estadia, entregou a chave para cada um , que subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos. Os quarto eram simples e aconchegantes, tinha uma cama de casal, com uma cômoda, tv, um pequeno armário, e um banheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Mal entrou no quarto e já foi direto pro banheiro tomar uma ducha , estava suada e pregando. Ao sair do banheiro, foi até a mochila e pegou sua muda de roupa pra dormir, que consistia em um topper, lingerie ,e um conjunto de moleton preto. Pegou a roupa que tinha usado , colocou em uma sacola , nem sempre dava pra trocar de roupa , e aproveitar que quando desceu viu uma plaquinha escrita lavanderia. Saiu do quarto , ao passar pelo quarto onde Naruto estava escutou uma discussão, andou mais um pouco, olhou pro teto, puxou o ar com força, balançou a cabeça e em negativa, deu mais dois passos , mas não conseguiu, voltou pé por pé, e encostou a cabeça na porta. A princesa reclamava com Naruto, sobre ele não querer ficar com ela. Hinata sorriu de lado, e a briga continuava, Naruto falava que não tinha nada haver, e que era antiprofissional manter contato com os clientes. Hinata segurou o riso, Naruto ainda a estava rejeitando ela com jeito. Escutou a princesa perguntar a Naruto, -"Você e gay então?". Hinata segurou o folego, aquela alegação sempre fazia os homens cometerem burradas. - "Não sou gay, so não tenho nenhum interesse em você da forma que você quer que seja." – Hinata respirou aliviada, e sorriu, só que esqueceu que ainda estava encostada, na hora que a Princesa abriu a porta ela caiu de cara no quarto de Naruto. A princesa a olhou como se juntasse que um mais um e dois.- -"Você não me quer por causa dela." – Apontou pra Hinata como se fosse um verme, e saiu do quarto._

_Naruto levantou a sobrancelha, e estendeu a mão pra ela que deu uma de boba. – " Tá olhando o que, eu tropecei e cai." – Naruto riu, e ela balançou a cabeça , aquela foi a pior desculpa de todas. Naruto chegou perto dela . – " Ou você estava ,me espionando." – Hinata arregalou os olhos, as bochechas ficaram ruborizadas e ela gaguejou como a oito anos atrás quando gaguejava ao falar. – "Nã-o-oo fo-foi is-so-so que aconteceu.". – fez a única coisa inteligente saiu do quarto mais que depressa. _

_Ser uma ninja tinha suas vantagens, como fugir com uma velocidade aceitável. Correu direto pra lavanderia. Arrumou o cabelo com a mão, Naruto a deixava desconcertada de todas as maneiras, pegou o uniforme ninja e colocou pra bater, sentou em cima da outra em quanto esperava terminar de bater e secar. A porta se abriu e Miroku entrou, indo direto ao encontro dela. Hinata sorriu ao velo sorrindo pra ela._

"_Então me conte Hinata, como e a vida Ninja, tem tempo pra namorar." – Colocou a mão na coxa de Hinata que estreitou os olhos, sentiu a outra apertar sua bunda. Abriu um sorriso para o Homem a sua frente, que achou que fosse um incentivo, a outra mão apertou o outro lado. Suspirou, e o acertou com um chute na cara. Miroku caiu desmaiado e a maquina apitou em sinal que a roupa já estava seca, tirou a da maquina, quando Karura entrou, viu o homem caído, olhou pra sua Sensei, que deu de ombros, Karura deu de ombros tamebm e chutou o homem no chão, Hinata ao passar pisou em cima dele. Karura chamou sua sensei .-"Naruto-Nichan que pediu pra eu vir se estava tudo bem." – E piscou pra Hinata, que entendeu a piscadela , e ao sair Naruto estava sentado no sofá olhando a porta da lavanderia, com a cara emburrada. Chegou perto de uma das atendentes da pensão e pediu que o jantar fosse levado ao seu quarto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ela era perfeita em todos os sentidos, pensou que ia jantar com ela , mas ela pediu o jantar no quarto. Olhou prorelógio já tinha quase quarenta minutos que ela tinha subido. –"Dane-se , hoje eu me declaro para aquela mulher."- Pensou bem, não tinha nem quinze dias que estava em Konoha, como podia amar aquela mulher daquele jeito. Esfregou o cabelo deixando mais arrepiado que antes. Subiu para o seu quarto, andou um pouco, saiu, e entrou de novo. Aquilo sentimento era real não ia ficar guardando isso, e ela também sentia algo.

Saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção ao dela, entrou sem cerimonia, assustando uma Hinata que saia do banheiro com a escova de dentes na mão. " Eu não sei o que você tem, eu só sei que quero você, você e a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, tanto de beleza, quanto de personalidade, eu fui um burro em não ter percebido isso a oito anos atrás, e estou me arrependendo de cada segundo que não passei do seu lado." – O peito de Naruto subia e descia rápido de mais. Olhou Hinata que estava estática, absorvendo tudo que ele tinha despejado em cima dela. – "E ai fala alguma coisa?" – Arregalou os olhos e levantou os braços pra ela..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um cap povo mais lindo, sei que foi sacanagem deixar o cap em aberto kkkkkk, mas e bom ai vocês imaginem o que aconteceu kkkkkk.

Queria agradecer quem tá lendo, já tenho mais de Mil e trezentas visualizações, *_*, nem acreditei quando vi, obrigada mesmo galera. Obrigado a quem favoritou que são a Anna Beatriz, Gisele Cruz e Luiz4200.

E agradecer a Pri Salles que sempre comenta, me fazendo ter mais vontade de escrever a fic e deixar ela perfeita , obrigada mesmo.

Agradecer tambem a Maria Joo, que disse que adorou a fic e tambem comentou, obrigada

E Anna Beatriz por ter comentado, o que e um incentivo pra eu continuar a escrever. :)


	10. Sofrimento

_Cap 10: Pendencias_

"_Hinata Pov's" _

_Não sabia se tinha algo a dizer, á cinco minutos atrás, estava escovando os dentes, e agora acabava de ouvir a declaração mais sem sentido e linda da sua vida, e como assim ele fala diz alguma coisa , e não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como reagir, Naruto agora tinha ferrado com tudo, ela tinha decidido a esquecer ele, e falhou miseravelmente, já tinha falhado, agora era só a confirmação. Olhou em direção d aqueles olhos azuis que no momento estavam em angustia, a mão não parava de bagunçar o cabelo, podia ver o peito dele, subir e descer rapidamente, o rosto corado e aflito. Colocou uma mão na testa e a outra na cintura, estava nervosa, E pra piorar ele ainda a encarava. – "Que se dane a razão." – Andou ate ele, e o beijou parecia que estava em um sonho, ele pegou em suas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos dele com os dela. Ficaram assim ate no momento, que ele a abraçou, e ela pulou no colo dele, passou as pernas no tronco dele enlaçando ele, e de novo ele a prensou na parede, parou de beija-la e a olhou, Hinata o encarou e viu naquele olhar, Carinho, respeito, muita luxuria e amor, não conseguiu olhar mais e sorriu pra ele, que retribuiu com um selinho e depois diversos beijos na bochecha, descendo para o pescoço. Hinata gemeu, e pra Naruto aquilo foi só um incentivo, dando beijos, e pequenos chupões , enlouquecendo a Hyuuga, que desceu do colo de Naruto._

_Enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa dele, acariciando as costas e as arranhando de leve, Naruto gemeu alto, Hinata sentiu a ereção dele, e corou mais ainda, nunca sonhou que ela e Naruto chegassem tão longe. Naruto desceu uma das mãos ate a cintura dela e outra deixou no pescoço ,Voltou a beija-la agora com mais intensidade, a mão agora já debaixo do moletom brincava com as costas da Hyuuga, que suspirava, A mão do pescoço desceu até um dos seios, ela gemeu cortando o beijo, Naruto a olhou como se pedisse permissão pra continuar, e Hinata já não pensava direito, puxou o rosto dele pra mais perto e sussurrou. -"Por favor não pare Naruto-kun.". Naruto ajudou ela a tirar a blusa de moletom, voltou a beija-la, Agora Hinata já estava mais desinibida, desceu sua mão ate a ereção de Naruto, que gemeu, abriu o zíper e começou a acaricia-lo por da cueca, as duas mãos de Naruto, estavam nos seios de Hinata que suspirava, e em nenhum momento Naruto deixou de beija-la, sentiu Naruto brincando com o elástico da calça, e ela sabia o que vinha agora , sentiu ele encostar na sua feminilidade por cima da calcinha, ela gemeu alto. Tirou a mão dele, Naruto a olhou assustado, ela colocou uma mão no peito e o empurrou em direção a cama, ele caiu sentado, e ela subiu por cima dele, ajudando ele a tirar a blusa dele, , ele agilmente a virou como se ela fosse um oponente e agora ele estava por cima, Hinata sorriu safada pra ele que achou engraçado, e chegou bem perto do ouvido dela.-"Nunca imaginei que minha Sensei pudesse sorrir assim." – Passou a língua de leve na orelha, Hinata gemeu. Agora ele ajudava ela a tirar o topper, Suspirou quando viu ela sem o toper, ela era perfeita, Naruto abocanhou o seio desnudo, enquanto a outra mão brincava com a feminilidade dela. _

_Naruto foi tirando as outras duas peças que faltavam, Sempre beijando Hinata, que não parava de gemer, assim que estava nua, olhou Naruto, que não tinha palavras, so a olhava de boca aberta, sorriu de novo pra ele, agora ela ajudava ele a tirar a calça, chegou na cueca dele, bem lentamente foi tirando, ficou surpresa ao ver o tamanho avantajado do "Naruto Junior", segurou ele, Naruto a olhando, começou a fazer o movimento de subir e descer bem lentamente, olhou pro homem que estava de olhos fechados, e gemendo, começou a acelerar ,Naruto a virou de novo, estava por cima dela, ela abriu as pernas pra Naruto se acomodar , ele encaixou o quadril dele no dela, e ele a beijou mais uma vez , e agora era a hora, ela viu ele pegando o pênis dele e introduzindo em sua vagina, jogou a cabeça um pouco pra trás respirando mais forte, Naruto deu a primeira estocada, e ela gemeu mais alto, deu mais uma, e mais uma com um ritmo lento e intenso ao mesmo tempo, ele não parava de beijar Hinata. Os dois eram um só._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo parecia um sonho, e aquela cabeleira negra bem na sua frente, dividindo a cama com ele confirmava que não era um sonho, ficou admirando Hinata dormindo, ela respirava tão tranquilamente na maior paz possível. Ela se mexeu na cama virando- se pra ele, era linda ate quando acordava, sorriu timidamente, desejando um bom dia e o beijando de leve nos lábios. Pulou por cima dela que riu e a encheu de beijos. Ate ela falar serio. –"Aqui nos temos que ir, temos que chegar em Konoha ate a tarde." - Ele suspirou. – "Droga e mesmo, mas eu quero ficar só mais um pouco Hinata-Chan." – Fez beicinho, e Hinata não se fez por vencida, empurrou ele se levantou e foi direto até sua mochila, pegou sua mochila e foi em direção ao banheiro , com Naruto em seu encalço.

XXXXXXXXX

Já tomado banho, Naruto saiu discretamente do quarto de Hinata, indo ate o seu. Trocou de roupa, pegou a mochila, e desceu pro saguão da pousada, Viu Hinata sentada, tomando café e foi de encontro a ela. Sentou de frente a ela, que o olhou curiosa, bebericou o suco. – " O que foi Naruto?" – Ele pegou na mão dela , e apertou de leve. – "Você e perfeita e não sabe como." – Ficou satisfeito ao vela corar. Mas teve que soltar a mão dela, pois Shion vinha em direção deles. Ao chegar perto deles, olhou de um para o outro , empinou o Nariz, e se sentou na mesma mesa. Desejou um bom dia seco, e ficou encarando Hinata, que levantou a sobrancelha em descrença pra Naruto, tentando acreditar que aquilo era possível, a princesa a desafiando, riu e esfregou a sobrancelha, enquanto Naruto desviou o olhar segurando a risada.

Asuma desceu as escadas, correndo chamando por Hinata que foi ao encontro dele. – "O que foi Asuma." – O garoto estava com os olhos arregalados, e as bochechas vermelhas. – " E a Karura, Hinata-Sensei, eu chamei ela pra nos irmos, tomar café, e ela não respondeu, abri a porta, e ela estava lá deitada, toda suada." – Os dois subiram as escadas, Ao chegar no quarto, Karura respirava com dificuldade, o rosto corado, O coração de Hinata disparou quando, colocou a mão na testa da garotinha loira, estava queimando em febre. Se desesperou não tinha tido um treinamento medico, só sabia curar ferimentos superficiais. Naruto apareceu na porta, e gelou quando viu Karura daquele jeito. –"Asuma Karura comentou algo com você, se ela estava sentindo alguma dor, algum incomodo?" – O Garoto estava tão nervoso e preocupado quanto ela. –" Não me lembro, não, lembro sim, no caminho ela me disse que sentiu um picada como se fosse um mosquito e só." – Passou a mão nos cabelos, os bagunçando. Hinata cerrou os olhos.- "Byakugan." – Arregalou os olhos ao ver , uma, não eram quase vinte três agulhas cravadas na coluna de Karura, e enraizada. As lagrimas começaram a escorrer, como ela não tinha percebido antes. Sentiu a mão de Naruto em seu ombro. –" O que foi Hinata, o que você viu." – A voz dele também estava por um fio.

Colocou a mão na testa, tentava manter o controle mas ver sua aluna daquele jeito, era de mais. –"Naruto ela esta com ..." – A voz tremeu. –" Vinte três agulhas, encravadas na coluna, que estão se enraizando com os ossos, e pelo que eu to vendo, eu não sei . Por favor você e mais rápido." – O seu corpo todo tremia. –" Leva ela pra vila por favor, você e o mais rápido eu vou terminar a missão , por favor Naruto." – Suplicou. Naruto a abraçou, ela se segurou pra não chorar. Shion aparece na porta e vê os dois abraçados. -"Eu sabia que tinha algo entre vocês Naruto, que péssima esco ..." – Ela não teve tempo de insultar Hinata, que pegou ela pelo pescoço, e empurrou ate a parede do corredor a tirando do quarto. Shion arregalou os olhos ao ver o olhar de ódio e descontrole da Hyuuga.

"Minha paciência com você ja acabou." – Ia dar um bom corretivo naquela mulherzinha irritante. Mas Naruto desviou sua atenção. – " Ei Amor ?". – Aquela palavra conseguiu apaziguar seu ódio, deu uma ultima encarada na princesa, que estava em choque. Olhou pra ele, Com uma expressão preocupada, e já com Karura no colo.

"Com menos de uma hora eu chego em Konoha, tem certeza que quer terminar a missão." – Olhou pra Hinata e sentiu seu coração apertar.

Amava aquele homem com todas as suas forças, ele conseguia acalma-la e dar esperança que tudo ia dar certo. –"Tenho sim, não quero começar uma guerra diplomática entre Konoha com o país do ferro, e nem com o país dela." – Naruto olhava estranho pra ela.

"Ok, te vejo em Konoha ,daqui a três horas. Se você demorar eu volto pra te buscar." – Não queria deixar Hinata sozinha, mas se não fosse agora Karura ia morrer.

"Certo então, por favor não deixa ela morrer Naruto." – Passou a mão na cabeça de Karura desacordada. Se levantou na ponta dos pés e o beijou ternamente.

O aperto em seu peito aumentou mais. –"Pode ir, eu e o Asuma, vamos ficar bem." – Tentou sorrir, mas o que apareceu foi um sorriso sem alegria alguma. Naruto fez dez bushins, um foi na frente, pra avisar sobre o acontecido em Konoha e avisar o esquadrão medico, o outro foi como batedor pra ele, o terceiro em direção ao País do ferro. E os outros sete esperando a ordem de Hinata Parou na escada deu um ultimo olhar pra Hinata, e viu um eu te amo saindo, dos lábios rosados de Hinata pra ele. Deu um pequeno sorriso e desceu as escadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Pov's_

_Esfregou o rosto. Como tudo tinha ficado tão difícil assim, tinha se resolvido com Naruto, e agora Karura foi atacada bem debaixo do seu Nariz, não sabia explicar. Se controlou um pouco, respirou fundo e começou a agir como uma Ninja que era. – "Asuma pegue a sua bolsa e a minha, vamos partir agora em velocidade total, você aguenta." – Rapidamente o olhar do garoto, lembrou a seu tioKonohamaru. Correu ate o quarto de Hinata e depois no seu._

_Se virou pra Shion que a observava. – "Suba." – Se abaixou pra Princesa subir em suas costas. Shion nem questionou, Hinata levantou sem problemas, Shion não pesava muito. – "Vamos Asuma." Desceu as escadas , nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar Miroku, que gritava desculpas. _

_Começou a correr mais do que suportava tinha que voltar, pra ver como Karura estava, se sentia um lixo, como aquilo pode acontecer, e tinha que saber onde aconteceu o ataque. Pareciam borrões pulando de galho em galho. _

_O sol ia aumentando e o suor já escorria do rosto de Hinata, as pernas começaram a pesar, já tinha quase uma hora e meia correndo. –" Me desculpe, eu não sabia o que estava se passando, e eu também não quero que nada aconteça a Karura, ela e uma garotinha muito especial, com um futuro enorme, e não foi sua culpa." – Tentou acalmar Hinata. – "Não se desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça, e obrigada mesmo assim." – Pediu desculpas sinceramente. Continuou a correr, agora sentia uma pequena brisa refrescante bater em seu rosto. A mesma brisa de ontem, quando começou a tempestade. Não podia se desesperar –"Merda, merda e merda. Shion preciso que fique calma ok." – A princesa apertou o ombro dela bem leve em concordância. –"Asuma preciso de um genjutsu agora." – Podia contar com ele, era tão bom quanto sua mestra Kurenai. –"Consegue carregar a Princesa, por trinta minutos." – A floresta estava calma só escutava o vento aumentando.- " Sim mas não vou deixar você sozinha aqui." – O aluno olhou preocupado sua Sensei, começava s sentir presenças, aquilo era um genjutsu, como não conseguiu sentir._

"_Asuma pega a princesa e corra o mais rápido que puder, os quatro clones de Naruto vai com você, Shion, Asuma vai te pegar ... agora." – Asuma pegou Shiion, e continuou correndo, com os clones de Naruto fazendo uma barreira entre eles._

"_Byakugan." – Arregalou os olhos não acreditava no que via, tinha no minino cento e cinquenta ninjas brotando do chão, com uniformes de Suna, Kirigakure, Tsuchi. Não acreditava que a aliança estava traindo Konoha. O pequeno exercito chegava mais perto, se colocou em modo de batalha, Arregalou os olhos quando viu uma nuvem negra de Kunais vindo em sua direção. – "Kaiten" – Conseguiu escapar do primeiro e do segundo ataque. Agora era atacada por mais de vinte shinobis ao mesmo tempo. Assim que conseguiu um pequeno tempo, conseguiu fazer o Jutsu que Neji tinha a ensinado o, Hakke Rokujuyon sho, eliminou a primeira leva de ninjas, e agora vinha outra remessa, vinham de todos os lados, ela conseguia se defender, não eram muito fortes, mas a quantidade era absurda, e Hinata entendeu a estratégia, era vencer pelo cansaço. Eram três ataques Ninjas, e uma saravaida de Kunais e Shuriken, o gasto de chackra, com o Kaitem era um pouco alto. A cada soco e chute desferido três vinha pra cima dela, graças a agilidade e força em porções certas, conseguia manter o nível de chacra controlado. Eles eram incansáveis ela defendia e atacava, o suor começou a molhar sua roupa, seu cabelo estava pregando na testa, os braços rodavam em perfeita sincronia pra defender. _

_Não conseguia pensar muito, estava preocupada se Naruto tinha chegado com Karura em segurança e ela estava bem, e se Asuma conseguiu chegar a salvo no país do ferro com Shion. Sentiu ser cortada na barriga, o sangue escorria , mas não parecia ser fundo, Acertou o ninja que a cortou, e ele caiu morto no chão. Já tinha derrotado mais da metade do batalhão Ninja, olhou pro mesmo lugar, tinha mais duzentos Ninjas brotando do chão, Agora começava a ficar preocupada, Não podia pensar em Nada, já tinha quase quarenta minutos de Batalha, havia crateras em todos os lugares. Hinata começou a perceber que os ataques desferidos a ela, estavam ficando mais fortes. Se concentrou não fazia sentido, eles não estavam mais fortes ela e que estava mais fraca, Outra saraivada de Kunais, tinha que conseguir acabar com os ataques._

_Sentiu um chacra conhecido, com mais algumas centenas de pessoas com um chacra diferente não Ninja, Mudou o lado de lutar, e viu Asuma correndo em sua direção, a ajudando, mais atrás, vários samurais com espadas em punho, logo de cara a saraivada de Kunais,foi mirada neles, que fizerem uma parede com escudos, Hinata conseguiu ver que os escudus levavam chacra, quando as Kunais batiam nos escudos, elas perdiam um pouco da força e velocidade._

_Asuma chegou mais perto de Hinata ajudando-a, Os dois lutavam um de costas para o outro, defendendo a retaguarda. Mais um batalhão de Ninjas surgia, vindo em direção deles, agora era um ataque em massa. Uma multidão de Ninjas da aliança ,vinham em direção deles. Parou um pouco, olhou pro céu, e pro campo de batalha, mais da metade dos samurais jaziam no chão sem vida, a outra lutava bravamente, Se não fosse eles e Asuma ela estaria morta. Olhou o garotinho a sua frente que lutou bravamente, o suor escorrendo e olhar de quem não ia perder, mas ela sabia que ele não ia dar conta daquela multidão, vindo marchando não ia deixar isso acontecer com Asuma Colocou a mão no ombro do garoto que olhou admirado a sua Sensei.. –" Asuma tenho um enorme orgulho de ser sua Sensei." – O garoto sorriu , o rosto vermelho e olhar cansado. – "Mas eu preciso que você saia daqui, e se conseguir chame reforços." – "Mas Hinata-Sensei, não posso te deixar sozinha contra aquilo." – Apontou pra multidão que vinha marchando." . Hinata abraçou o menino e disse em seu ouvido. –" Estou confiando isso a você, agora preciso que corra, não se esqueça que foi eles que fizeram isso a Karura." -. Sentiu seu aluno, a abraçar forte e com os olhos marejados correr._

_Viu Asuma sumir pelas arvores .Respirou aliviada. Se abaixou, e analisou tinha perdido a conta de quantos ninjas vinham em sua direção, eles andavam no mesmo ritmo. Agora sim conseguiu ver, todos tinham o mesmo rosto. Não era traição era um ataque a Konoha restava ela saber de onde. Teria que segurar todos aqueles ninjas, em pelo menos duas horas, que seria o tempo mínimo, ate Asuma chegar em Konoha e trazer ajuda, aumentava pra três horas e meia. Abriu sua bolsa ninja e olhou oque podia usar, tinha cinquenta shurikens, umas dez tarjas explosivas, um pergaminho que ganhou de Tenten, algumas e bandaid's . Olhou para o pergaminho, e depois pro exercito a sua frente. fez o selo, e abriu, foi como se o feitiço virasse para o feiticeiro. Uma saravaida de Kunais,Shurikens e Senbons , voou em direção, ao exercito, derrubando da primeira ate a decima fileira. O exercito continuou a marchar por cima de seus companheiros. _

_Tentou raciocinar, com toda certeza, eles estavam sendo controlados, não eram fortes o bastante. –"Alguma coisa esta errada." – A voz saiu impaciente. Olhava de um lado pro outro, estaria morte se eles fossem mais velozes .Desativou o byakugan. Atacam juntos e não sentem dor. Agora ela sentiu uma pontada na barriga, olhou, sua blusa e calça estavam empapados de sangue, enfaixou o local do jeito que deu. O sangue já molhava a faixa. Naquele ritmo ia ficar sem sangue. Olhou pra trás, e viu os samurais que restavam, esperando bravamente pela batalha já perida. A única coisa que era ouvida, era o som da marcha. Fechou os olhos e abriu com o byakugam ativo. Começou a contar, menos cem metros, menos cinquenta metros, menos dez metros._

_Era agora, os braços já se mexiam com uma velocidade maior era quase em desespero, Terminava de acabar com um já vinham três pra cima dela, fez o Hakke Rokujuyon shó, conseguiu derrubar trinta, mas vinham mais e mais. Não ia conseguir, seus braços já doíam, as pernas estavam pesadas, já começava a ver tudo um embaçado pelo uso constante do byakugan. Conseguiu ver os samurais, lutando bravamente. Não tinha nem vinte minutos que Asuma tinha saído de lá. _

_Mentalizou todos os seus amigos e sua família , Neji, Hanabi, Pai,Kurenai-Sensei, Kiba e Shino, Karura,Cho, Asuma e ele, seu Naruto, conseguiu esboçar um sorriso sarcastico, parecia ironia do destino, quando conseguiu se acertar com ele, já ia ser tirado dela. Não conseguia mais atacar com a mesma velocidade, sentiu ser cortada no braço. Não dava mais pra Hinata mais um corte. _

_Ao desistir viu uma chuva de raios cair ao seu redor, matando todos os oponentes que a cercavam. Teve que sorrir, nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ver o Uchiha. Mais uma chuva de chuva de raios., aquele chacra era mais leve, olhou e viu Hatake Kakashi, chegando atrás de Sasuke. Mais ninjas do exercito marchavam em direção a eles. O vento estava ficando mais forte e com razão. O vento foi igual uma foice cortando o terceiro batalhão seguido._

_Sasuke chegou perto dela e se mostrou surpres e precupadoo ao ver tantos shinobis mortos. –" Hinata a quanto tempo você esta lutando?" – Colocou as duas mãos no ombro de Hinata, fazendo a encarar nos olhos., estava muito pálida._

_Kakashi chamou a atenção de Sasuke.- " Ei Sasuke, olha lá." – Apontou pro inicio do morro, onde triplicava o numero de Shinobis saindo do chão. –" Eu vou lá."- Kakashi grita e cai no chão. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chegou em Konoha e encontrou uma equipe medica indo de encontro a ele, sendo liderado por Sakura. Os dois se encararam, a maca já estava a espera. Colocou Karura na maca.

"Naruto o que aconteceu?" – Sakura estava com o semblante preocupado, ao ver Karura respirando com dificuldade, e queimando em febre. Passou a mão por cima do corpo da garota, e arregalou os olhos. –"Chamem Tsunade e Shizune agora, preciso da Ino tambem, Matsumoto e Hytsugaya vão para o hospital aprontar a sala.." – A primeira equipe saiu em disparada sentido a torre da Hokage, e outros dois enfermeiros foram para o hospital, aprontar a sala de cirugia.-"Naruto preciso chegar o mais rápido ao hospital, sem fazer movimentos bruscos a Karura.".

Karura começou a vomitar sangue e ter convulsões, deixando Naruto apavorado Pegou ela no colo no impulso e correu em direção ao hospital com Sakura o amaldiçoando, por balançar a garota. Tsunade e Shizune já esperavam eles na porta do hospital. Tsunade pegou a garota do colo de Naruto, a colocou na maca, olhou pra Naruto, começando a ter uma crise de pânico, Tsunade passou a mão por cima do corpo da menina, Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. E Começou a dar ordens, Shizune entubou a menina, enquanto a levavam pro interior do hospital.

As lagrimas começaram a rolar no rosto de Naruto, colocou as duas mãos ao redor do pescoço. Sakura o abraçou forte e Naruto retribuiu. – "Ei Naruto nos vamos cuidar dela ok, preciso que tente se acalmar."- Colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele, dando um olhar tranquilador pra ele.

Naruto se virou, e viu Shikamaru chegar. Este que quando viu o rosto de desespero de Naruto, abriu os braços e depois colocou as duas mãos na cabeça em um gesto desesperado, e o choro desesperado veio fácil. Naruto foi ate ele, Shikamaru o abraçou e chorou compulsivamente. Ficou abraçado com o amigo ate ele se acalmar um pouco. Não sabia o que falar, era culpa dele isso ter acontecido com Karura, relaxou durante a missão, não conseguia imaginar se algo acontecesse a ela por negligencia dele. Seu coração ainda estava pesado, como se algo muito ruim ainda fosse acontecer.

Chouji e Rock Lee chegaram em seguida, disseram algumas palavras de consolo a Shikamaru que agradeceu aos dois, e se juntaram a vigília silenciosa na sala de espera do hospital. Shino chegou junto de Kiba, que bateram no ombro de Shikamaru que estava pálido e balançou a cabeça em agradecimento aos amigos .Naruto olhava o tempo que não passava. Viu Kurenai chegar com o semblante preocupado e triste. Koyama chegou e sentou junto de Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko e Gemma também ficaram por lá.Tenten chegou com Neji ambos com uniforme ANBU e sem as mascaras. Ino passou rápida por eles indo direto pra sala de cirurgia, com os olhos marejados. Sai tambem apareceu lá com o uniforme ANBU, estava mais pálido que nunca.

Asuma correu pelo Hospital ate achar Naruto. Naruto olhou o pequeno, muito vermelho e suado, com a roupa toda manchada de sangue. Kurenai foi mais rápida , abraçou seu filho. – "Asuma você esta machucado, Kami-sama, você esta coberto de sangue.?" – Olhou impacientemente pra sua mãe .-"Naruto nos fomos traídos, a aliança nós atacou, e também atacou os samurais que eu levei pra ajudar a Hinata-Sensei, ela estava lutando com quase trezentos ninjas ao mesmo tempo." – Gesticulava com as mãos e falava rápido. – "Acho que Sasuke, Kakashi e Temari-Sama apareceram lá não consegui ver . Hinata Sensei que me mandou. Estava brotando ninjas do chão e também fomo enganados por um genjutsu, e tinha muita nevoa e gelo." – Foi interrompido por Shikamaru.

"Como assim brotando e genjutsu." – Uma sombra de terror passou no rosto de Shikamaru.

"E como se fossem uma planta, pareciam robôs."

Naruto encarava o garoto , se levantou e foi ate Asuma, que o olhou, levantou a blusa do menino, não tinha nenhum corte ou machucado. Já sabia de quem era o sangue, seu coração parou. –" Esse sangue e da Hinata, Asuma?.". – O garoto olhou sua blusa, todo suja de sangue, ate sua calça estava manchada. Olhou com horror pra Naruto. Respirou e deu um murro na parede a quebrando. –" Eu vou atrás dela ...". – Shikamaru o interrompeu.

"Naruto são Zetsus brancos ." – Respirou derrotado. Todos encaravam Shikamaru. –"E sobre o genjutsu, Aquele cara do clã Kurama escapou da prisão de Konoha a uns seis meses. Não conseguia pensar direito, com Karura sendo operada.

"Eu pensei que a inteligencia de Konoha , tinha tomado conta desse caso sobre os outros laboratórios de Kabuto." – Neji Encarou Ibiki que parecia tão surpreso quanto todos. – "Nos procuramos e investigamos, não achamos nada, demos como encerrado o caso." – Tentava entender onde tinha errado no caso.

"Agora nos temos um exercito de pragas, e um mestre em Genjutsu a solta, que ta tentando causar uma quarta guerra ninja." – Por isso a ANBU tem que cuidar de casos estava indiguinado. Shikamaru chamou a atenção de todos. –"Tem algo que não bate, quando vocês prenderam o Kabuto, antes dele suicidar, ele disse que Akatsuki era imortal, e essa nevoa gelada não faz sentido." .

"Eu já vou." – Naruto saiu rápido do Hospital, sentiu chacras conhecidos em seu encalço. Olhou prá trás, Kiba,Shino, Tenten ,Sai,Rock-Lee e Neji.

Ia buscar Hinata de qualquer jeito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_E ai povo lindo tudo bem Tô feliz de mais, vinte reviews. XD_

_O capitulo hoje teve um pouco de Hentai, se não gostarem me avisem, que irei maneirar ok._

_Não sei nem como agradecer a PriSalles por sempre comentar 3 Eu fico muito feliz mesmo, como já disse nem sei como agradecer, _

_Ps: Cap dedicado a PriSalles XD_

_Luiz4200 obrigada por comentar , você tem o mesmo ponto de vista meu referente ao ciúmes da Hinata rsrsrs._

_E agradecer tambem a PerolaNegra Hyuuga, que como detesta Ninjas oferecidas kkk como a Sakura. _

_Um beijo pra todos que estão lendo. Comentem qualquer coisa kkk_


	11. Desafios

Cap:11

Desafios

_Hinata Pov's_

_Via centenas de corpos caídos por todos os lados, seus braços já estavam pesados, sua vista estava turva e dolorida, cada golpe que desferia no inimigo, seu braço parecia que ia quebrar. Se não fosse Sasuke, e Temari , já estaria morta. De relance via Sasuke tentar queimar todos com o amaterasu, mas alguns eram teimosos, mesmo com as chamas negras continuavam atacando. O ultimo Samurai, estava de costas a ajudando com os desgarrados. Agora ela estava defendendo Kakashi caído no chão, Sua roupa estava úmida tanto de suor quanto de sangue, nem sentia mais dor. Só se concentrava em derrubar e não cair. _

_A brisa fria bateu no seu corpo. Sentiu sua espinha gelar.- " Se protejam." – Temari a olhou assustada. Sasuke pulou ate Temari, que a protegeu com o Suzano'o ._

–"_Eu consigo... Kaiten." – Saiu como uma lamuria . Mas conseguiu proteger a si, Kakashi, e o Samurai. Mas a chuva de Kunais, não acabava, estava demorando mais que antes, o suor começou a escorrer, sua cabeça latejava a ponto de explodir, o Byakugan estava enfraquecendo ia desativar sozinho, já não tinha chacra o suficiente, a rotação do kaiten ia diminuindo, se concentrou, mas só concentração não bastava, tentou acumular chacra no olhos, mas não tinha mais nada, diminuiu mais um pouco, agora era na sorte e no talento, conseguiu segurar mais um pouco, o byakugan desativou e o kaiten se desfez, soltou o ar e fechou os olhos, não sentiu dor não sentiu nada. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos, com dificuldade conseguiu ver que estava sendo protegida por um manto negro, se virou e viu Sasuke com o braço esticado em sua direção, aquilo manto era o Suzano'o. A chuva de kunais parou._

_Suas pernas não aguentavam mais o peso de seu corpo, ela caiu sentada, Mais ninjas iam em direção de Sasuke e Temari, que balançava o leque com dificuldade, os ventos cortantes também diminuíram a intensidade. Sasuke lutava com sua adaga energizada pelo chidori, o cansaço não era visivel._

_Mesmo sentada tinha que tentar ajudar, pegou as Kunais que estavam perto de si e passou á arremessar mesmo com dificuldade de quem ia se aproximando. Já não sabia a quantas horas ela estava lutando . Uma nevoa começou a surgir da floresta que os rodeavam, -"Byakugan" – Sentiu uma dor nos olhos, e tudo ficou embaçado._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ouvia só o barulho do vento , e as respirações de seus amigos, que tentavam acompanhar o seu ritmo. A cada pulo que dava, só conseguia pensar no pior, Asuma estava coberto por sangue, o aperto em seu coração não diminuía, os olhos começaram a arder e as lagrimas teimavam em cair, não podia perder Karura e não podia perder o amor da sua vida. Escutou alguém o chamando.

"Naruto nós vamos acha-la. Pode ficar tranquilo." – Se sentia do mesmo jeito que Naruto, mas ao notar as lagrimas descendo silenciosamente no rosto do ninja mais poderoso da atualidade, sentiu uma empatia enorme por ele. Naruto gostava de Hinatasua vida. Neji emparelhou do seu lado. –"Nos vamos acha-la Naruto, Hinata e mais forte do que imaginamos." – Tranquilizou o loiro do seu lado. Por mais que estivesse tentando, estava difícil manter a calma –"Eu sei que ela e forte e teimosa, o que me preocupa e o sangue que estava no Asuma." – Sentiu o vento fresco bater em seu rosto, e a floresta começar a ficar esbranquiçada, parecia uma nevoa.

Kiba gritou . –"Parem agora, tem algo de estranho vindo, Neji cheque a direita, três quilômetros a frente." – Neji olhou , não teve tempo de reagir emocionalmente. –"Se agrupem ao meu redor agora." – Rodearam Neji . –"Kaiten."- A chuva de kunais começou, quase os pegando desprevenidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata pov´s_

_Sentiu uma dor na nuca. Olhou pra trás e viu Kakashi de pé, com a Kunai pingando sangue em sua mão, colocou a mão na cabeça, o corte era feio, se arrastou no chão pra longe dele, que a seguia andando lentamente. Sasuke estava longe, e Temari largou o leque e lutava no mano a mano. Olhou pro copy-ninja , a expressão alucinada em seu rosto, a apavorou –"Kakashi-san somos amigos, tenta se lembrar, Kakashi por favor não faça isso , você e mais forte, por favor Kakashi." – Nada do copy ninja parar, viu sua mão ficar azulada, e escutou pássaros cantando, Seu coração parou. Ele chegou perto dela , ia acertar em seu rosto."Byakugan, kaiten" – Conseguiu um pequeno giro que a jogou pro lado, com esse pequeno esforço, não conseguia ver nada, tudo era branco pra ela ,conseguiu sair da direção de Kakashi . Ouviu um grunhido, e barulho de luta a sua frente. _

"_Temari tira a Hinata daqui, agora." –Sasuke gritou desesperado. "Você e louco Sasuke, lutar contra Kakashi e essas anomalias." – A voz era preocupada._

"_Eu já mandei um pedido de reforços a Konoha e um grupo se aproxima." – A voz de Sasuke parecia mais aliviada._

_A visão do seu olho esquerdo voltou parcialmente viu Sasuke lutando com Kakashi, era ate difícil acompanhar tamanha velocidade. Sentiu um chacra desconhecido vindo da floresta. Temari a levantou. –" Vamos Hinata, e Karura onde esta, ela esta viva."- A voz dela era aflita._

"_Mas o que temos aqui?"- E veio a risada de desdem_

_As duas olharam para trás, de onde vinha a voz masculina Hinata tentou focar nele, não conseguiu focalizar muito bem o rosto, arregalou os olhos quando conseguiu ver o manto negro com nuvens vermelhas. Temari tomou a frente. –"Quem e você?" – Tirou o leque das costas e se postou em modo de ataque._

" _Como o veadinho, tem coragem de deixar a bela esposa andar sozinha por ai." – Gargalhou e tirou a foice das costas.- "Jashin-Sama ficara feliz em receber uma oferenda, tão linda e preciosa. E eu mais feliz ainda , vou tirar tudo daquele veado." – Esfregou as mãos, e sorriu alucinado. –" Irei me vingar de Konoha, já comecei pelo veado e esse ai." –Apontou para Kakashi. – "Ei Akio, venha aqui garoto, mate a bonitinha ali, quero ver como esse kekei genkai seu." _

_Hinata se ergueu do chão com dificuldade, o olho esquerdo já tinha voltado a visão, mas não tinha chackra, sentia frio, e estava tremendo. Ao ver quem era o homem, se apavorou e gritou. –"Corre agora Temari, e o Hidan." ._

"_Kuchyose no jutsu." – Sasuke invocou a cobra albina gigantesca, que engoliu Temari , e foi em direção a Hinata, que fechou os olhos. Escutou um pof, Ao abrir os olhos a cobra tinha sumido, e Temari estava do seu lado de novo. _

"_Não e não, aonde a loirinha acha que vai, primeiro vou brincar um pouco com você, sabe me satisfazer." – Aumentou o sorriso.-"Yukio você e surdo, eu mandei matar a bonitinha. Hoje Jashin-Sama ficara feliz."- Riu loucamente indo em direção de Temari._

_Um homem saiu da floresta, era magro e branco, tinha um rosto angelical, era praticamente feminino, com o cabelo negro jogado sobre um dos olhos. Hinata estudou o homem a sua frente. Escutou um barulho como se um ferro batesse em outro. E doze espelhos apareceram ao seu redor, so conseguia ver si mesma. –"Hinata, Hinata," – Sasuke gritava deseperado por ela. Olhou na greta, e viu ele correndo em sua direção. Kakashi o acertou com o Chidori em suas costas e ele caiu. Kakashi parou e olhou Sasuke, caído. Tirou uma Kunai do Chão , e enfiou em seu peito caindo de joelhos no chão. Temari começou a gritar implorando pra ele parar._

_O choro foi seco ,colocou a mão na boca não tinha forças nem pra chorar, se ajoelhou no chão, agora era a sua vez, sentiu o rapaz se movimentando as suas costas. Escutou um sinto muito do homem._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aumentou o ritmo, chegando na clareira, viu corpos e buracos por todo lados, olhou procurando sinal de Hinata ou dos outros. Escutou gritos, Ele e Neji aumentaram a velocidade, Seu coração disparou ao ver o manto vermelho e aquela foice amarrada as costas. Mas aquilo não estava certo, ouviu mais gritos femininos. Algo mexeu em seu interior e uma onde de raiva aflorou de seu peito. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Aquele bastardo abusando de Temari, que estava seminua e com cortes profundos pelas costas. Neji gritou de ódio, ele , Tenten e Shino fora pra cima de Hidan. Sai e Kiba correram ao ver os corpos caídos e reconheceu os corpos caídos, sentiu uma pontada no coração , e ali estava ela, naquela esfera de espelhos ajoelhada.

Começou a correr mais rápido conhecia aquela jutsu. Ao chegar perto dos espelhos Viu Hinata tombar pra trás. Não tinha mais forças nas pernas, seu peito doía, como se tivessem mil agulhas. Olhou pra sus frente Sasuke caído e Kakashi coberto de sangue, Olhou pro lado, Temari ensanguentada e violada e sua Hinata caída inerte no chão. A Kyuubi gritou junto com ele em dor. Seu peito ardia, sentia o poder da kyuubi abrir todos os poros do seu corpo, a dor foi virando ódio. Andou ate o domo de vidro com um soco destruiu a redoma. O ninja caiu ao tentar fugir. Naruto o levantou pelo cabelo e o girou, conhecia aquelas feições , era identico a Haku, Fechou os olhos, ao abrir, viu o rapaz apavorado clamando por misericórdia, o mesmo rapaz que ele tinha certeza de ter acertado Karura,o levantou pelo pescoço. –"Você tem coragem de clamar misericórdia seu merda, se juntou a um louco e atacou uma garotinha que esta entre a vida e a morte e me vem pedir misericórdia." – Apertou mais o pescoço , e com a outra fez um pequeno rasenshuriken, -"Abra a boca." – O Ninja trancou o maxilar,e o suor escorria. –"Pior pra você então." – Naruto soltou o jutsu no rosto do garoto que caiu no chão imóvel com um buraco na face. Andou ate onde Neji lutava com Hidan, que ao ver Naruto chegar começou a gargalhar.

"Mais uma oferenda pra jashin ..." – Naruto arrancou o maxilar de Hidan, que arregalou os olhos ao ver metade do seu rosto ser jogado ao longe. Agarrou seu pescoço o quebrando, arrancou-lhe a cabeça. –"Termine pra mim falta um." – Pulou ate a floresta, um home já de idade corria em meio as arvores, Naruto passou por ele, o homem , fez símbolos ,com as mãos Naruto as cortou, o homem gritou de dor. Naruto o puxou pela camisa o arrastando pela floresta. Assim que chegou na clareira, seus amigos se viraram ao ver ele trazendo o homem. O Jogou junto do garoto que se parecia com Haku.

Viu Sasuke se levantar com a ajuda de Sai, Temari estava abraçada com Tenten que chorava junto com ela. Viu Lee pegar Kakashi do chão e o colocar em suas costas e sair em direção a vila.

Viu Neji ajoelhado ao lado de Hinata , fazendo massagem cardíaca, Correu até ele, e viu um Neji completamente desesperado, estava igual a ele, Viu as lagrimas que caiam do rosto do Hyuuga, que contava ate trinta e depois voltava do zero. Naruto se ajoelhou passou a mão no rosto de Hinata, depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios, Pediu licença a Neji e trocou com ele,Contou de uma ate trinta e nada, tentou de novo e nada, fez mais uma e viu, O peito de Hinata subir e descer muito devagar. Uma pontada de esperança surgiu em seu peito, que a pegou no colo com cuidado ,e correu com ela em direção a Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela parecia dormir em seu colo, enquanto corria em direção a Konoha, as lagrimas não paravam de cair, como pode ser tão burro em deixar ela sozinha por todos esses anos, ter deixado ela continuar a missão, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso. Chegou em Konoha as ruas já estavam cheias de turistas para o chunin-shiken, maldito chunin-shiken, pensou com pesar. Ao chegar no hospital, os enfermeiros chegaram, ele a colocou na maca, e viu Hinata entrar da mesma forma que Karura. Ficou parado olhando a porta por onde levaram Hinata.

Shikamaru se levantou ao ver Naruto, o puxou pelo braço para poder se sentar. Encarou o amigo, que estava todo sujo de terra , sangue e suor, com um olhar perdido. Colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto que pareceu não se incomodar, nada o incomodava , queria só que Hinata saísse viva.

Sakura apareceu apressada chamando a atenção de Naruto, estava tão suja de sangue quanto ele - "Algum de vocês e O- ?" – Perguntou com certa urgência. Shikamaru balançou a cabeça. Naruto tambem sabia que algo estava errado, o semblante de Sakura era preocupado. –"Não temos O- em estoque." – Olhou pra Naruto. –"Naruto, Hinata perdeu quase quatro litros de sangue, ela esta viva por milagre, mas precisa de uma transfusão imediatamente."

Saiu as pressas em direção ao Clã Hyuuga, foi pulando de telhado em telhado, Ao chegar no bairro Hyuuga, bateu no portão, uma, duas, três vezes, ninguem atendeu, pulou o muro, o bairro era enorme. –"Ei com licença." –Chamou aflito o senhor que passava, esse que cerrou os olhos ao ver, o estado dele. – " Eu não tenho dinheiro, de o fora daqui, e lhe deu as costas." – Deu dois passos, Naruto pegou o senhor, e o jogou no muro. –" Escuta aqui, onde o Hiashi mora?" – O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e apontou na direção da casa maior que ficava no morro .

Saiu correndo, como não desconfiou, era sempre a casa maior que ficava no alto. Abriu o portão e entrou sem bater. Ao chegar no jardim, viu a miniatura de Hinata , tomando seu chá. Quando viu Naruto correndo em sua direção, se levantou, E ergueu uma sobrancelha, em descrença e total como o herói de Konoha era abusado. –" E falta de respeito, entrar sem bater." – Olhou para Naruto, que estava sujo e suado.

"Hanabi Hinata esta mal, ela precisa de uma transfusão de sangue urgente." – Olhou pra ela. Que ficou pálida. – "Como ela esta." – A voz saiu tremula. Arregalou os olhos, ela não podia doar, as lagrimas rolaram. – "Eu , eu, não posso doar." – Se sentou no degrau, e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Naruto abriu a boca e fechou. Sua paciência acabou, como ela se recusava a doar sangue pra salvar a irmã.- " Como assim você não pode doar." – Gritou com a garota que chorava. – "Como pode ser tão egoísta, e a sua irmã, e o amor da minha vida, como você não pode doar." – Passou a mão na cabeça em sinal de desepero. – "Eu estou gravida Naruto." – Gritou desesperada de volta pra Naruto. Que passou a mão no rosto.

Hiashi saiu da casa descendo rápidamente as escadas. Olhou pra Hiashi, que tinha a mesma expressão de desespero de Neji. Passou direto por Hanabi, sem sequer olha-lá. –"Vamos me leve ate ela garoto." – Não teve tempo de responder, os dois foram pulando de telhado em telhado ate o hospital. Chegou na recepção dizendo que tinha encontrado, o doador. Ino apareceu correndo, chamando o pai de Hinata..

A sala de espera estava vazia, sentou no banco, não tinha no que pensar, era só rezar. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentiu uma presença familiar do seu lado. Abriu os olhos e olhou pro lado. Hanabi havia sentado do seu lado, com o rosto manchado de lagrimas, ele podiaa ver o desespero no olhar da irmã de Hinata. Ela não disse nada, ele tambem não falou. Neji chegou com Sasuke apoiado nele. Olhou pro amigo que estava com o tronco enfaixado, e perna direita engessada, Neji o ajudou a se sentar, Sasuke agradeceu, Neji fez um aceno de cabeça. Olhou pra Sasuke o cabelo estava molhado, era sinal que tinha tomado um banho. Coisa que ele precisava fazer. A copia de Hinata, se mexeu desconfortavelmente, Naruto a viu olhando pra Neji, e depois começou a chorar e Neji foi consolo-lá. Naruto juntou as duas coisas, balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Ei dobe, tá tudo bem.?" – Bateu na perna do amigo e o encarou , e aquele olhar dizia tudo. Naruto amava Hinata. Pensou que fosse ficar incomodado, mais não. Só queria Ficar com Hinata, por que ela não queria ele. Acabou sorrindo , ele sabia de quem precisava de verdade, agora tudo ficava claro pra ele. –" Ela e forte Naruto, Hinata derrubou a metade daqueles ninjas sozinha."- O amigo deu um leve sorriso em orgulho. – " E Kakashi, sobreviveu, assim que furou seu peito, o genjutsu se desfez e ele conseguiu parar antes de chegar no coração." – Naruto respirou aliviado, sabia que Kakashi era difícil de se matar. Franziu o cenho o ódio subiu ao se lembrar do que aquele bastardo fez. -"E temari como esta?" – Sasuke, fechou a cara, e Neji respirou forte. –" Vai ficar bem, e ele vai pagar por isso, esta com Ibiki. Mas nos ainda vamos conversar com ele, e resolver." – Naruto entendeu, e ia ter a conversinha com ele tambem.

"Naruto." – Neji o chamou, e ele olhou. –"O que aconteceu com Temari, nos resolvemos manter entre nós. Shikamaru já esta sofrendo de mais ." – Naruto assentiu. – "E melhor mesmo."

Sakura apareceu, Naruto se levantou rápido. –"Como ela tá Sakura-chan?" – "Tsunade e Shizune estão tentando estabiliza-la, e, ela tem muitas fraturas, Os nervos de seus olhos, bem."- Sakura respirou fundo. –" Tememos que ela perca uma porcentagem da visão, e nunca mais poderá usar o Byakugan.."- Os olhos de Sakura marejaram e ela suspirou. Naruto suspirou tinha algo mais. Neji se levantou ao ver a expressão de Sakura, chorou em desespero, Naruto e Hanabi o acompanharam, Sasuke colocou a mão na cabeça. E Sakura falou.- "Ela pode ficar paraplégica, por causa de tantas agulhas que estão em suas vertebras, Tsunade esta na cirurgia, vocês sabem que ela e a melhor e eu como medica aposto nela e em Hinata." – Sorriu sincera,

Nem mesmo essas palavras animaram Naruto que esmurrou a parede atrás de si que quebrou. Sakura chamou Naruto. –"Vem cá vou te arrumar uma muda de roupa, e um banho, Neji vem também. Eu não ligo, mas são regras do hospital." – Os dois seguiram ela ate a ala dos enfermeiros. Que lhes entregou toalhas e sabonetes liquidos. – " Me deem a roupa de vocês que eu vou levar pra lavanderia".- Entraram no banho e jogaram a roupa pra Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era quase meia noite, chegou no hospital com Hinata era quase quatro horas. viu que Sasuke, Hanabi e Neji conversavam parou de andar de um lado pro outro ,e sentou no banco do lado de Sasuke, que bateu em seu ombro. Naruto olhou pro amigo ainda não tinha tido tempo de agradecer ele por te salvo Hinata. –"Valeu mesmo Sasuke, se não fosse você, não sei o que poderia ter acontecido com ela." – Estendeu a mão pro amigo, que apertou. –"Eu tenho certeza que você tambem faria o mesmo Naruto." – Deu aquele famoso sorriso Uchiha pra Naruto. Se ajeitou no banco, Colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos. O dia tinha sido longo e movimentado. E Hinata esta lá sendo operada, e ele não podia fazer nada, esfregou o rosto.

Shikamaru apareceu, mais abatido que nunca, os olhos inchado, o cabelo desarrumado. Com certeza esta sofrendo muito. Se sentou de frente pra Naruto, que abriu os olhos e viu o estado do amigo. Não conseguia falar nada. Shikamaru o encarou e olhou pros demais. –"Temari esta gravida de três meses." – Abaixou a cabeça e começou chorar em desespero.Não conseguia suportar o que a sua esposa passou. Naruto se levantou e sentou perto do amigo, passando o braço sobre seu ombro em consolo.

-"Ei Shikamaru, isso e uma dadiva cara, e um sinal de que tudo vai dar certo, esse bebê e a prova viva do seu amor a Temari e vice versa. " – Ele não parava de chorar

"E isso mesmo , vocês vão superar isso ,e nós estamos do seu lado para o que der e vier, você sabe disso, esse filho vai ser a alegria de vocês dois." – Neji fez um carinho na cabeça de Shikamaru, que confirmou com um aceno.

"Shkamaru Temari e forte, e você sabe o que ela ia falar se visse você chorando por ela né." –Sasuke fez ele soltar uma risada pelo Nariz. Todos riram, ele levantou a cabeça esfregando o rosto.

Naruto levantou a cabeça, e viu Hiashi o observar fazendo um sinal de mão o chamando. Olhou pra Neji, que o olhou tranquilizando. Se levantou, esfregou as mãos na calça. Sasuke se virou e deu um breve aceno de cabeça a Hiashi que retribuiu. Hiashi andou pra fora do hospital com Naruto em seu encalço, Foram ate um pequeno parque, que ficava de frente para o hospital. Hiashi se sentou em um banco e Naruto em outro de frente pra ele.

"Uzumaki Naruto presumo?" – Encarou Naruto, e ofereceu a mão para um cumprimento. Que Naruto retribuiu. –"Sim senhor, e um prazer conhece-lo Hyuuga-Sama." – Hiashi sorriu, o garoto tinha bons modos e um bom aperto de mão. –"O prazer e meu, conhecer o Heroi que salvou Konoha , e minha filha. Por favor me chame só de Hiashi." –Em nenhum momento desviou o olhar do homem a sua frente Ficou meio sem jeito ao ser chamado de heroi. –" Bom Senhor Hiashi, por ter me chamado aqui fora, deve querer me falar uma coisa importante." – Secou a mão nas calças, enquanto o pai de Hinata o observava.-"Sim gostaria de conversar sobre você, escutei você conversando com Hanabi." – Respirou fundo, Naruto pode perceber, que Neji estava fudido.-" Aquilo que você disse a ela e verdade, sobre gostar de minha filha?"- Naruto viu que era analisado, respirou fundo, e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Hiashi. –"Sim senhor, eu amo ela com todo o meu coração, sei que passei um longo tempo fora da vila, e que voltei recentemente, mas eu lhe dou a minha palavra de homem, que a amo, e se pudesse dar o mundo a ela eu daria. Não consigo me perdoar por ela ter se ferido e estar assim agora..." – Hiashi o interrompeu. –"Eu acredito em você, venho te observando desde que saímos da minha casa, vejo que tem caráter Uzumaki, diferente de uns." – Naruto viu ele fechar os punhos, segurou a risada, Neji estava muito fudido.-"Eu só queria mesmo te agradecer, Hinata e Hanabi são tudo em minha vida, me arrependo muito, de ter sido tão rígido com Hinata, eu queria o melhor pra ela, e nisso sacrifiquei em parte a sua felicidade, e hoje vejo que não conheço elas. Bem era só isso.." – Deu um leve sorriso. Naruto estendeu a mão , ele retribuiu o aperto. –"Pode me fazer um favor?" – Naruto fez que sim. –"Chame Neji por favor.".

"Senhor se me permite dizer, Neji um homem de palavra e de caráter, eu percebi que ele gosta mesmo de Hanabi , e assim, ele não sabe da gravidez. Posso chama-la também?" – Olhou pro líder que parecia considerar suas palavras. E fez um aceno com a cabeça confirmando que podia chamar os dois.

Atravessou a rua correndo. Chegou na sala de espera viu Shino e Kiba , conversando com Neji e Hanabi. –"Ei Neji, Hiashi tá chamando você e Hanabi." – A pequena arregalou os olhos para Neji, que apertou sua mão demonstrando confiança. Naruto balançou a cabeça e riu. Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha curioso. Naruto cumprimentou Shino e Kiba, . –"Obrigado por terem ido, não sei como agradecer." – "Ela e nossa amiga Naruto, não precisa agradecer"- Deu um tapa de leve no braço de Naruto. Kiba só acenou, e Naruto sabia o porque. Olhou para Shikamaru, que cochilava sentado. Sentou perto de Sasuke, que o cutucou. –"Ei o que tá acontecendo com o Neji e copia da Hinata?" – Balançou a cabeça, umedeceu os lábios. E falou baixo pra Sasuke ouvir. –"Neji engravidou Hanabi e não sabe.". – Sasuke abriu a boca em formato de O.

Neji entrou igual a um raio no hospital, indo para o banheiro. –"Ele descobriu." – Naruto riu junto com Sasuke.

Tsunade surgiu na porta, ainda com a roupa de cirugia, com o rosto abatido, e com um que de preocupação e com a voz .- "Fizemos a cirurgia , mas algo deu errado." – Olhou pra Naruto, que perdeu o controle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_E ai galera, mais um cap, espero que tenham gostado. To feliz pra caralho kkkk, cheguei a 1600 vizualições, sinal que algo bom ta saindo daqui ou não né kkkk em fim muito obrigado a quem lê XD_

_Agradecimentos, a minha leitora fiel, que eu tenho o maior o orgulho : ) PriSalles muito obrigada por comentar, já te disse umas mil vezes né kk não importa so tenho a agradecer a por ter uma fã como você. Que comenta e me incentiva a e escrever 3_

_Agradecer também a PerolaNegra Hyuuga, que tem o mesmo sentimento que eu referente a Sakura né kkkk 3 Obrigada por comentar e me incentivar a escrever._

_Aos demais Luiz4200,MariaJoo e Ana Beatriz obrigado por favoritarem._


	12. Descobertas

Cap 12: Descobertas

Naruto não me pertence |0|

_Cap anterior_

"_Tsunade surgiu na porta, ainda com a roupa de cirugia, com o rosto abatido, e com um que de preocupação e com a voz .- "Fizemos a cirurgia , mas algo deu errado, Não sabemos o que aconteceu, Hinata entrou em coma " – Olhou pra Naruto, que perdeu o controle _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aquelas palavras o deixaram sem chão, o seu peito ardia em dor, começou a enxergar tudo em vermelho, sua cabeça latejava, sentia seu sangue circular mais rápido. Viu Sasuke segurar sua cabeça. Não conseguia escutar o que ele dizia, só via o rosto do amigo em tristeza. Hinata estava assim por sua causa, As lagrimas caíram sem esforço, não tinha forças nas pernas, Sentiu ser carregado ate uma poltrona, desabou, não tinha mais força no corpo, se curvou quase que abraçando os joelhos.

Quando voltou a sí, já devia ser tarde, Sasuke e Shikamaru cochilavam com a cabeça encostada na parede, Neji dormia escorado em Hanabi, Shino estava com a cabeça abaixada. Tudo silencioso, por isso não gostava de hospitais. Abriu os olhos que arderam com a claridade, ao levantar sentiu suas costas doerem, Se esticou um pouco, olhou pra frente não sabia o que fazer, Esfregou os cabelos, depois o rosto. Não conseguia ficar mais sentado, Olhou ao redor, o hospital estava vazio, deu alguns passos ao corredor onde a algumas horas Hinata havia passado. Seus olhos arderam de novo parecia que não tinha mais lagrimas. O corredor era bem iluminado, com muitas portas, cada uma com um numero e nome diferente, Passou pelo quarto onde tinha discutido a primeira vez com o Ero-Sennin , seus olhos arderam mais um pouco. Lá estava a porta com o nome dela, Hyuuga Hinata , Leito treze. Sua mão tremia ao virar a maçaneta, empurrou a porta de leve. Seu coração parou ao ver ela daquele jeito, entubada, ligada a vários aparelhos, com o rosto cheio de escoriações, os olhos inchado e arroxeados, vários cortes na testa, os braços com marcas roxas e avermelhadas. Chegou mais perto, não conseguia parar de se culpar. Passou a mão de leve no rosto de Hinata.

Puxou uma cadeira ate o lado do leito, As lagrimas voltaram a cair, pegou na mão dela com cuidado, observou os hematomas na palma da mão, Sentiu um misto de raiva com culpa, Com cuidado ele a segurou e levou a mão em direção em seus lábios, e depois em seu rosto, Era pra ele estar ali não ela. Colocou a mão em cima do leito, ainda a segurando, encostou a cabeça na beirada do colchão. – "Quem imaginava que um dia eu ia gostar, não gostar e pouco, humm adorar também não." – Levantou a cabeça e a olhou, parecia estar dormindo, arredou mais um pouco pra ponta da cadeira pra ficar mais perto dela. –" Te amar e a melhor colocação." – Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e os olhos marejarem de novo. Respirou fundo secando os olhos com as costas da mão. –" Eu não esperava me apaixonar tão rápido, e ainda por uma mulher tão marrenta e teimosa." - Riu com dificuldade. – " Eu nunca imaginei amar uma pessoa como eu te amo, agora eu sei como e complicado amar, eu sei como você se sentia quando erámos mas novos, amar sem ser correspondido, eu sinto tanto Hinata, por nunca ter reparado e ter te dado a devida atenção aos sentimentos e a você." – Puxou o ar com força, e não tinha como lutar mais com as lagrimas. –" Se eu não fosse um garoto tão, mas tão idiota, e ainda meio cego, isso não tinha acontecido,." - Riu de si mesmo.-" Eu estaria sempre te protegendo, sempre do seu lado, você ia ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas ainda vai ter tempo, sabe por que , porque você vai sair dessa , você e forte e eu acredito que você não vai se abater por isso, e e por isso que te faz especial, Hinata , eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo ..." - Sentiu sua mão ser apertada de leve. Seu coração disparou, olhou para o rosto de Hinata, e uma lagrima escorria em seu rosto, mas ela ainda dormia.

A porta se abriu, e Sakura apareceu com o rosto um pouco vermelho e os vermelhos. Naruto se levantou preocupado. – " O que aconteceu com você Sakura-chan ." – Naruto pegou na mão de Sakura, Que o encarou, sentiu sua mão ser apertada por ela, que o deu um leve beijo nos lábios, o assustando, Naruto a olhou . –"Saku ..." – Foi interrompido pois ela , colocou o dedo em seus lábios, sorrindo. –"E a despedida." – E o beijou no rosto. Deixando ele sem palavras, enquanto ela examinava Hinata.

Sakura checou os aparelhos, e a temperatura de Hinata, ajeitou a altura da cama. Tirou uma seringa do bolso e aplicou na veia de Hinata. Olhou para Naruto que olhava minuciosamente o que ela fazia, Levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. –" Ei , isso para tirar a dor." – Viu ele respirar mais calmo. – "E como ela vai ficar Sakura-Chan?," – Puxou a escada debaixo do leito e sentou de frente pra Naruto, colocando as mãos no joelho dele e o encarando. –" Naruto eu sinceramente não sei, fizemos todo o possível, a operação foi longa, Tsunade tirou todas as agulhas enquanto Ino estabilizava, eu estava reconstituindo os tecidos e as veias dos olhos e sinceramente, ela vai continuar a ver e a usar o byakugan ..." – Naruto a abraçou agradecendo. – " Obrigado Sakura-chan, obrigado mesmo." – Sakura retribuiu o abraço. Naruto sentiu algo vibrar perto de seu estomago e se afastou. Sakura riu e tirou o bipe do bolso, ao olhar, rolou os com impaciência . –" Eu tenho que ir, emergência , mas se precisar e só apertar o botão, que eu venho tá." – Se virou ao abrir a porta Naruto a chamou. – "Sakura ela apertou minha mão." – Naruto viu os olhos de Sakura se arregalarem, e a expressão de surpresa tomar o seu rosto. – "Eu já volto." – Naruto viu a pegando o bipe, e digitar algo enquanto saia apressada.

Sentou na cadeira, se ajeitou mais pra perto de Hinata segurando a mão dela. Estava tudo bagunçado em sua cabeça, puxou o ar com força, olhou pra ela, tinha se tornado uma bela mulher, encostou a cabeça no colchão e fechou os olhos pelo que pareceu um segundo. Acordou com um leve balançar no ombro, abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento vendo Hyuuga Hiashi o observando segurando um copo de café. –"Passou a madrugada aqui garoto?" - Entregou o copo de café para Naruto, que aceitou de bom grado, bebericando, sentindo a cafeína agir pouco a pouco o despertando. – "Sim senhor não consegui ficar calmo enquanto não a visse." – Falou com sinceridade para o homem a sua frente. – "Agradeço por ter ficado com ela." – Fez um leve aceno de cabeça. Naruto retribuiu com um meio sorriso. –"Eu vou deixar o senhor ficar a vontade." – Deu um leve beijo na testa de Hinata. –"Obrigado pelo café." – " Não precisa ir garoto." - " Eu tenho que ir, preciso ver como Karura-chan e Kakashi-Sensei estão, mais tarde eu volto.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andou ate a recepção, estava vazia como sempre, balançou a cabeça, voltou para o corredor de onde tinha vindo, procurou leito por leito, ate achar o quarto de Kakashi , abriu a porta devagar estava escuro ao acender a luz viu Anko quase que na mesma posição que ele estava com Hinata, a única diferença que ela estava acordada. –" Como ele tá?". – Chegou perto do copy-ninja , coberto ate a metade do rosto, acabou fazendo biquinho de indiguinação. –" Já esteve pior viu." – Sorriu , aquela era Anko, e acabou entrando na brincadeira. – " Já mesmo, ate morrer ele já morreu." – Anko deu uma leve risada. Naruto olhou pra ela, estava segurando a mão dele. Sorriu de lado era bom Kakashi ter alguém, já estava a muito tempo só. –"|E serio que ate hoje ele tem essa mania, de tampar o rosto?." – Continuou a encarar seu Sensei.

"Serio que você nunca o viu sem mascara Naruto? Que não seja por isso." – Anko puxou o lençol. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver o lençol escorregando para baixo e o rosto de Kakashi aparecer. Seu sensei era bonito, o rosto liso, o queixo meio quadrado bem definido, com uma única e pequena cicatriz sobre o lábio. Olhou pra Anko que admirava Kakashi , ainda estava perplexo. –" Por que ele usa mascara?" – Perguntou com curiosidade. –"Ele não gosta da cicatriz." – Anko deu de ombros, era um motivo bem idiota, para um homem tão belo.– "Esse Kakashi e bem estranho." . –"Você não faz ideia Naruto." – E riu. Naruto a acompanhou. –"Mas aqui, Naruto você vai participar do chunin shiken hoje certo?" . – Aquela mulher devia ser doida. –"Não tem como." .Levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença para Naruto. –"Como assim não tem como ?" .Fez uma careta ironica para Naruto.

Agora sim estava perdido, aquela mulher era louca. –"E preciso um time de três , e o meu esta desfalcado." – Fez uma careta de descrença, ela era examinadora . Anko passou a mão no rosto em irritação. –"Garoto presta atenção, o time e de três, mas você pode fazer o teste sozinho se não tiver um time entendeu e aqui, você vai fazer nem que seja você e o garoto de Kurenai, Hinata lutou de mais para que o time dela participasse." - Continuou olhando para Anko, analisando tudo que ela tinha falado.-"Então por que a Bachan me falou que eu tinha que ter um time ..." – Estreitou os olhos , aquela velha ardilosa fez isso só para ele não sair de Konoha, e mesmo que inconscientemente alguém ia ficar de olho nele. Anko riu da cara que ele fez.- "Tenho certeza que ela te manipulou" – Riu mais um pouco.-" E Naruto, ela fez isso tanto por Hinata , quanto para Karura ." – " Karura ?" – Agora não entendia nada mesmo. – "Ela e madrinha da menina, mas aqui, o chunin shiken começa as dez." – Olhou para o relógio. –"Já são quase sete, e bom eu te ver lá." – Pegou uma Kunai e começou a rodar ela, com aquele olhar sádico.

"Ok. Tchau." – Saiu do quarto mais que depressa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquela mulher era Louca, só Kakashi mesmo. Nem precisou procurar o quarto de Karura era do lado de Kakashi, A porta estava entre aberta, deu uma leve batida, Viu Temari abrir a porta. A observou, o rosto tinha alguns cortes e escoriações, o olho esquerdo estava um pouco inchado, e podia ver que estava chorando. – "E bom ver que já esta melhor." – Ela fez um aceno de cabeça o agradecendo. Naruto apertou o ombro de leve, conseguindo tirar um pequeno sorriso da mulher. –"E como a mala esta." – Temari riu pelo nariz. – "Esta melhor graças a Kami, e a Tsunade, e tambem as garotas ,fizeram um ótimo trabalho..." –Passou a mão na perna da menina.

Naruto olhou aquela mala deitada, parecia um anjo dormindo desviou o olhar de Karura . –"Você já conversou com Shikamaru?" – Olhou para Temari , que não conseguia o encarar, abaixou a cabeça. –" Você acha que o Shika, merece sofrer mais, sabendo que sou fraca e que não consigo me defender sozinha. Você acha Naruto que ele vai me querer depois de saber o aconteceu comigo." – As lagrimas de Temari molhavam o chão. Naruto andou ate ela se abaixou e colocou uma mão no joelho , da Ninja mais foda que ele conhecia, aquela mulher era guerreira, e jamais pensou que fosse vela tão frágil assim. Seu coração estava partido de varias formas, ver Karura e Hinata daquele jeito, acamadas, e ver Temari daquele jeito, ter visto o que aconteceu e não ter chegado a tempo de evitar, o sofrimento, a humilhação, sua voz tremeu um pouco. –" Eu não consigo imaginar o que você sentiu e o que você passou, mas o que você quer fazer para si e loucura, você vai ficar se corroendo por dentro e isso não e bom." – Olhou pra ela, que ainda encarava o chão. –" Aquele cara la fora e um dos meus melhores amigos, e te ama Temari, fazer isso com ele e traição, ele nunca te deixaria por isso, você tinha que ver como ele estava la fora preocupado com você. Shikamaru e o homem com o maior caráter e bom coração que eu conheço. Não faz isso com ele e nem com você.". – Temari olhou pra ele, Naruto conseguiu ver a dor e a duvida em seu olhar. Segurou a mão dela e apertou em um gesto de cumplicidade e amizade. –"Eu tenho que ir, assim que o chunin shiken acabar eu volto pra ver vocês." – Se levantou e foi em direção a porta. –"Obrigada Naruto." – Se virou e acenou com a cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eram quase oito horas , voltou ao quarto de Hinata, para dar uma ultima olhada nela antes de ir atrás de Asuma, ao abrir a porta viu Tsunade a examinando. Cerrou os olhos ao ver sua Bachan o encarando, com a sobrancelha levantada o analisando. – " Perdeu os bons modos gaki?" – Voltou a examinar Hinata. Como aquela velha podia ser tão cínica. –"Não os perdi, só gasto com quem merece." – Teve que rir por dentro, ao ver a mão da Hokage tremer e morder o lábio para não perder o controle. – "Depois eu e você vamos ter uma conversinha Naruto." – A voz saiu controlada afinando no final.

Naruto viu Hiashi olhar da Hokage para ele, com a expressão de quem estava perdendo alguma coisa e que algo ruim fosse acontecer bem ali na sua frente.

Tsunade se virou para Hiashi ignorando Naruto. –"Bom Hiashi, o estado dela teve uma pequena melhora, ela esta estabilizada, agora acordar depende dela. E olhou para Hinata . Hiashi suspirou aliviado, Tsunade colocou a mão em seu ombro. –"Muito obrigado Tsunade-Sama." – Pegou nas mãos de Tsunade. Que sorriu com o gesto do Hyuuga.

Antes de sair pegou Naruto pela gola, e o arrastou para fora do quarto. Quando ele ia protestar, ela o jogou em um quarto vazio fazendo o cair em cima da cama. –"Calado." – Apontou o dedo pra ele com a veia pulsando em sua testa, e os olhos cerrados. –"Como ousa me desafiar e me tratar desse jeito." – Ainda caído em cima da cama, se segurou pra não perder a paciência.

-"Você mentiu pra mim, me colocou em um time sem eu querer, me fazendo a apegar em todos de novo, me manipulando, para eu ficar em Konoha, pra ser manipulado pelo conselho, para ter a arma mais mortal de todas aqui.". –Soltou tudo em um desabafo pra Tsunade que pareceu ficar sem palavras.

-" Então você acha que foi por isso que fiz isso tudo, já estava tudo armado. Como ousa" – Os olhos da Hokage começaram a ficar marejados. Naruto bagunçou os cabelos, não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo, estava com muita raiva, e estava culpando Tsunade por tudo. Tsunade começou a ficar vermelha. –" Eu fiz isso, por que o amo, te considero um filho, e você me diz isso, pensava que você fosse diferente que entendia o que estava acontecendo. Fiz tudo para te proteger, fazer você voltar para o lugar onde todo mundo gosta de você, te tirando da solidão que você mesmo procurou. Me arrependo de ter aceitado o convite de Kushina, de ser sua madrinha de um garoto egoísta, que acha que o mundo foi injusto só com ele." – Seus olhos arderam ao ver as lagrimas escorrendo e caindo do belo rosto de sua bachan, ao escutar o que ela dizia, e saber que ela tinha toda razão, foi egoísta ao sair da vila, a abandonando-a, abandonando seus amigos, fugindo como se tivesse inimigos, não levando em consideração o sentimentos deles, de Hinata; Olhou a mulher que ele considerava tanto, chorando por sua causa. –"Bachan ..." – Ela saiu o deixando sem reação. Se levantou da cama, balançou a cabeça, esfregou o rosto varias vezes, como que tudo tinha ficado tão difícil. Não tinha coragem de ir atrás de Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As ruas estavam cheias, o chunin-shiken desse ano iria ser o maior que já tinha visto, saiu das ruas principais, indo pelas secundarias, que tambem estavam cheias, subiu em um telhado e foi pulando, ia economizar tempo. Mas não sabia onde Asuma morava, bateu em sua testa, como podia ser tão burro em certas coisas, tentou se acalmar, sua cabeça estava a mil, com Hinata internada a briga com Tsunade, o problema de Temari, Shikamaru e Karura.

Mudou a direção e foi em direção onde ficava a mansão Sarutobi. Assim que chegou viu Asuma no imenso jardim, treinando com Konohamaru. Chegou perto dos dois que pararam o treino, ao ver Naruto se aproximar. –" E ai chefe." – Konohamaru se aproximou sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Naruto que a apertou. –" Tudo bem garoto ?" – " Claro, treinando um pouco com meu garoto.." – Konohamaru bagunçou a cabeleira de Asuma que sorriu tímido para o primo. Naruto sorriu e balançou Asuma, que corou. – " Ei temos um chunin-shiken pra participar, o que você acha ?" . – Asuma olhou para Naruto em descrença, e se virou para o primo, que confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo. –"Serio mesmo, mas não são times de três ?" – Konohamaru balançou a cabeça. – "Não e necessário, Tsunade que fala que tem que ser três por causa da segurança com os gennins da vila."- Naruto se sentiu péssimo , A velhota se importava com todos da vila. Asuma sorriu. – "Vou me arrumar."- Viu o menino sair correndo em direção a mansão.

Konohamaru chamou a atenção dele. – "Fala serio chefe, vai competir com essa roupa?" – Konohamaru apontou pra camiseta branca, e a calça preta rasgada. –"Vem comigo." .

Ao entrar na mansão se assustou um pouco com o tamanho , era enorme, tinha uma beleza rustica incrível. Konohamaru vendo a expressão de Naruto riu. –"Todo mundo que vem aqui faz essa mesma cara, o velhote era muito detalhista, e a maioria dos moveis quem fez foi o primeiro Hokage." – Naruto ainda estava maravilhado. – "Serio mesmo?" – Konohamaru riu confirmando com a cabeça.

Chegando ao quarto de konohamaru, viu que era espaçoso e muito bem arrumado. Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha em descrença. – "Serio?" – Konohamaru jogou uma toalha em Naruto, e um kit de higiene ninja, composto de escova de dente, pasta , sabonete e lenços umedecidos. Naruto riu. Konohamaru assentiu –" Padrão de Konoha, e sim, meu quarto e arrumado, Kurenai pode ser bem assustadora." – As mulheres de Konoha podia ser bem assustadoras, se lembrou de Hinata irritada com ele, já estava sentindo falta dela. Entrou no banheiro e tirou a roupa , abriu a ducha sentindo a agua quente, relaxando um pouco os músculos tensos em sua costas. Estava se sentindo um mendigo vivendo de favor.

Precisava de um novo uniforme ninja, e roupas em sí. Não demorou muito, saiu do banho, e escovou os dentes, passou um pente no cabelo e saiu, viu varias roupas jogadas em cima da cama, e Konohamaru as selecionando. – "Que que você ta fazendo?" – Estava curioso com aquela bagunça. Konohamaru jogou uma boxer preta pra Naruto se vestir que fez cara de nojo olhando para a cueca, Konohamaru se adiantou. – "E nova, pode ficar tranquilo nunca usei." – E riu de Naruto. Que agradeceu, balançou a cabeça, devia cueca a Sasuke e Konohamaru, era um pedinte. –"Ei chefe escolhe aqui." – Chegou perto da cama, e viu varias combinações de roupa.

Desarrumou o cabelo de Konohamaru , que havia feito quatro combinações de roupa. Olhou bem ,Konohamaru parecia saber o gosto de Naruto, e acertou já na primeira combinação com calça ninja comprida com bolsos na perna, da cor preta, a blusa padrão de konoha com o símbolo do redemoinho , e uma a capa toda preta que batia ate o joelho. – " Ficou ate bom !" – " Faltou um detalhe chefe." – Konohamaru passou as bandagens brancas , para colocar nas pernas. Naruto começou a enrolar. Konohamaru o entregou uma bolsa com um kit ninja, mais algumas barras de cereais e biscoitos. –"Valeu garoto, fico te devendo essa." – Deu um breve abraço em Konohamaru que o acompanhou ate o jardim onde Asuma o esperava com sua mãe.

Agradeceu a Konohamaru a hospitalidade mais uma vez. Viu Asuma se despedir de sua mãe que o enchia de avisos, Naruto riu, dando um breve aceno de cabeça para Kurenai, que sorriu e os desejou sorte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegaram em frente ao prédio onde era feita a primeira eliminação. Não estava preocupado. – "Pronto para deixarmos Hinata cheia de orgulho garoto ?" – Olhou pra Asuma , que tinha o mesmo olhar de Konohanaru, cheio de empolgação e vontade. – " Vamos arrebentar Naruto-Nichan." – Bateram os punhos em mística. Iriam deixar Hinata orgulhosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_E ai povo mais lindo, tudo bem com vocês, Mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês. Desculpa a demora XD . Espero que gostem e comentem, façam uma ficwiter feliz rsrsr. Sabe faz muito bem kkk_

_Agradecer de coração a Julia Botelho, e a Ayumi Sensei que favoritaram a fic, obrigada mesmo meninas 3 _

_A agradecer e dizer que eu amo os comentários . Primeiramente a Perola Negra Hyuuga, que tem a mesma percepção que eu dos personagens rsrsrs, E pelo que vi ta apreensiva com o desenrolar da historia, infelizmente, não posso dar dicas se não quebra a magica rsrs, mas obrigado mesmo por comentar e dar a opinião de como ta desenrolando a historia, Beijão XD(E já agradecer por comentar a nova fic traições rsrsr)_

_Quero agradecer a Ayumi Sensei que comentou, e dizer que tambem estou de saco cheio das historias que colocam o Naruto como um boçal e a Hinata como uma gaga, pelo menos acho que e nesse sentido né rsrsrs, Obrigada por comentar linda _

_Obrigada por comentar , rsrsrs se fodeu legal e pouco, tadinho kkkkk, e a Hinata já melhorou rsrsr pode ficar tranquila pelo menos nesse cap huahuahuahua; Beijão lindona : )_

_Lola obrigada por comentar gatinha : ) Pode ficar tranquila , e o assim e surpresa, não adiante kkk, ainda estou decidindo se vai vingar oou não kkk, E a Temari e o Shikamaru estão se resolvendo._

_Ps: PriSalles onde você esta mulher kkk, estou sentindo sua falta 3_

_E assim aproveitando o espaço kkkk, eu to escrevendo uma nova fic, chamada Traições, quem quiser da uma força rsrs da uma olhadinha por favor, e me digam se gostaram, não gostaram, dicas , ou que quiser escrever rsrsrs. Já adiantando meus agradecimentos hehe_


	13. Novidades

Cap 13: Novidades

" _Quatro meses depois"_

O sol queimava sua cabeça, o suor teimava em escorrer da sua testa, passou a mão pra tirar o excesso. Agora sabia como Kakashi se sentia, com aquele tipo de missão. Voltou a olhar seus alunos. Se não fosse por aqueles três, teria surtado. Não conseguia se perdoar por Hinata ter se ferido, e não conseguia suportar a ideia de ela nunca mais acordar. Dia após dia, ficava horas e horas do lado dela, segurando sua mão, contando historias engraçadas que aconteciam com ele e com o seu time. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Não gostava de conversar sobre o que estava sentindo, mal dormia a noite e ... –"Naruto-nichan, essa missão e culpa sua!". – A voz estridente de Karura, sempre o fazia despertar. Deu um longo suspiro, e se virou para a aluna, que estava corada devido ao sol quente e a raiva que estava tentando conter a um tempo. –"Isso e sua culpa, essa maldita missão e sua culpa." – Gritou e apontou pra ele. A garotinha ficava igual a Temari com raiva, um pouco assustadora. –"Se você pedisse desculpa, a Tsunade, nada disso estaria acontecendo, estamos sendo punidos por sua causa e você seu bundão não vai dizer nada. Ou você gosta de fazer esse serviço mediocre. ." – Apontou para Asuma, Já tinha reparado que Karura estava tratando Asuma muito mal. Viu que este, fingiu que não tinha ouvido nada. A deixando mais irritada ainda. Como ele não tinha dado bola, se virou e foi andando ate próximo de Naruto. –" Já tem quase dois meses que estamos nisso." – Olhou para Koyama, que concordava silenciosamente, com o que Karura dizia, se virou para Asuma, que continuava a arrancar as ervas daninha, em silencio.

-"Eu vou resolver isso Karura, só me de um tempo, pode ser." – Aquela menina, já estava o irritando, como Hinata conseguia lidar com aquela pestinha, os seus olhos arderam de novo, a todo momento, pensava em Hinata, não tinha um minuto sequer que se esquecia dela, daquele gênio difícil, ou o sorriso doce, os olhos perolados ... De novo aquela voz estridente, o tirava de seus devaneios, agora a praga implicava com Asuma. –"Hein seu bundão, fala alguma coisa." – Karura agora estava de frente pra Asuma, que continuava a arrancar as raízes do chão. –"Sabe o que você e ..." – Foi interrompida por Asuma que se levantou, ficando mais alto que ela. –"Que inferno menina, sua voz e chata, você e chata, me esquece pode ser." – Karura ficou sem reação, Asuma nunca tinha a tratado assim. –"Naruto já acabei, posso ir?" – Naruto fez um aceno de cabeça liberando o garoto. Asuma deu as costas e foi embora sem se despedir de Karura, que ainda estava sem reação; Naruto andou ate ela, pousou a mão em seu ombro, a garotinha encarou seu sensei. Naruto falou. –"A muito tempo eu ouvi um ditado." – A menina ainda o olhava , ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos. – "Fala o quer, escuta o que não quer." – E gargalhou na cara dela,acompanhada de Koyama. Karura retribuiu com um carranca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de quase duas horas de reclamação, elas terminaram de limpar o terreno, Antes de Karura xingar o proprietário por ser folgado, e ele falar que ia abrir uma queixa, contra a gennin mal educada que Tsunade mandara, para o trabalho. Deixou as meninas andarem na frente, enquanto elas riam de algo absurdo que ele tinha certeza que Karura havia falado, observou as duas, primeiro sua dor de cabeça constante, como podia ser tão folgada e esquentada assim, sorriu com o pensamento.

Tinha um trio maravilha literalmente, Koyama tinha tudo pra ser a melhor manipuladora de doton que Konoha já teve, Asuma era ágil igual ao Pai, e com um pouco mais de treinamento , superaria sua mãe fácil fácil em genjutsu, e a mini encrenca era fruto de dois países, de dois gênios, sombra e vento unidos em um só ser. Por isso Hinata se orgulhava tanto de seu time, de seus meninos. Esfregou o rosto com um pouco de força, como sentia falta de escutar a voz melodiosa dela. Como tinha sido burro em não ter percebido ela antes. Deu dois tapas em sua testa, como uma pequena forma de punição, por ser cego. –" Naruto-Sensei, você esta bem ?". – Koyama perguntou, com tom de preocupação. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu para a aluna, a única que tinha um pouco de respeito pelo titulo de sensei. – "Estou bem sim, não precisa se preocupar." – Desarrumou o cabelo da garota que riu. Olhou para Karura, que o encarava com sobrancelha erguida. – "Tchau ... Mala.". – Karura riu pelo nariz, agora ele sabia que estava tudo bem entre eles. – "Então amanhã treino as dez, tudo bem ?" – Piscou para as meninas, e Karura questionou. –" Ham ..., você vai avisar ao bundão.?" – Observou a menina a sua frente, corar ao perguntar do Asuma. – "Amanhã eu e você, vamos conversar sobre as suas atitudes e o seu linguajar ok." – A menina fez cara de deboche e soltou um "mal posso esperar", e saiu apressada, puxando Koyama pelo braço. O deixando falar sozinho. Estava pagando tudo que tinha feito com Kakashi.

Olhou para o relógio em seu punho , estava quase na hora de ir ver Hinata, se apressou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomou um banho rápido na sua casa, comeu qualquer coisa no caminho, e foi em direção ao hospital. A passos largos , com um olhar pra frente, sua cabeça latejava com a situação de Hinata, e o seu relacionamento conturbado com sua Bachan, esse ultimo, já estava insustentável, sabia que era orgulhoso, mas aquilo já estava sem controle. Estava errado e sabia disso, aquela mulher era algo mais próximo que já teve de uma mãe, e sabia que sempre que precisasse de algo, ela estaria la por ele.

Da mesma forma quando virou Jounin, por serviços prestados a vila durante a guerra, sabia que não merecia a promoção sem ter feito o teste e a prova, ou quando ficou encarregado do time de Hinata, como Sensei temporário. Ele sabia que bem no fundo, ela fazia isso por ele, e pela situação complicada que estava passando, e tambem pelo emocional, ela sabia que ele estava tendo problemas em lidar com seus sentimentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrou pela já conhecida portaria branca do hospital, Assim que entrou foi cumprimentado por Orihime, a moça ruiva da recepção, que sempre que o via, piscava pra ele e mandava um beijinho no ar, e ainda dizia, que se ele não fosse comprometido com a bela adormecida, ela ia investir, ou contando uma piada suja, o fazendo rir, ele sabia que ela fazia aquilo, para aliviar um pouco a pressão que se passava naquele período difícil.

Andou mais um pouco pelo conhecido trajeto, que ele fazia todos os dias. Chegou em frente ao quarto que ele visitava todos os dias. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou de leve a porta sem fazer barulho. Ela continuava deitada, dormindo, com o respirador ligado, e o aparelho cardíaco, mostrando as batidas de seu coração. Mesmo naquela situação, ela estava radiante, a pele com uma coloração saudável, o cabelo brilhante. Chegou ate perto dela, acariciou o seu rosto, e selou os lábios com o dela. O aparelho cardíaco apitou, pois os batimentos dela aceleram, e instantes depois se acalmaram. Naruto sorriu, todos os dias eram assim. – "Ei você podia parar de brincar, e acordar hein." – Segurou a mão dela e beijou. Colocou a palma da mão dela em seu rosto, enquanto acariciava o braço dela. Ficou assim por um tempo, observando ela dormir.

Levantou-se e passou a fita-la. –"Você e demais pra mim, eu não sei se te mereço Hina e ..." – Ele parou de falar, cerrou os olhos um pouco, o rosto de Hinata estava um pouco,cheio, Levantou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu, ela estava ainda mais linda. O sorriso bobo não conseguia sair dos seus lábios. Poderia ficar ali, o dia inteiro, so de ficar perto dela, já ficava mais calmo. Sentou de novo na cadeira, encostou a cabeça no colchão e segurou a mão dela. Escutou o click da porta, devia ser Sakura, fazendo o check-up diário nela. Ao virar o pescoço, pra cumprimentar sua amiga, tomou um leve susto, na mesma hora o quarto ficou um pouco apertado. Tsunade entrou no quarto com o jaleco branco, e a prancheta em mãos. Naruto sentiu ser fitado, pelos olhos ambares da Hokage, que não disse uma palavra, o deixando, mais desconfortável ainda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tsunade Pov's_

"_Por Kami, preciso de uma bebida urgente. Não sei mais o que faço." – Colocou os braços em cima da mesa, e abaixou seu corpo, ate sua cabeça apoiar nos braçõs. Bufou com insatisfação, ser Hokage estava acabando com ela, já não bastasse o estresse diário das tarefas, como missões , os problemas da vila, os conselheiros, enfim. Ainda tinha que aturar a falta de educação e consideração de Naruto com ela. Ele não sabia o quanto isso a incomodava e a fazia sofrer em silencio, Naruto era como se fosse um filho pra ela. E já estava ficando insustentável a relação deles, desde a ultima briga no hospital, ela tinha decidido que aquilo ia acabar, iria tratar Naruto como um ninja comum, não como o filho que ela sempre o considerou._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Viu ser observado pela Hokage, por alguns segundos, ela entrou como se ele não estivesse na sala. Aquilo o incomodou, continuou a observa-la , ninguem poderia dizer que ela não era uma medica, que impunha respeito. Verificou os batimentos cardíacos de Hinata, pelo aparelho, abriu os olhos dela, e jogou uma luz, Viu a Hokage escrever algo na prancheta, e depois olha-lo, verificou o ouvido de Hinata. Passou a mão com chacra na testa de Hinata e anotar. Respirou fundo, aquela frieza com o que Tsunade estava o tratando tinha o incomodado profundamente. Deu uma leve tossida, para chamar a atenção dela, ela o olhou de rabo de olho, fez uma pequena careta, e voltou a escrever, enquanto observava Hinata. Viu ela, parando abruptamente de escrever e fechando o cenho de leve, mordeu a caneta,, e fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

Colocou a prancheta na beirada da cama. – "Hum, hum" – Naruto tossiu de novo, e viu ela se virar pra ele, com a sobrancelha arqueada em ironia. Naruto segurou o riso. Umedeceu os lábios. –"Posso conversar com a senhora?". – Tsunade fez uma expressão de falso susto, colocando a mão no peito, para dar um pouco mais de ênfase, Naruto rolou os olhos, com um sorriso torto, teimando em aparecer no seu rosto.

-"Eu queria deixar bem claro, que eu agi como um moleque mimado e egoísta, que só se importa com ele mesmo. E que você sempre lutou por mim e me protegeu, e eu era muito imaturo, pra entender o verdadeiro motivo disso." – Enquanto falava, sentia seu rosto esquentar, As bochechas de Tsunade estavam coradas, e os olhos dela estavam ficando marejados. A garganta de Naruto apertou um pouco, ele respirou fundo e continuou. – "Que a senhora me ama, e que não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse comigo e ..." – Foi surpreendido, por um abraço apertado, e um choro compulsivo da Hokage. Ele nem sabia o que fazer, apenas retribuiu o abraço de sua bachan, seus olhos arderam, ultimamente era comum ele chorar. Ela afrouxou o abraço, se afastou um pouco dele, segurou o seu queixo gentilmente, e depositou um suave beijo em sua testa e disse. – "Você realmente se tornou um belo homem Naruto. Tenho orgulho de ver o homem que você se tornou." – Naruto corou e olhou para sua bachan, que estava dando o mesmo sorriso de quando ela lhe deu o colar do Primeiro Hokage. Abraçou ela com força. –"Eu queria te pedir desculpas mesmo Bachan ..." – Tsunade o soltou, a veia em sua testa pulsava, de tal forma, que Naruto deu passo pra trás. – " Tudo bem moleque, já estamos como era antes.". – Falou um pouco ríspida, com o mesmo tom que ela usava quando iam começar uma discussão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De novo o click, Naruto olhou para porta, e viu a cabeleira rosada da amiga. Sakura olhou de Naruto para Tsunade duas vezes, para ver, se tinha alguma tensão. –"Ohayou Tsunade-Sama.". Pegou na mão da mestra, e depois deu um abraço em Naruto. – "Pelo que vejo vocês se acertaram né." – Sorriu tilintante, para os dois que coraram. –"Deixa de besteira Sakura." – Tsunade a repreendeu, mas deu uma leve piscadela para discípula, que sorriu de lado. Pegou a prancheta em cima da cama, viu as anotações, e olhou para Hinata e depois para a Hokage. –"Shishou, a senhora tem certeza, que os batimentos de Hinata estão a essa velocidade." –Sakura levantou as duas sobrancelhas para a mestra, que pareceu um pouco desconcertada, Tsunade, não era de deixar algo escapar. Sakura pegou o estetoscópio, e colocou no peito de Hinata. Naruto estava começando a ficar aflito.

O quarto teve um breve silencio, Sakura comentou. –" Não tem como ser duzentos e vinte por minuto." – Parou um pouco e contou. – "Esta dando cinquenta e dois por minuto Shishou." , - Tsunade pegou o estetoscópio de Sakura e contou. – "Realmente Sakura, esta dando cinquenta e dois por minuto." – Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a examinar Hinata. Parou de frente a ela, e fez a mesma expressão de incredulidade ao ver o rosto de Hinata, pegou a ficha e comentou. – " O que eles estão dando Hinata pra comer ?" – Foleou a ficha dela, balançou a cabeça. Tsunade a encarou – "A dieta esta correta." – Mordeu o polegar, em duvida, algo estava errado. –" Não era pra ela pegar peso.". Fechou o cenho e encarou Tsunade, que colocou a mão na testa de Hinata. – "A temperatura, esta um pouco alta, nada elevado, e tambem não e um inicio de febre.". – Tsunade pegou a fica das mãos de Sakura e foleou. – "Vou pedir um exame de sangue." – Tsunade se virou para sair.

Naruto chamou a atenção de Sakura. –"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-Bachan. tem algo de errado com ela." – O tom de voz era preocupado. Sakura olhou para o amigo, não gostava de velo assim. Olhou para Hinata, e fez uma expressão mista de susto e incredulidade. Encarou Naruto com os olhos arregalados, e a mão na boca. Andou ate Hinata.

-"Sakura-chan o que foi, você ta me assustando te'bayo." – Ate o vicio de linguagem havia voltado, com a cara que Sakura tinha feito. Tsunade fechou a porta, com a expressão preocupada e mão na tempora direita.

Sakura colocou a mão, com um pouco de chacra em cima da barriga de Hinata, fechou os olhos em preocupação e engoliu seco.

-" Meu Deus Sakura-chan, o que é ?" – Já estava com as mãos na cabeça. Sakura se virou pra ele um pouco preocupada. – " Naruto ... Hinata esta gravida de gêmeos, e a situação que ela esta, e uma gravidez de alto risco.".

_FIM_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meninas lindas da minha vida, não me matem, nem joguem pedras nem nada por favor aconteceram varias coisas, mudei de emprego, a faculdade foi cancelada por não ter alunos o suficiente, ninguem quer fazer geografia resumindo, minha vida virou um pequena bagunça. Coloquei nas mãos de Deus e vai dar tudo certo.

Queria agradecer as minhas fieis leitoras por não terem desistido de mim.

PriSalles : Mulherrr, como você esta, sinto muito pelo acontecido, se precisar conversar, realmente sou boa nisso, me add no face se quiser, todo mundo me add beleza rsrs se vocês quiserem e Fernanda Moreira . php?id=100004442888191 jOGANDO ESSA NUMERAÇÃO DA TAMBEM RSRSR

Só queria te agradecer, por sempre comentar e assim, você e guerreira tenho certeza que vai da voltar por cima tá.

PerolaNegra: Minha linda tudo bem com você, não desisti, to firme e forte, aconteceram uns problemas ai e me enrolei um pouco, espero que esteja tudo bem com você. E ai o que achou do novo cap, maneirei nas desgraças alheias chega de sofrer um pouco né, zueira rsrs, você vai ver o que vai acontecer. Ou se quiser depois me add rsrs . ?id=100004442888191

Samy Reales: E ai Lindona, tudo bem, obrigada pelo comente , espero que eesteja gostando mesmo, e você vai ver como a Hinata vai ser guerreira. E assim, não curto a Hinata fraca e gaga, que todos sempre postam, ou falam, pra mim ela e fodona so tem que acreditar mais em si. Beijo gatona, valeu por comentar, você não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz, obrigada mesmo de coração

Lola: O seu fumoo rsrsr, e ai. Ou realmente, e assim eu não consigo ver um Naruto idiota e burro, todo bobão, ele so e mal explorado rsr. A eu conversando fiado com a obra de Kishimoto kkk Ps:Chunnin shiken sera com flashes ta. Beijo gatona.


	14. Felicidade

Cap 14: Felicidade

Esse cap ocorre dois meses depois de Naruto descobrir que Hinata esta gravida, ou seja ela tem mais ou menos cinco meses e alguns dias de gravidez.

"_Hinata Pov's"_

_Parecia que uma manada de touros a tinha pisoteado, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, e depois se ajeitou na cama com certa dificuldade, sua boca estava seca, e com um gosto amargo. Seus olhos latejaram com o esforço de abri-los, odiava escuridão. Queria muito abrir os olhos, tentou uma vez e não conseguiu, parecia que estavam grudados. Esfregou os dedos sobre eles, fazendo uma pequena massagem. Esperou mais um pouco, e lentamente abriu os olhos, sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, e a claridade do quarto ainda não ajudava, cerrou os olhos, os deixando se ajustarem a luz intensa. Olhou de um lado pro outro, o quarto era branco e bem iluminado. Levantou o braço com certa dificuldade, fazendo uma leve careta ao retirar o respirador de seu Nariz, sentindo um alivio imediato, Puxou o ar com um pouco de força e tossiu, Colocou a mão sobre a boca, ainda com dor, mesmo com uma certa distancia do nariz, Sentiu o cheiro dele impregnado em sua mão. –"Naruto-kun". – Sussurrou e deixou um pequeno sorriso, brotar de seus lábios. Sua visão estava quase cem por cento. Mexeu as pernas, sentiu alguns espasmos nos músculos devido ao pequeno esforço, gemeu com o incomodo na perna, devia estar muito tempo deitada. Seu corpo pedia repouso. Suspirou fundo e levou a mão esquerda na barriga em um reflexo. Arregalou os olhos, os fazendo doer. Sua respiração ficou mais forte, seu coração disparou, e aparelho de batimento cardíaco começou a apitar, a deixando mais nervosa, Tirou as agulhas de seu braço, com certo desespero. Pelo menos o aparelho parava de apitar. _

_Colocou as duas mãos sobre barriga, sentiu que estava arredondada e imensa, sua respiração acelerou mais ainda. Tentou se levantar, com uma certa dificuldade,o seu corpo não a respondia, perdendi a força e seu corpo tombou pra trás. O desepero só aumentava. –" Ai Kami, ai kami, ai kami." – A voz estava por um fio, sua testa ficou húmida – " Eu devo estar inchada, só isso." – Falou em consolo para si mesma. Mas falhando miseravelmente. Tentando controlar a respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos suas mãos esfregavam a barriga nervosamente. Seu coração parou por um breve instante, sentiu como se um pedra de gelo caísse em seu estomago, sua visão ficou um pouco turva, e o amargo de sua boca se intensificou. Olhou pro lado vendo na mesa de cabeceira, uma jarra e um copo. Esticou o braço pra alcançar, e sentiu mais uma fisgada no braço, todos os seus músculos estavam doloridos, tentou mais uma vez e conseguiu puxar a jarra despejando a agua no copo, levando ate a boca, bebendo de bom grado. Sua cabeça estava a mil, uma incomoda dor em sua tempora desencadeou uma serie de pensamentos descoordenados, primeiro, estava em uma missão, depois foi atacada, Sasuke a salvou, e foi atacado por Kakashi, Temari estava lá, e gritando, depois tudo ficou escuro e frio, mas depois o frio se foi, por que tinha sentido o calor e o cheiro de Naruto, e aquilo a trouxe paz e conforto. –"Naruto". – Sussurou o nome dele, tinha certeza que ele a tinha salvo. Se ajeitou mais um pouco do jeito que deu na cama, tentando ficar o mais confortável possível._

_Um pequeno chute , foi sentido, e o susto foi imediato. As lagrimas rolaram sem aviso. Olhou para a barriga imensa, aquilo ainda era novo pra ela, mas depois daquele gesto tudo havia mudado, Acariciou carinhosamente a barriga, sendo recebido com uma pequena serie de pequenos chutes. Começou a rir, ainda não acreditando que estava gravida, e a forma inusitada de descobrir. Seu corpo arrepiou ao sentir aquela presença ,mais que depressa sentiu aquela sensação, que a deixava feliz, com calor, que a completava totalmente. _

_Levantou a cabeça , já com os olhos marejados., Ali estava ele, o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto, o seu primeiro e único amor. – "Naruto- Kun". – Falou com a voz embargada pelo choro. Ele andou ate ela, balbuciando um Hinata, e a abraçando com cuidado, enquanto ela sentia as lagrimas dele em seu ombro. Não aguentou, pegou no rosto de Naruto gentilmente mesmo com toda a dor, pós a olhar aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Sorriu ternamente, e depois uniu seus lábios nos dele. Agora estava completa, se sentiu viva._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chegou no hospital no horário costumeiro de todos os dias. Era sua segunda casa praticamente, se não estivesse em missão, estava ali com Hinata. Nem precisava mais se identificar no balcão, pois agora tinha uma balconista. Olhou para a moça ruiva , que enchia o seu saco diariamente. E o pior era ,que acabava rindo sempre que a via. Ela era uma figura. – " Oie garanhão, vem aqui , vem." – Ela piscou e o chamou com a mão, antes de cair na risada, o levando junto. Andou ate o balcão se escorando de frente pra ela. Falou com o tom serio. – " Sou comprometido ruiva, já te disse." – A respondeu com a voz meio rouca. Ela fez um pequeno bico de descaso, e depois revirou os olhos. O respondendo na mesmo altura. –" Olha só, você não faz meu tipo ok." – E caiu na risada. Naruto sorriu de lado, e olhou a moça respirou fundo, possivelmente se concentrando. Ela parecia que ia dar um treco. Orihime passou a mão no rosto, e encarou Naruto. – "Mas e serio Naruto, queria te perguntar uma coisa." – Acabou Olhando desconfiado pra moça a sua frente, e que agora estava começando a corar. – " Perguntar o que ?" – Estava curioso, Orihime estava vermelha igual ao seu cabelo, olhou de relance pro loiro, e soltou tudo de uma vez. – "Aquele seu amigo, sabe, o Moreno com os riscos vermelhos no rosto, hum, ele namora, e casado ou tem alguem ?" – Segurou a risada, e coçou a boca de leve disfarçando. Pela primeira vez em seis meses de convivência com aquela garota, ela ficou sem jeito. E ia ajuda-la, Kiba precisava de uma namorada, não era muito saudável um cara daquela idade, não ter namorada. Colocou a mão no queixo, fazendo mistério. – "Kiba, Hum, não e não, se quiser apresento ele pra você, Hoje ..." – Seu corpo arrepiou, Se virou e saiu correndo deixando Orihime falando sozinha.

Correu pela ala, que visitava todos os dias. Seu corpo tremia, aquele chackra, e aquela presença estavam diferentes, estavam irradiando vida. \Chegou ao leito que visitava todos os dias, Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, escutou o click e empurrou a porta , seu coração bateu mais forte, suas mãos suavam, seis longos meses, sem ver ela sorrir, sem ver aqueles olhos lindos, sem ter sua Hinata-chan. –"Hinata ..." – Sussurou enquanto andava ate ela, A abraçou com cuidado, sentindo o cheiro que ele amava, o cheiro dela, seu corpo começou a tremer, as lagrimas começaram a cair sem controle. Sentiu as pequenas e poderosas mãos, empurrar de leve seu peito, encarou aqueles olhos doces e calorosos, bem nem sempre, mas que fizeram ele se apaixonar por ela , e depois a ver ela puxar seu rosto pra um beijo, que foi retribuído de pronta vontade. Sentiu Hinata cortar o beijo, para poder respirar. Ainda deveria estar um pouco debilitada. A abraçou e a beijou na testa. – " Como e bom poder te ver bem, acordada, viva, poder te beijar, sentir seu cheiro, estar perto de você meu amor, eu já não aguentava mais ver você daquele jeito." – Sua voz foi ficando olhos arderam. Hinata colocou a mão em sua bochecha, como fazia quando eram mais novos. – "Naruto-kun, eu ...". –

Hinata Foi interrompida por uma Sakura que parou, de boca aberta. Meio em choque, em ver ela bem e acordada. Passado o susto, Andou rapido ate Hinata com a prancheta na mão. – " Graças a Deus Hinata, ,? " – Sakura estava meia afobada, e corada. Pegou o estetoscópio medindo as batidas cardíacas de Hinata. Pegou no braço dela sentindo o pulso. Com a precisão medica, segurou gentilmente o rosto de Hinata. – " Hinata preciso que abra os olhos pra mim. Só quero ter certeza de algo." – Sakura jogou as luzes nos olhos perolados. Que estavam assustados, assim que escutou que queria verificar algo. Sakura mediu a pressão, passou a mão com chackra ao redor dos olhos de hinata, as veias do Byakugan se ativaram ao contato com o chackra, sorriu satisfeita com o trabalho de sua Shishou. Apertou a mão de Hinata de Leve. – "Agora sim eu posso te abraçar, esta tudo aparentemente bem." – Riu e abraçou com cuidado a herdeira dos Hyuugas, que retribuiu o abraço, mesmo com dor, sentindo o sincero abraço da rosada. – " Devo ter dado um pouco de trabalho, né Sakura-chan?" – Perguntou divertida pra rosada, que riu.

Um pouco de trabalho nada, deu muito trabalho, foi preciso, Shizune, Ino, Tsunade e ela, pra salva a vida da Hyuuga, Mas como uma boa medica, só ve-la acordada, já era um presente. – "Só um pouco, você estava se recuperando bem, era questão de tempo você acordar". – Agora com ela acordada, o risco da gravidez diminuía um pouco. Estava bem mais aliviada. Agora era mais fácil fazer o pre-natal, com ela acordada. – "Ficamos bastante preocupados mesmo, foi com os meus sobrinhos, você estava estabilizada, mas com você em coma, o rico da gravidez era alto" – Sakura encostou a mão na barriga de Hinata,. Que ficou rígida, e um pouco perdida. – "Desculpa que que você disse?" – Sakura segurou a risada da expressão de susto que Hinata fez. E olhou pra Naruto com a sobrancelha erguida, e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – "Idiota, então você ainda não contou pra ela." , - Sakura balançou a cabeça, Naruto podia ser o ninja mais forte de todos os tempos, mas as vezes ele era bem burro.

Naruto olhou para Hinata, que parecia que ia dar um treco. Apertou a mão dela mostrando que ela não estava sozinha, E que nunca ficaria. Sentiu sua mão ser apertada, pela dela, como um acordo mutuo. Sakura chamou a atenção deles. – "Bem Hinata,como você esta bem acompanhada, e aparentemente bem, vou avisar seus familiares, que você acordou, e chamar Tsunade pra fazer os exames mais detalhados, já que ela esta te acompanhando desde o inicio.". – Apertou de leve o braço dela, e saiu deixando-os sozinho. – "Obrigado Sakura-chan." – Naruto agradeceu a rosada, que fechou a porta, e deu um aceno pro amigo. Logo foi pego de surpreso pelo tom de Hinata, e um dedo apertando seu peito.

\- " Eu estou gravida e de gêmeos ?" – O tom era um tanto serio, e pela expressão dela, estava mais assustada que nunca, nem parecia que tinha acordado de um coma de seis meses. Naruto pegou a mão que apertava seu peito, e deu um pequeno beijinho, desarmando Hinata. Que fechou os olhos com o toque, e encostou a cabeça dela no peito de Naruto. –"Isso mesmo.". – Agora sua mão descansava em cima da barriga de sua amada. – "Vamos ser Pais, de duas lindas crianças, que serão tão lindas e fortes como a mãe. E que terão uma família imensa, e que cresceram rodeadas de amor, carinho e amizades.". – Se assustou ao escutar Hinata chorar, e colocar sua mão sobre a dele. – " Eu te amo, Naruto-kun." – As palavras saíram de uma vez o pegando de surpresa. Se ajeitou do lado dela, e passou um braço sobre os ombros de Hinata e com a outra segurou a mão de sua amada. Planejando um futuro com ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata Povs_

_Sentia-se completa, com o amor de sua vida a abraçando, fazendo juras de amor, e dois filhos a caminho de um lar cheio de amor. Seu coração parou ao ver o seu Pai, parado na porta e se escorando, devia estar muito emocionado. Os olhos perolados estavam marejados. Não precisou pensar muito, estava tão emotiva, que as lagrimas desceram. Hiashi andou ate ela, se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, pegou a mão livre, e a levou a boca, beijando, e as molhando com as lagrimas que rolavam de Hiashi. Enquanto ele a olhava. Hiashi se levantou e abraçou protetoramente. Ela sabia que ele não era tão bom com palavras, e não cobrou. Só o fato de telo visto, com os olhos marejados, e a abraçando, Sabia que seu Pai a amava incondicionalmente. Quase reclamou por Naruto ter se levantado, mas ele sabia que ela estava tendo um momento com seu Pai. E os deixou um pouco mais a vontade. Um pequeno sorriso brotou dos seus lábios. – "E bom te ver também, Papai.". – A voz saiu baixa, era muita informação, era muito sentimento para absorver assim. –"Minha filha, eu não consigo descrever, o que estou sentindo de ver você , acordada e bem, foram os sei meses mais longos da minha vida." – Hinata fez a mesma expressão, que Sakura havia feito mais cedo para Naruto. Seis meses, era tempo demais. Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso, como se pedisse desculpas, por ter tambem omitido essa parte._

_Neji apareceu de supetão no quarto. Tinha o rosto meio avermelhado, como se tivesse corrido muito. Mas parecia extremamente feliz. Assim que entrou foi logo abraçando Hinata. –" Ate que enfim Hinata-Sama, estávamos preocupados com você.". – Segurou a mão de Hinata, fazendo um carinho sobre sua mão. – "Senti sua falta Nissan, de você, do meu Pai, e de Hanabi." –. Naruto tossiu, como se dissesse que ele tambem estava ali. Acabou rindo.. – " Senti falta de você tambem.". – Naruto chegou perto dela, a beijando na testa. Mas ela ainda estava sentindo falta de algumas pessoas. Olhou pra porta e nada. Se virou pra Neji e o questionou. - " Onde esta Hanabi?". Mordeu o lábio com uma leve irritação. Neji alargou o sorriso pra ela. – "Bom ela não vai poder vir por agora. Esta em casa com a Emi, já que tem poucos dias que ela nasceu."- Olhou de Naruto, para Hiashi e depois para Neji. – "Emi ... Quem e Emi ?"-Estava confusa, Mas seu primo estava radiando felicidade. – "Bom Hinata-Sama, Emi e sua sobrinha,.." – Fechou os olhos tentando recobrar a consciência, sua cabeça ardeu, mas se lembrou de dois dias antes da batalha, Hanabi ter a confidenciado de estar gravida de Neji. Colocou as duas mãos na boca em surpresa, e depois as tirou. – " Neji, parabéns, como elas estão, ai Kami, eu sou tia.". – Escutou se pai reclamar baixo e entre os dentes ao seu lado. – "Engravidar uma menina de 17 anos, onde já se viu.". – Hinata olhou pra Naruto, que mantinha a mão na boca, rindo disfarçadamente, e Neji agora estava um pouco tenso. E mais que depressa se desculpou com a prima. – "Bom Hinata-Sama, eu tenho que ir, mais tarde eu volto com Hanabi." – Andou ate si, e depositou um leve beijo em sua testa. Depois fez um aceno para Hiashi, que retribui com uma carranca. Deu as costas a Naruto, saindo sem o cumprimentar, o fazendo cair na risada. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiashi ficou um tempo mais, mas logo um membro do clã foi busca-lo. Se despediu de Hinata. – "Mais tarde eu volto ok." – Beijou a mão de Hinata, e passou a mão na cabeça da filha. Deu um leve aperto no ombro de Naruto, e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

Mais que depressa, Naruto se ajeitou na cama, ficando bem perto de Hinata. Olhou para o rosto da amada que agora estava um pouco arredondado, fez um carinho de leve na bochecha dela, Hinata fechou os olhos com o carinho e pós se a sorrir bobamente. Naruto continuava a olha-la bobamente. Parou de olha-la quando escutou uma movimentação intensa, e alguns gritos que iam se intensificando. Conhecia aquela voz. – "O que isso Naruto-Kun ?". – Hinata perguntou curiosa, tentando se ajeitar na cama. –"Eu acho que sei, quem e ?". – Naruto desceu da cama, e ajudou Hinata a se sentar. Os gritos ficavam mais nítidos. Alguns gritos de dor misturados com xingamentos. – "Isso e a Temari-San.". – Hinata ativou o Byakugan, colocou a mão na boca e começou a rir. Naruto se virou curioso. – "De que você ta rindo ?". – Andou ate a porta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- "Tira isso de mim agora.". – Temari gritava com todo a força, a voz estava num misto de raiva e dor. Parecia respirar com certa dificuldade, Shikamaru estava do lado da esposa, possivelmente segurando sua mão, pois a cara de dor que ele fazia, era seria . Temari gritou mais uma vez, e depois descarregou tudo em Shikamaru. – "Isso e tudo sua culpa ,seu grande preguiçoso.". – Temari gritou, e Shikamaru a acompanhou, sua mão estava sendo esmagada. – "Mulher problemática, e preciso dois pra ter filhos.". - Respondeu a mulher com certa preguiça. Ino estava a empurrando na cadeira de Rodas, assim que passou pelo quarto de Hinata, e a viu deitada, Deixou Temari com Shikamaru, e correu em direção a Hinata. Jogando os braços ao redor da Hyuuga. – "Hinata ... ai Kami, como e bom te ver .". – Passou a mão no rosto da amiga, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – "Inooo maldita, você vai me deixar aqui.". – Temari agora gritava a plenos pulmões, e ainda adicionava algumas palavras de baixo calão. Ino rolou os olhos e depois piscou para Hinata. – "Daqui a pouco eu volto. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar.". – Se virou, andando calmamente ate Temari, que a amaldiçoava. Acenou uma ultima vez pra Hinata, Enquanto tentava manter a calma com Temari berrando a plenos pulmões. Ela apontou o dedo para cabeça, e com a outra mão, rodou o dedo, fazendo um sinal de doidera. Hinata caiu na risada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto andou ate a porta, murmurando. –"Essa Temari e doida isso sim.". – Tirando mais uma risada de Hinata. Assim que os gritos pararam, Naruto viu Karura passar em frente ao quarto de Hinata, com uma expressão de vergonha. Naruto assoviou, E ela voltou. Assim que viu Hinata deitada na cama ,sua expressão se transformou em um lindo sorriso surpreso. A menina quase se jogou em cima de Hinata, a abraçou com a voz embargada. – "Hinata-Sensei, me desculpa, foi tudo minha culpa eu ..." . – A garota estava em prantos. Hinata a interrompeu. – "Shiiii. Karura-chan, isso não foi sua culpa.". – Mesmo com dores, Hinata abraçou sua pupila, maternalmente, enquanto a menina chorava em seu ombro. Acariciou a cabeça de Karura, tentando a acalmar. – "Eu não acredito que você tá chorando igual a um bebê.". – Naruto implicou com a sua pequena praga. Hinata fez uma careta, alertando que ele não estava ajudando. Ele piscou marotamente pra Hinata. – "Imagina se o time 10 descobre isso. Imagina o Asuma então". – Naruto virou pra Karura que se erigeceu, secou as lagrimas rapidamente. Se virou pra ele com o queixo erguido, no melhor estilo Temari. – " Eu não estava chorando, o cabelo da Hinata-Sensei que entrou nos meus olhos, foi só isso.". – Respondeu com pouca convicção. Hinata pegou no braço dela. – "Vem cá minha menina, me da outro abraço aqui." – Karura abriu um grande sorriso, e abraçou sua sensei mais uma vez. Hinata murmurou um obrigado para Naruto, que mandou um beijo no ar pra ela.

Asuma apareceu na porta, com Koyama em seu encalço, assim que viu Hinata, seus olhos brilharam. – "Hinata-Sensei" . – Gritou e correu em direção a Hinata,Quase pulo em cima de sua sensei., com tamanha felicidade. Koyama foi depois, a mais tímida do grupo tinha um pequeno buque de margaridas. – "Pra você sensei.". – Hinata ficou emocionada com o gesto, e puxou sua pupila mais tímida para um longo abraço. Assim que a soltou, . – "Muito obrigada pelas flores, eu tenho muita sorte de ter a melhor equipe ao meu lado." – Seus alunos ficaram ruborizados pelo elogio, E a retribuíram com um abraço grupal. Dentro do abraço Hinata, ficou olhando Naruto, escorado na porta, com os braços cruzados, e um olhar de satisfação estampado no rosto. Não naquele momento mais , a 17 anos atrás ela já sabia, que ele era o homem de sua vida, e sem ele sua vida ia ser para sempre incompleta. Pela primeira vez, parecia que tudo ia dar certo.

Fim

Ps: Emi Significa, abençoada com a beleza

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pessoas lindas da minha vida, como vocês estão, Mas primeiramente vou começar com as desculpas pelo atraso, foi um pouco corrido esse ultimo mês, fiquei ocupada com o vestibular, mas valeu a pena, por que passei, e ano que vem começo na Puc-Minas __ hehehe to feliz pra caralho kkkkkk, E agora a historia vai ser atualizada com mais frequência, nas minhas contas deve faltar de quatro a cinco capítulos, e vai ter muita emoção, isso eu posso dizer rsrsrs. No mais só queria agradecer a quem tá lendo, fico muito feliz com tantas visualizações, por que parece que a fic não e tão ruim rsrs. Agradeço mesmo de coração, vocês são as melhores leitores que poderia pedir. Beijo no kokoro de cada um._

_**Perola**__**Negra Hyuuga**__, minha fã numero um,brincadeira eu sou sua fã numero 1 3 como você esta lindona. Graças a Deus se resolveram sim, muito obrigada pela força. E ai o que achou do cap, você vai ver nos próximos episódios como isso vai desenvolver, pode aguardar grandes emoções rsrsr._

_**Roberta**__: E ai minha querida, tudo bem com você, queria agradecer as reviews, e o carinho, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, e pode apostar que vai ter muita coisa a desenrolar. Beijão minha linda._

_**Raissa: **__Oi Raissa, fico muito agradecida por ter comentado, ta ai cap novinho pra ti __ Beijo linda._

_**PriSalles: **__Não suma mulher, estou com saudades de ti. Dê noticias XD_

_**Lola: **__Fumo goiano, você estaa viva ? srsrsr._

_E agradecer tambem a quem comenta no modo anônimo, Fico muito feliz, pelo comentários, que me incentivam cada dia mais a escrever. Beijo pra todos_


End file.
